World's Dancer
by Haven-in-the-stars
Summary: Alone, she's grown accustomed to it over the past year, though not by choice. If she had it her way she'd still be home with her family that weren't dead, but like always fate always has other plans. Stars seemed to be blinking out of the sky at a fast rate, and King Mickey needs help. But what happens when she loses her powers? Can she finish her mission? Some hurt/Comfort later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I'm back with this story again and I have everything sorted out for the mistakes I made. SO sorry about deleting the previous story but here's the reboot, under a new name of course and the intro's different. But I like the way it is now. Okay so let's get this stared and hopefully this makes sense and I wont have to make another reboot to confuse everyone. Alright moving on!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**_

 _ **I ONLY OWN MY O.C.'s AND THEIR HOME WORLD!**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR UNDER STANDING!**_

* * *

" _Hey Kivara I hope we can stay like this forever!" a young boy spoke softly at his older sister as they both laid on the small meadow staring at the night sky full of stars. The older sibling smiled nodding to her younger brother. "Yea, I'd really like that."_

" _Morning Kivara!" one of the clan members yelled as the young girl ran through the clan grounds. The girl yelled a response before running off making the clan member smile softly at the energy of the young girl._

" _Kivara, as your grandfather, I want to say how proud I am of you. You have managed to not only become one of the Queen's most trusted Knights, but you also have caught the eye of the head general of the Royal Guards. On behalf of the whole clan we would like to celebrate this occasion with a party. Happy birthday!" the young girl smiled happily as she watched her whole family cheer for her on her birthday, it was then her younger brother ran up with news saying he got accepted into the knight academy and she glowed with pride for her younger sibling. "Thank you all for celebrating my birthday, but now my younger brother has been accepted into the academy! Please let's cheer for him!" soon the clan roared for the two sibling and you could see their grandfather glow with pride for his two grandchildren he had taken in when they were younger._

" _Everyone, the whole clan has been summoned by the King and Queen themselves on a mission to help a neighboring world transport goods from one place to another and they would like help from us to do the job. I would also like to call Kivara forward." the clan head spoke, Kivara's grandfather, and the young girl stood forward from the crowd after nodding towards her younger brother. "Kivara Slav, you are now old enough to do this, as discussed by the clan's representatives. We deem you leader of this leader, to help you understand what you might face as a general in the later future, if you will a few words." The young girl nodded towards her grandfather. Walking in front of the clan before looking towards her brother who have her an encouraging nod. Taking in a slow deep breath. "Thank you all, I need to remind you that despite this being a light transport mission, we must be extremely cautious, on the other worlds there are things that many of you may have never encountered. Things like darkness, I need all of you to stay strong. With me leading this mission I assure you things will go as smooth as possible. All of you will return safely, rest assure." the crowd cheered once more and left to pack for the mission ahead, leaving only Kivara, her grandfather and younger brother. The three of them smiled as they began to walk home together._

 _Flames danced the ground and heat was prominent on the young girl's skin as kneeled down on the ground crying in agony as all her loved ones lay on the ground dead. All that could be heard for miles were the screams of the young girl as she grieved the loss of her family._

 _Days, hours, she didn't know how long she spent searching for survivors. But finally she found a small family of survivors and they seemed to be tending to a man and child. Quickly jumping to where they were located, Kivara found that it was her grandfather and brother they were tending to. Quickly she dressed any wound that seemed important of the small family and went to work on her family. Her brother only seemed to be unconscious but her grandfather needed dire attention. Quickly placing him on her back she asked the father of the family to grab her brother and asked the family to grab onto her. Soon they were teleported to the castle throne room._

* * *

" _Grandpa! Please stop talking! I need to get help!" the man shook his head and held tightly onto the young girl's forearm to keep her from moving. Slowly taking in a ragged breath the man coughed. "No need Kivara, it's okay. But before I go I need to tell you something." Kivara shook her head and let the tears fall from her face hitting her bandaged arms. "Stop talking like that! You're going to make it!" the old man chuckled and continued talking. "Listen, our time watching the skies with you and your brother has come to an end. And I'm truly sorry...to have to leave you like this." the man stopped to let out a deep wheeze. "But as you are my granddaughter, it only best you know that you are to become the clan head in my stead. That means you have access to the family scrolls and secrets hidden within them. I have left a list of things to do to access them in your room. Please when I'm gone continue on looking over your younger brother like you always have. I'm proud of both of you and I love you." The once hearty, muscular man was now replaced with a frail, pale old man as he struggled to reach over and kiss the young girl's forehead. Once back to his original position he closed his eyes to enter a long deserved rest, one to never awaken from._

 _Leaves flew past the young girl as she stared at the open field before her and let out a painful sigh. She then walked away from the large hill she stood on and as she looked back She felt a sharp pain in her chest as she saw the vast number of tombstones that were once her living clan members, tears fell as she nodded a silent goodbye to her family before walking towards a small floating river to which she hopped onto and made her way back home. All the while a whole floating island was filled to the brim with tombstones and on the very front of the island read a sign that held._

' _To those who were sent to the Lord of death before their time. The Slav family, the shifter clan. Thank you for your hard work and loving presence. You will be dearly missed.'_

" _Welcome all to this joyous occasion, we are celebrating here today the crowning of the newest clan head to the Shifter clan. Kivara Slav, please step forward." King Xavier spoke as the front door opened to the announcement hall and in walked in a young girl around the age of 12, clad in her clan's formal wear. Which consisted of a long deep purple skirt that was cut at the sides with bandages wrapping around the upper part of her thighs. The skirt fell just above her ankle and held good trimmings around it. On the center held her clan symbol that was embroidered with gold. She held bare feet save for anklets that wrapped around her foot. On the top, she was wearing a form fitting shirt that was sleeveless. It held crimson top that ended right under her breasts._

 _Her stomach was covered with criss crossing silver plated armour and ended at the ending of her hips. She wore gold gauntlets that held a large Ruby in the center, said to hold healing properties. On her neck was a simple gold collar. Her shoulder length hair was curled to frame the young girl's face. Her makeup was made to make her purple blue eyes that held a hint of green and gold to pop. Finally as a headpiece, a simple maroon moonstone circlet was placed on her head._

 _Gasps were heard as the young girl made her way down the aisle with her eyes closed and head held upward. Once reaching the altar, the King and Queen smiled down at the girl. The Queen leaned forward and whispered into the young girl's ear. "You look beautiful, just like your mother did when she became clan head." Kivara nodded but it meant nothing to her as she never had the chance to meet her mother. However she smiled softly at the Queen and thanked her. Soon they commenced with the crowning ceremony to where the whole kingdom attended._

* * *

" _Still asleep huh sleepy head?" Kivara spoke as she leaned against the doorframe of her brother's medical room. She requested a private one, and the staff nodded in understanding when they had brought him here. Sighing softly the young girl made her way towards her brother's bed. She sat down on the chair next to his head and smiled down at his comatose figure. Feeling tears pricking her eyes, Kivara let out a shaking breath before taking in a deep one. "You know, I became Clan head today….I wish you would've been there. To see me receive the official crown, you would've loved it they had your favorite foods and I know how much you love dancing." Reaching over she then began to stroke the young boy's head and watched as his chest rise and fall. "Zerrick, I really wish you'd just wake up….I miss you so much. It's hell here without you. I miss my little brother." Soon sobs could be heard from the room as Kivara's head was placed on top of her brother's comatose figure._

 _One year had passed since then and Kivara had finally become the general of the Royal Guards at the age of 13 and the security around the world had never been better. Though some say it's due to the fact that the young girl didn't want a repeat of what happened a year ago or some say that the young general just had a natural knack for that sort of thing, no one truly knows other than the girl herself. Also despite being quite younger than the actual army they have nothing against it and have the utmost respect for the young general._

 _Everything seemed to be right with the world after everything that has happened. However if you to ask the King and Queen themselves, well you'd get a different story. Over the past year the girl has seemed to grow somewhat colder towards everything and her joyful behavior being replaced with iron steel that sometimes strikes fear in the hearts of the two rulers. After the death of her family and the comatose state that the young general's brother seems to be in the young girl has changed for the worst. However, despite confronting her about it they are received with empty promises of reassurance._

Kivara sighed looking up towards the same night sky she would often look at with her brother and grandfather. However that was a long time ago and now the once loving past time is now something that is filled with hurtful memories that the young general is still not ready to face. Sighing Kivara stood up from the meadow and began to return home. While doing so she failed to see several stars beginning to slowly blink out of the sky.


	2. Future's Regret

**_I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR IT'S CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS_**

 ** _~KIOSHINEKOMATA_**

* * *

Mickey frowned as he looked up towards the night sky and saw some stars slowly start to fade away. It was at that moment did he feel a certain chill go down his back and briskly he walked towards his study. Once inside he made sure no one was around and went to go and call Master Yen Sid, asking him what to do in this situation. It took a while before he the wizard answered. Quickly Mickey apologized before stating the reason for calling so late.

"Master Yen Sid! I'm sorry for calling so late but just right now I saw some stars go out and not just today for a while I've been seeing some stars do the same. It just doesn't sit right with me and I have a bad feeling about this." Nodding towards his former apprentice Yen Sid stroked his beard humming. "So you sense it as well? Well, as of right now I can't exactly tell you what or who may be causing this but I do think it wise to perhaps check through the worlds and monitoring what may be going on."

King Mickey nodded firmly but quickly paled as he looked to the corner and saw a large calendar with a red circle over tomorrow's date. Seeing the color drain from the Mouse's face Yen Sid chuckled and asked what was wrong. Mickey gulped before pulling at his shirt collar sheepishly. "Uh, well you see...the problem is….it's Minnie's birthday tomorrow and I know this is important but…" Laughter is what cut off of the small mouse as looked towards the screen, that held the image of his former teacher. "I'm sorry, give me a second!" Yen Sid called before taking in a couple of deep breaths. "It's quite alright Mickey, I understand, but I still think it's important that we investigate this problem immediately. So if you don't mind, if you head over to this world under these coordinates, and tell them of this situation, then they might be of some help. Don't worry, I'll inform them of your arrival." Nodding at his teacher Mickey said his goodbyes and quickly set off towards the new world.

* * *

To say that this world was beautiful was an understatement the world was magnificent, with its pink and orange skies. Floating islands that seemed to all be connected by floating rivers, if one were to look closely they could see the world's people riding on top of the rivers getting from place to place. However it wasn't until he got to the main island did the Mouse gape in amazement.

The main island was massive holding the homes of the residents of the world. It had a feel of Ancient Greek or Roman, reminding the mouse King of a certain world filled with God's. But when he got closer to the mainland he was able to see that there was a Castle that seemed to reflect the light of the setting sun. Its design made it look like it was made of glass.

Finally landing next to a fountain near the side Mickey got down and was able to see the greenery of the place as he walked along white tiled path towards the castle. How the vines seemed to almost crawl over everything it's leaves could reach. However it seemed to add a bit of life to everything.

Upon reaching the front gate the Mouse was met with two fierce looking guards who stared him down and to tell the truth he felt a tad bit intimidated. "State your purpose!" a gruff voice came from one of the guards as he looked down towards the small mouse and almost chuckled when he saw him flinch. "Umm..my name's Mickey Mouse, Master Yen Sid told me to come here." Mickey said making the two guards look at each other before opening the doors to the castle. One of the guards instructed him where to go and he nodded. "Okay, so just follow the red carpet and take a right turn passing three windows." Mickey mumbled as he walked into the castle. Once taking a right turn, he walked down the hall and found two large red doors. Knocking loudly Mickey waited for an response, hearing none he leaned forward to knock again and almost fell forward when someone opened the door.

Quickly regaining his balance Mickey straighten his jacket and looked upwards to the tall man that opened the door. He had spikey black hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a bandana that pulled his fringe away from his from his tanned face. His outfit consisted of an off set white tunic that ended once it reached his hips, where a red sash was tied, the rest hanging off to the side. His pants were black and a tad bit poofed as the ends were tied to his ankle by a thin gold sash. He wore nothing on his feet and grinned when he leaned forward to meet with Mickey eyes, Icy blue eyes bright with mischief. "Hello, nice to meet you, I hear from Yen Sid that you needed our help, your Mickey right?" the man questioned now standing straight.

Mickey nodded slightly, walking forward as the man ushered him through the doors. "Welcome King Mickey to our beautiful home of Janaria, where all pure hearted come for refuge, home to most but unknown to many!" Mickey nodded remembering the world's name for a later date. It was then when another voice spoke this one feminine. "Xavier! Is that the person Yen Sid said was visiting for important business?" Soon a tall woman walked from an entryway that was towards the end of the room. She had long light purple hair that reached her elbows and was slightly wavy towards the end. She wore a form fitting strapless red gown that complemented her pale skin. The dress held purple trimming that lined the sweetheart neckline and as well as the bottom hem. She wore simple gold bracelets on each hand. But what caught Mickey's attention most was the different colored eyes of the woman as she looked his way. Her left eye was a hazel green while her right was a mixture of two colors, blue with green lining the pupil.

The blacked haired man now named as Xavier let out a small whistle and crossed his arms and Mickey looked his way and saw a smile filled with loved that even he smiled. "A beauty ain't she, huh Mickey?" Mickey nodded towards the man and he sighed. "Can you believe she married a guy like me?" Mickey chuckled as the woman finally made it towards them. She turned towards the Mouse and smiled softly. "Hello, you must be Mickey, I presume?" Gaining a nod she continued. "Welcome, my name is Klaris Derite and this is my Husband Xavier Derite, the King and Queen of this world." Mickey froze before kneeling. "In terribly sorry I didn't know you were the King and Queen!" chuckling softly while her husband laughed. Klaris asked the Mouse to rise and told him it was fine for him to stray away from formalities. Mickey nodded and then Xavier escorted all of them to a room to comfortably talk.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you feel as though these stars that are blinking out of existence may be a sign, a sign to something even more sinister than the past." King Xavier spoke all humor gone and replaced with a deep and serious tone that slightly threw Mickey out of whack for a bit before he nodded. The Queen then stepped in. "And you need our help with what exactly" Mickey stumbled and slightly blushed at having to explain the situation once again. Scratching at the back of his head Mickey sighed. "Well you see, it's my Wife's birthday tomorrow and well, I was planning on ya now, spending the day with her. I mean I know it's no excuse to ask you for help when it's my problem but-" cutting Mickey off Xavier rose from his chair dramatically with an angered look on his face as he looked towards the Mouse King startling him. "So you dare ask us for help for such a selfish reason to celebrate your wife's birthday, when everyone's world may be at stake!" lowering his gaze Mickey nodded making Xavier smile wildly. "Well say no more friend! I know what it's like to want to take a small day off and celebrate with the one you love all too well!" Mickey's head shot up so fast that it might of come loose somewhere.

Klaris the chuckled moving things along, "Now who were you thinking of sending for this mission, we may have someone in our ranks that fit your requirements." Mickey nodded pulling out a map. "I would like to hire someone who is able to get into the different worlds unnoticed and someone who is used to dealing with diplomatic matters in case anything happens." Klaris nodded racking her head of who to send when her husband snapped his fingers.

"Kivara, the General of our army." Smiling like he just had the brightest idea out there. Klaris frowned, glaring at her husband.

"Kivara! You want to send that poor child! After everything!" Klaris shouted as she stood from her chair. Xavier frowned, crossing his arms across his chest. "It's been a year Klaris. She needs to get out to the other worlds again, move on." Klaris was about to retort when Xavier continued. "I know she's been through a lot, she's like a little sister to me considering...but she needs to get out there and move past this to try and get better. What better than this mission, and plus it's a short term one, one week max, you know Kivara!" Mickey confused on all this spoke up. "If I can, may I ask who this Kivara is?" Klaris sighed looking of towards the side before walking towards a bookshelf to grab a book on magic then proceeded to walk towards the table where everyone gathered.

 _**Dancers, Healers, Creators, Swordsmen, they were called many things, but they all came from one clan, the Shifter Clan. A Shifter, is a person that is said to be connected to all the worlds that were or will ever be created. They have the power to phase their body through space and move from either world to world or pretty much anywhere their heart's desired. A powerful clan that is mainly found on the world of Janaria, however they can be found other places depending on their main focus in life. This is clan that has dated back centuries, often sticking to themselves due to traditional beliefs. That is all that is known about these people, but know that anyone from this clan is extremely talented in their own right, if faced against someone from this clan, proceed carefully.**_

Once Mickey had finished reading, Klaris slowly closed the book and sighed when the Mouse King spoke. "Am I safe to assume that this Kivara, is a shifter?" Klaris nodded and frowned walking over to a small wall fountain that held a patch of flowers in its center.

"Yes...but a tragedy has overcome this poor Clan. What was once a powerful family united as one had dwindled to two people, even then, as of late the only known living people of this powerful clan are Kivara and her younger brother Zerrick, who as of late, has been in a coma for a little over a year."

Mickey frowned as he took in this information. "What happened, to her family I mean." Mickey asked looking towards the Queen and she smiled seeing genuine concern in the Mouse's eyes, for someone he hasn't even met. Xavier frowned stalking past the two as he walked over towards the a glass case off in the corner. "Murdered, all of them!" Clenching his fists Xavier then took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Klaris frowned shaking her head. "They weren't murdered, we don't know that for sure!...but it's true they're dead. In a simple mission gone wrong...horribly wrong." Soon Klaris flinched as she watched her husband give an angry growl before stalking towards the door and storming off. As the door slammed, Mickey flinched, looking down to the ground in shock.

Klaris saw this and smiled, "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine, just needs to blow off some steam. Now let me call someone to fetch Kivara." Mickey frowned looking towards the Queen. "B-but, after all s-she has been through." Mickey stuttered and this gained a smile from the Queen. "Yes, that may be true but as my Husband said, as much as I hate to say it, he's right. It's been a year, she needs to try to move on, and this may be what she needs. A push in the right direction if you please?" Mickey nodded slowly as he looked towards the window.

* * *

A girl stood in the middle of a field a she stood taking in deep breaths. Her blue fringe pulled back with some clips, allowing her purple eyes to see all around her. She wore a white linen top that stopped underneath her breast and white shorts that stopped mid- thigh, her golden tan skin glistening with sweat, as she had just finished with her daily workout.

Walking to grab a drink from a water bottle she stopped when she heard footsteps approaching her. Calmly she turned around to see one of the new recruits in the army run towards her. "General Slav! General!" the soldier then leaned over as he tried to gain his breath. Looking towards her water bottle she passed it to him and frowned as he denied it. "Kid, just take the bottle already, I don't need a newbie dying before actual training begins." the soldier frowned taking the bottle. "You sure? I mean you just had your workout and you must be tired!" Kivara sighed as she opened waved the soldier to drink it. "I'll be fine, that was nothing, now what's the big deal that has you running around like you lost your head?" She spoke sharply as she moved towards a branch to where she hung her clothes and the soldier turned around as she began to change. "Umm… The Queen, she requests your presence in the throne room, General Slav." Kivara hummed as she finished changing.

"Well, tell her Majesty that I'll be there soon, alright, Frederick?" The soldier nodded he ran towards the river leading back to the castle.

Fastening the belt to her skirt, Kivara frowned looking towards the sky and was deep in thought. _'Looks like I'll be late today, huh?'_


	3. Untold Mission

_**I DONT OWN ANY KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS ONLY THE ONES THAT I CREATED.**_

* * *

Sun filtered into the windows as the sounds of bare feet hitting stone could be heard. Sounds of excitement could be heard as Kivara made her way down a small corridor. Shaking her head, she brushed some of her blue fringe out of her face.

The young general was wearing a purple corset, that was held up with a black collared fishnet that was tied at her neck. The corset had gold trimming the sweetheart neckline and the v shaped hem. There was a ruby decorated with a pair of rings with small horns placed on the center of the corset. The outfit went with detachable sleeves as well, tied at the elbow with a red ribbon. Red lined all around the sleeves, the sleeves were tied at the elbow and fell just hitting base of her palms. She wore black spandex that was covered with a knee length aqua green skirt, that was burnt at the hem. Her feet bare save for the small gold vine anklet, that held small jewels that was tied to her left ankle.

Looking towards the sky to figure out the time Kivara frowned and quickly picked up the pace towards the throne room. Some wondered as to why the girl insisted on walking when she had powers to make things easier and she sighed every time that was questioned. She would always reply with something like 'training' and people understood. But if Kivara was being honest, she did it to remind her of the small things in life, call her a sap she didn't care. Nodding to herself, Kivara had finally made it to the Throne room.

Speaking in a steely voice Kivara knocked on the door. "Milady? I was informed that you requested my presence?" Soon the door was flung open and the young general was then glomped by the Queen as she squealed. "Oh my goodness Kivara! You're so cute when you're trying to sound serious! I missed you, where have you been?" Soon Klaris began to ramble towards Kivara and Mickey chuckled watching the once calm and composed woman go into a fanatic state. Kivara frowned when she heard a new voice and quickly moved her purple blue eyes towards the source. She then found a mouse that reached up to her thighs and frowned slightly as he made his way towards them. Soon the Queen finished her rambling she let the young general go much to Kivara's pleasure and began to introduce the new person.

"Kivara, meet King Mickey Mouse, the King of Disney Castle." Kivara nodded as she recollected a time where she visited the castle when she was younger with the past clan head. Kivara watched as the Mickey raised his hand to shake her's as he smiled brightly. "Hello, my name's Mickey Mouse, but you already know that." nodding at his introduction Kivara firmly yet quickly shook the mouse's hand. "Yes, nice to meet you, your majesty, my name is Kivara Slav, General of Janaria's Royal army and Clan head."

Flinching in shock Mickey took in how young the girl looked. "Gosh, General and Clan head at your age, you're awfully young." Klaris smiled as she frantically waved her hand, like she was shooing away that thought. "I'm sorry I didn't explain this, here in Janaria at a young age you are treated the same as everyone else. For example, a 6 year old could have the same ranking as that of a 20 year old. Due to the fact that everyone on this world seems to mature fast and have longer lives." slowly Mickey nodded processing the information.

Kivara frowned as she saw the Mouse hum in thought at the new information. The Queen giggled at the teen before rubbing her fingers at the crease that formed between Kivara's eyebrows. "Kivara, you really are too serious! You should really learn how to learn how to relax!" Kivara let out a deep breath waving away the Queen's hands. "I am relaxed, but if you will please tell me as to why you called me here?"

The Queen's demeanor quickly changed as Kivara stood straight understanding that it was something important. The Queen moved away from the duo as she made her way towards a map in the hung on the wall. "Kivara, you probably know the stars better than any scholar out there, considering your heritage. But I'm wondering if you actually know the true meaning of this stars, what they truly are." Kivara frowned as she watched her Queen stare longing at the constellation map and it was then that Mickey stepped in.

"You see Kivara, each star represents a world, however as of late I have been seeing some stars disappear from the skies. However, thing is maybe one or two every other time is fine but almost every day I can see a star go out." Kivara froze her eyes widening a bit before she regained her composure. However, despite what she looked outside a terrible turmoil was going through Kivara as she heard these news.

' _Is this what I've been feeling these past few days? The loss of those worlds?'_ Kivara thought as she nodded and Mickey continued. "I would like to visit the world's and make sure that nothing out of the ordinary is happening, but due to personal reasons I can't go myself. So I was wondering if I could ask of your help to visit these worlds and report back to me of what you find." Kivara looked down to the Mouse King and stared into hopeful eyes before faking a laugh. "Let me guess, it's your wife's birthday or something tomorrow?" Mickey blushed before looking towards the side and down to his wrist, which had a small digital watch. "Actually, it's today, since it's now midnight back home." Kivara smirked and chuckled lightly.

"I would be honored to do this job for a King, that's kingdom is known by all." Klaris smiled at the fact that Kivara accepted Mickey's requested but felt her eyebrow twitch when she heard the rest of her statement. "But under one condition." Kivara smirked making the Queen's anger rise a bit. Leave it to the young teen to come up with some other conditions. Sighing Klaris rubbed her forehead, this is why most people call the General of Janaria, Gambling Vixen, she always had something up her sleeve. "Name your conditions." Mickey said looking towards Kivara skeptically. Klaris stared at him wide eyed. "Mickey! Please think about what you're doing? I don't think-" the Queen was cut off when Kivara raised a tan hand. "Milady, with all due respect, I think his majesty can think for himself. Of he wants to take up on my terms let him." Klaris glared but cross her arms and turned to look towards the side pouting.

"Now, your Majesty, I'll do your little job, if and only if you agree with trading and coming to aid of Janaria whenever needed. We allowed to send troops to your world if need be to rest for a day, on our way home from a mission. Also we would like to you to look over a peace treaty between our worlds." Both Mickey and Klaris stared at Kivara before Mickey let out a good laugh. "Okay, I understand. I'm sorry about laughing it's just that I thought you had something else in mind!" Kivara nodded reaching into her skirt pocket and pulled out a small moon crystal, she then proceeded to give Mickey the crystal. Walking away Kivara set off to say her goodbye.

"Just tap the crystal twice to call or once to summon her and when she's calling a screen will appear, it'll tell you what to do from there. Neat huh? Kivara made them herself!" Klaris explained clapping her hands. Mickey nodded thanking the Queen before saying his goodbyes and set off towards his Gummi ship.

* * *

"Alright! Listen here, I'll be leaving for a short term mission, but if I get word from anywhere or from my second in command that any of you are causing a ruckus, let it be known that I will personally deal with you when I come back. Until then all of you are off duty, unless their Majesties say otherwise!" Kivara barked out holding a spear in her left hand as she glared towards the crowd. The crowd cheered in thanks as they left for their small vacation. Shaking her head Kivara walked away after nodding towards her second in command.

* * *

A soft tap could be heard as Kivara closed the door to her brother's small medical room, bag in hand. Pulling a chair towards the bed, Kivara smiled, really smiled. As much as Kivara hated it, she could only smile when she was with her little brother. Other times she faked it and it wasn't like she meant to do it, she just didn't feel like smiling. Sighing, she watched her brother's chest rise and fall with his breathing. Placing the bag on the floor she took out some thing that her brother would often eat and like to play with when he was awake. She then placed them on the small nightstand that was off to the side and smiled staring at the small photo that was placed there. Leaning back in the chair she was sitting on Kivara stared at the ceiling as she had her fingers interlaced with one another. Softly she began to talk.

"You know, it's been a year since I've heard your laugh, since I've seen you talk, seen you walk. It been a year since we've saw the stars together. It's been a year since I lost you….Sorry, I promised that I wouldn't talk about that anymore huh?...Oh! By the way, I'm heading over on a mission tomorrow, but I swear I'll be back as soon as possible. It's just a small recon mission nothing major, I know how you worry. I'm sorry but I have to cut the visit short, I still have to pack but I'll be back." Rising from her chair Kivara smiled, moving her brother's black hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. "I love you Zerrick." with that she walked away.

* * *

Running on the roof tops to Halloween Town, Kivara looked around for anything suspicious and found none. She had just finished talking to the world's leader, Jack and asked if he had noticed anything weird and he said that he didn't know of anything but would call her if he did. Nodding to herself, pulled out her purple moon crystal and talked on it. "Call Mickey." soon a buzzing was heard and Kivara patiently waited and King Mickey answered. "Your Majesty, I just finished looking over Halloween Town and nothing seems to be out of the ordinary." Mickey frowned but nodded all the same. "What about Jack what did he say?" Kivara shook her head. "He said that he couldn't think of anything but if anything came up, that I would be notified." Mickey let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thank you Kivara, I couldn't have done this without you! How many worlds do you have left?"

Kivara pulled out a small roll of paper from her pocket and looked over it's contents before scratching out Halloween Town. "Well, it's been 5 days and I've gone through all of the worlds, except one and that would be Destiny Islands." Mickey held his chin in thought as he heard the name of that world and hummed. "Kivara I know I just said that it would be a short mission but this is really important. I need you to keep an eye on that island, because on it holds the key to the answer I might be looking for. However, I can't go without raising suspicion. You are allowed to go back home of course but you need to watch that island."

Kivara frowned hearing the seriousness in the mouse's voice and sighed. "Of course, I'll do the best I can to monitor that world, though I'll do it on my terms, alright?" Mickey nodded and they said their goodbyes.

' _I have a really bad feeling about this, but a mission is a mission. Better head back home to report to the King and Queen.'_


	4. Grounded Stars

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!...I'm really late with that, sorry., but hey better late then never yea?**

 **So I finally got around to editing and uploading this chapter! Hope you like it!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DONT KINGDOM HEARTS OR ITS CHARACTERS IN ANYWAY**_

 _ **I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS THAT INCREATED IN THIS FIC.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Hopping off the palm Kivara looked at her surroundings. A small island surrounded by water, a waterfall near the back and it seemed that several boats were tied to a small little deck of towards her left. She smiled a bit at the feel of soft, warm sand under her feet rather than coarse, hard stone she was used to back home. Sighing in content, she looked towards the blue skies and nodded to herself.

It wasn't long when she heard voices near her and she jumped up and shifted up on top of a palm tree, making sure to hide within its leaves. Soon three kids around her age entered her vision.

Two males and one female, the female had dark red hair that reached her chin and bright blue eyes that popped with her pale complexion. She wore a black tank top with a white spaghetti strap shirt that had purple lining that was an inch wide lining the top of the white shirt. Both shirts ended just above her navel and she wore a purple skirt that was about mid thigh and was cut at the sides. She wore spandex purple shorts underneath, the skirt held a star like pattern near the end of it and had a dark purple belt that had a gold casing wrapped around her waist.

One of the boys was shorter and had brown spikey hair with two bangs framing his face and reached a little under his chin. His bright blue eyes smiled happily and he had a more a tan complexion compared to the female, she guessed the female wasn't from around here, but waved it away. The boy wore a red jumpsuit that reached his knees and wore a black and white jacket that held blue detailings. If she were to look closely should could see a silver chained necklace that held a crown pendant. He wore white and Gray gloves and large bright yellow shoes that seemed the hurt her eyes for a bit before her eyes adjust to them a bit. However, Kivara wondered how the boy walked with them on, shrugging she moved on towards the next boy.

His was a tad bit taller than the other boy and had silver hair that reached his shoulder blades and had bright aqua green eyes that held curiosity within them that slightly unnerved her. He wore a form fitting yellow shirt that had black lining his sides. Two black straps came together forming an X on the center of his shirt and held a tan complexion but was slightly lighter compared to the boy next to him. He wore black gloves that seemed to only reach his palm and wore dark blue pants that had lighter blue pants that were held up by a buttons connected to his belt.

Kivara frowned as she felt a bright light and warmth come from this boy as she watched him him laugh along with his friends. Quietly, she reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her red moon crystal. Quickly tapping her crystal a small screen popped up and she contacted King Mickey, making sure to place in the whisper notification.

* * *

Mickey was walking through the castle looking for Donald and Goofy when he felt a slight buzzing come from his pant pocket. Reaching inside he pulled out a silver moon crystal. He saw that Kivara was trying to reach him and and pressed accept call when he saw a whisper notification pop up, he quickly jumped inside an empty room.

Whispering, Mickey spoke as he watched the camera fumble. "Kivara? Is everything okay?" slightly worried Mickey frowned and watched as the camera continued to fumble before it was focused and he was able to see the blue haired teen once more. "King Mickey, I would like you to further explain as to what exactly I'm looking for?" Kivara's widen as she watched the silver haired boy look over to her direction and she flinched as he glared. ' _He couldn't, not possible I'm hidden within the leaves, of course he can't see you.'_

Kivara thought as she clenched into the crystal, though it wasn't until she saw the boy run towards her hiding spot did she start to slightly panic.

Quickly she shifted towards the small cabin that was near the waterfall and watched as the silver haired boy jumped at the palm next to the one she was hiding in and launch off it and landing near on the top of the palm and began to look inside the palm. She could hear the yells of the other two kids as they yelled the boy. However she was too far away to clearly hear what they were shouting.

Sighing that she got away, Kivara looked down at the crystal and saw that Mickey had an worried expression. Waving it off she explained what happened and Mickey chuckled. " I never said you couldn't interact with the people living on the island." Kivara frowned and watched the Mouse laugh and she scoffed. Whispering into the crystal still, Kivara spoke as she peaked her head to see what was going on outside the small cabin.

"Well, how do I explain why I was hiding inside a palm tree seemingly stalking them? 'Oh yes, I was just hiding here watching you, please don't mind me!' What did you expect?" Kivara said as watched the three teens gather around the palm she was just in. Mickey chuckled and nodded agreeing with her before he got serious. "Alright, so you know about the war between light and dark right?" Kivara frowned, going back to her history lessons with her teacher and briefly recalled it nodding. "Well in order to combat it, a Keyblade wielded is chosen, correct?" Kivara nodded and she watched as the teens continued talking and she groaned.

"You can't be saying that one of these…inexperienced little...kids might be the chosen Keyblade wielder?" whispered yelled as she glared at the scene in front of her and scoffed. Mickey chuckled as he heard Kivara's reaction. "Need I remind you that you're a kid too." Kivara flinched as she clicked her tongue in annoyance. "At least I'm more experienced and need I remind you, your Majesty, the I'm the General of my world and have seen things these kids wouldn't dream of!" Mickey sighed and agreed with the blue haired teen and chuckle lightly at her reactions.

"They're playing with wooden swords for Firest sake!...Firest is a God my family guards." Mickey nodded and chuckled when Kivara turned the crystal to let him the sword fight. "Gotta say, they aren't bad!" Kivara groaned and slid her back against the wall of the small cabin. "Not bad? They're practically wide open for the enemy! They're asking for a hit!" Mickey grimaced and said nothing. Kivara sighed running a free hand across her hand. "Anyway, your Majesty, all I need to do is watch over this 'Key' as you put it, and make sure nothing happens to it,correct?" Mickey nodded at the teen and gasped when a knock at his door sounded and quickly he ended his call with the teen.

Kivara clicked her tongue and staring at the group of teens from her place in the cabin. ' _Hot Shot, is probably the one…however, I can't jump to conclusions, I need to keep an a closer eye on them.'_ Kivara nodded to herself and shifted away, in the deeper part of the island to gather her information.

* * *

"Hey Riku! What were you doing?" The spikey haired brunette yelled as he ran towards his friend with the red haired girl following closely behind, who was currently up putting his sword away. The silver haired teen frowned looking at the palm once more before shaking his head. The brunette frowned at his friend and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Hey spider Monkey, what was all that about?" the silver haired teen fumed and glared at his friend. "Don't call me Spider Monkey!" This then lead to an argument between the brunette and the silver haired boy.

The red haired girl laughed as she watched her friends argue over something so small. Her small laugh gained the attention of the two boys and they began to laugh with her. "Kairi, you always know what to do to get us to stop arguing!" the brunette said smiling. Kairi, the red haired girl smiled waving her hand in front of her face. "You're being weird, I just giggled! Anyway, we need to go and catch with Selphie and them!" Kairi yelled as she ran away past the bridge connecting the play island and the main land.

The brunette sighed happily as he watched the girl leave making the silver haired teen shake his head. The brunette frowned, raising an eyebrow to his friend. "Oh, what's wrong Riku? Jealous that she likes me more than you? Hmm!" Riku blushed and pushed the brunette's face away from him as it was inching closer to him. "Whatever Sora, you know Kairi's like a sister to me." Riku walked away leaving a pouting Sora before he glared over at Riku. "Maybe you're just saying that so I let my guard down, and you can go and date Kairi!"

Riku sighed and shook his head before smirking. "What if I am? What are you going to do about?" Sora frowned seeing the taunting look his best friends eyes and he scoffed, jogging away. "Whatever man, we gotta go." Riku nodded but stopped as Sora ran ahead. He turned around and stared at the palm again before running ahead to catch up with everyone else.

' _I know I saw something and I'm going to find out what it was.'_

* * *

Kivara walked through the forest of the island, which isn't as small as she thought. Pushing past leaves from low hanging trees, Kivara finally made it to a clearing. Smiling to herself she nodded and set to work making a temporary home for herself, in case of emergencies.

Closing her eyes she raised her left index and fore finger and whispered

' _Holy Creation Magic: Endless Canvas'_

Her fingers began to glow a pale gold and she started to draw in the air what she wanted to have her home like. She had to be careful as to the spell worked with her mind, so she had to put all her main focus in creating this house.

2 hours had passed and she had finally finished creating her new home. Kivara smiled at her work. She had to create the outline of the home and it's detailing making sure she didn't mess up. Once that was created she started making the furniture. Finally, she was left with a small 4 bedroom 2 bath cabin and she nodded. Walking inside she went into one of the rooms and walked to a desk.

"Okay, so what we know so far is that one of those three kids might be the chosen Keyblade wielder, now just who?" Kivara mumbled as she scribbled onto a scrap of paper and ran her hand through her hair. Standing she could hear the slight jingles of her anklet ring and she paused. Kneeling over she unhooked it and brought it close to her face. The setting sun reflected it as it's light passed through an open window. ' _He couldn't have...could he?'_ Quickly Kivara scribbled onto the paper before leaving the anklet on the desk and running out the door.

On the paper read in neat writing the words, 'Anklet; caution with this one.' above a sketch of Riku, who was nameless on her paper.

* * *

"Make sure you don't stay here long, alright Riku?" Sora called as he sat in his boat along with Kairi. Riku nodded as he waved his friends goodbye. Once they were out of site, Riku began to run towards the palm from this morning and looked all around it. "I swear I felt someone watching this morning, I even saw a twinkle in the palm." Riku frowned as he mumbled to himself, oblivious to the onlooker hidden in a bush near the palm. Kivara studied the boy as he searched the palm and smirked.

'So it was the anklet! Good thing it's gone now, weird though, it's never given me any problems until now. I guess I was right in labeling him with caution. He might blow my cover before I reveal myself.' Kivara thought as she watched him with careful eyes.

' _So, he's name is Riku huh? Guess, is better keep a close eye this one_.' Kivara thought shifting to her cabin, causing the bushes to rustle. Riku quickly turned around and faced the bushes, he dived into them and found nothing. ' _Of course there's nothing there! Stop this, you're starting to act like Sora, jumping at every little thing!'_

Walking towards his boat, Riku set off home to start a new day tomorrow morning.


	5. Reckless encounters

**_DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!_**

 ** _I JUST OWN THE CHARACTER THAT I CREATED!_**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

* * *

Two weeks Riku has been acting weird, to say frankly it's freaking his friends out. Several occasions he has been seen jumping into bushes, waters and climbing rooftops looking for something. He's been confronted by both of his friends to try and get to the bottom of this. At every confrontation, the silver haired male always yelled in frustration and continued to say nothing was wrong with him.

Kivara chuckled as she watched the three friends talk rather loudly about what was wrong with their silver haired friend. She already knew what was going on since she was the cause of it. However, despite enjoying the small argument at hand she needed to finally get everything ready to show herself. Jumping from the rock ledge she was currently on, Kivara then shifted to her small lodge over in the Island's forest.

* * *

"Okay, let's see they still should be in the island seeing as it's still noon. Okay, time to get started and remember, smile!" Kivara mumbled as she stared at the mirror in her room and watched as she failed at a genuine smile, making it look like she was constipated. Sighing, she then looked into her full body mirror and took in her clothes. "Maybe I should lose the formal wear?" Kivara hummed as she brushed some fuzz from her purple corset. Sighing she swiped her hand upward and she felt her clothes begin to swap out.

Soon she stood in a knee length flowy white skirt and a red tank top. She still wore nothing on her feet but now she wore her anklet. Giving her short blue hair a shake she sighed. "Remember your cover story and you'll be fine." with her small pep talk, Kivara nodded and walked out of her house.

* * *

"Riku, really what's wrong? Why are you acting so weird!" Sora almost yelled as he watched his friend glared over near the waterfall almost like he was paranoid. Kairi nodded agreeing with Sora. Riku's constant paranoia kept worrying her. At first she did feel as though Riku was on to something but as she always found his accusations to be false she just pushed it that something was wrong with him. Meanwhile, Riku grew annoyed with his friend's constant nagging. "I'm telling you that nothing is wrong! How come you don't believe me when I say that something or someone is watching us!" Riku said through gritted teeth and Sora almost groaned in exhaustion. "Riku, as much as I liked to believe you, every time we went to go looking around where you said you felt something, we never found anything! Sure, we found a small crystal at one of the sites but that could've been dropped by someone passing by!"

Riku frowned and rubbed at his eyes that seemed to have heavy bags underneath them. It wasn't until he felt his hair stand up from the back of his neck did he turn around and look towards the wooden building behind him near the docks. Running towards them he ran up its stairs with his friends behind him. Hiding along with his friends in the corner, they waited and soon they heard soft thumps hit the wood planks of the building. As The person made it to the top of the stairs, gasps came from Kairi and Sora as they watched their friend tackle what seemed to be a blue haired girl from the top of the stairs.

A yell of surprise could be heard from the girl as Riku tackled her and they both slid across the planks of the building. Quickly Kairi and Sora ran towards their friend to pull him off the girl. "Riku! Riku! Get off you're hurting her!" It took a bit to get the boy off the new girl but soon it was done. Sora struggled to keep Riku from questioning the girl and yelling in her face while Kairi helped the girl up. The blue haired girl groaned as she was helped up. Running a hand down her back she winced. Kairi frowned and took a look at her back. She saw that her shirt had a giant gash at her back and several splinters could be seen digging into her back.

Frowning she looked towards Riku and walked over towards him. Raising up hand she smacked her friend in the face and began to scold him.

"Enough is enough! Riku, look me and Sora really care for you and want to do everything we can to help you get through whatever you're going through, but that doesn't give you permission to just go and tackling random people. Now if you excuse me, I need to go and treat this girl that you just rudely tackled!" with a huff Kairi pulled on the girl's hand and began to lead her to somewhere else. All the while leaving the two boys behind both with shocked faces.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about that! Also, sorry you had to see that as well, he's never usually like that, but lately he's been saying that he hasn't gotten any sleep and he's being so paranoid saying that someone's been watching him. I'm really sorry!" Kairi said as she continued to drag the girl through a door of a small cabin right next to the water falls. Pulling up a small cot from the corner of the cabin Kairi motioned for the girl to lay down.

"This is kinda like our infirmary, in case someone on the island gets hurt. Now lay on your back, please." the blue haired girl nodded as she did as told and flinched as Kairi poked at her back. Mumbling an apology, Kairi went to work as she pulled out some scissors. "I'm really sorry about having to cut your shirt like this, umm?" The blue haired girl shook her head and spoke softly. "My name's Kivara, it's okay." Kairi smiled and cut the pieces of torn up fabric and went to work. "My name's Kairi by the way, again i'm sorry about my friend back there, please don't hold it against him." Once again Kivara shook her head and Kairi sighed in relief.

After several splinters later, and several things that went unsaid by Kivara later, Kairi smiled at her handy work. She had successfully pulled out all the splinters from the girls back and carefully bandaged her. Nodding to herself she told Kivara to stand. Standing up, Kivara stretched her back and frowned when the bandages began to fall. Sighing, she grabbed the falling bandages and quickly set to work on removing her bandages.

Sending Kairi a welcome smile she began to face, her allowing the redhead to view the multi colored eyes that belonged to Kivara. "Thanks for the bandages...umm, Kairi was it? Thanks but I won't need the bandages, I'll be sure to replace them seeing as though you can't use them anymore." A silence fell between the two girls as Kairi was too busy staring into the color of Kivara's eyes.

Smirking, Kivara leaned forward and widen her eyes. "You know Kairi, it's rude to stare." Blushing, Kairi jumped back and chuckled. "Yea, umm...sorry about that, I didn't mean to. Anyway, you should keep those covered, don't want to get those infected." Kairi spoke with a small blush I'm her face as she leaned back. Kivara nodded closing her eyes before crossing her arms. "Yea don't worry about that, I got something for that. But I should probably head home now and change." Nodding Kairi opened the door and came falling Sora and Riku who seemed to be eavesdropping.

Kairi huffed puffing out her cheeks. "You were peeping weren't you! Trying to see something you weren't supposed to, weren't you?" Leaning forward Kairi flicked the boys heads. Staring at the two boys on the ground, Kivara sighed and push past the three, holding into the bandages, lazily waving her hand behind her. "See ya later Kairi, be sure to give them a stern talking to ya?" It wasn't long until Kivara disappeared up the steps and down the other side of the wooden building.

* * *

Sora finally released his friend from his hold and frowned. "What the heck was that! Now you're attack people! She was just a new kid passing through, maybe she was coming to say hi and you go and tackle her!" Sora groaned as he watched his friend grumble in his spot. Heaving a heavy sigh, Sora rubbed his forehead and motioned for Riku to follow him as he went down the stairs. "Come on, let's go apologize." Frowning, Riku glared off to the side but moved towards the side with a huff. Shaking his head at how childish his friend could be at times, Sora sighed. They soon made it to the cabin near the waterfalls.

"Let's see if Kairi's done treating her so we could go inside." Leaning forward in the wooden door, Sora was about to call and see if Kairi had finished and if they were allowed to walk inside. However, Kairi opened the door making Sora fall forward with Riku trying to save his fallen friend. In the end, Riku ended up falling as well as and they both ended with sand in their mouth. Sora coughed as he raised himself off the ground and Riku just laid there for a couple minutes and watched as Kairi glared at them. She then accused them for being peeping Tom's to which he blamed on Sora. It was then after Kairi had thumped them on the forehead did they see the new girl begin to walk away. Riku fumbled to get up from the sand but only fell again.

He winced as he saw the redness on the girl's back. He could plainly see the red scratch marks from when he tackled her. Sitting on the ground, Riku watched as she walked away bandages in hand. It was then when Kairi sighed did he look up. "Isn't she cool? And her eyes! They're so pretty!" Kairi giggled as Sora stood up and look up at her, curious. "Well what's her name then?" Kairi smiled rocking her heels back and forth. "Her name's Kivara, she said she'll be back soon, since she had to change and everything. Due to a certain someone practically chasing her off!"

It was then that the whole island could hear the scolding Riku got from Kairi.

* * *

"Tch, I can't believe I had to get hurt to keep a cover! Damn this stings!" Kivara said through gritted teeth as she applied a salve on her back to keep the swelling down and infection to a minimal. Once finished she tossed her cut shirt into the bin after wiping her hands on it. Walking over to her closet, Kivara pulled out a green strapless form fitting shirt and nodded. _'No need to waste magic changing my outfit if it's just a shirt.'_

It was then that Kivara heard voices come near her home and she tensed. Hearing them grow louder she made a break towards her door making sure to turn off all the lights in the house and she shifted a few feet in front of the house, making sure she was behind the voice she heard. Reaching forward her hand went past into a small pocket of space, where she pulled her hand back and she pulled out a small dagger.

Up in the tree she crouched and looked forward and saw three figures in the distance near her home. Jumping towards another tree, she was able to see Kairi and the others walk toward her home. Straining to hear she leaned forward. "Look Riku! This has to her home! There's no other reason as to why she came this way! This way you can apologize!" Kairi exclaimed as she waved her hands upwards and Sora agreed. Sighing, Kivara let herself quietly drop down and she tossed her dagger in the air, sending it where it came from.

Walking forward she smirked and stopped walking when she was in close distance. She shifted her weight to one leg and spoke clearly.

"First staring, now stalking? Wow, we just met and you're already stalking? Jezz, Kairi I thought we were cool?"


	6. Needed apologizes

**Hey! I'm back and not only that I got three chapter for you today! I wanted to get them in in time for valentines day but the last one of the three took a little longer then expected but they're here now! Sorry for the wait! Now moving on to the actual story.**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEART NOR DO I OWN ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Groaning, Riku raised a tan hand to his forehead and flinched as the light entered his vision. Shuffling and soft mumbles could be heard as he slowly got up from his bed. "W-where am I?" Riku questioned in a raspy voice, taking in the strange surroundings.

It was a small room with beige walls with hardwood floors. He seemed to be laying on a small twin sized bed and there was a desk off to the corner. He saw a cabinet that held weird looking bottles inside and random herbs. It didn't take long to hear the door open to his left. "So you're finally awake?" Slowly he squinted his eyes and saw the girl from earlier stand at the door way. He could hear the soft taps of her bare feet hitting the ground as she walked towards him.

Riku frowned as she placed a hand on his forehead and heard her click her tongue. "Really, you should get some more rest unless you want your body shutting down on you again." Kivara scolded as she went towards the cabinet and pulled out a small red bottle, followed by what looked like a few leaves. Mixing them together, Kivara then drained the leaves from the liquid and handed it to Riku.

Riku looked at the liquid skeptically, slightly glaring. Kivara smiled, shaking her head. "Drink it, it's supposed to help restore some of your energy." Slowly taking the small bowl that contained the strange liquid, Riku nodded in thanks. Slowly sipping the mysterious drink, Riku had expected a bitter taste, the usual for all medicines, this however held such a sweet flavor that Riku wondered if it was really medicine. Smiling Kivara nodded towards the teen and walked back towards the door. "If you need anything, I'll be outside in the kitchen, making dinner." Riku nodded before he quickly spoke out, which made his throat feel like it was set on fire.

"What do you mean, dinner? It was just early afternoon not too long ago!" Kivara shook her head chuckling and looked out to the hallway and saw Kairi and Sora look at her with hopeful eyes. "How long do you think you've been asleep?" with that Kivara left and soon after Kairi and Sora ran in, tears of joy running down their face as they launched themselves at their friend.

"Riku! We were so worried about you! One minute you were fine and then the next you were on the floor out cold!" Kairi said through sniffles as she hugged her friend, meanwhile Sora was crying so much he couldn't make out a single sentence. Riku smiled softly at his friends and tapped his throat and signaled to them for a glass of water.

Nodding Kairi ran out and Sora wiped his eyes. "Glad you're better now Riku! You were out for two days!" Flinching Riku stared at his hands as he sat up on the bed. Letting out a raspy cough he spoke. "What happened?" Sora leaned forward and thumped his friend on the forehead. "Well you see what happened was that you basically made your body shut down with you never resting."

Riku frowned trying to recall what happened before. Sensing his friend's confusion, Sora began to explain what happened.

* * *

" _First staring, now stalking? Geez, I thought we were cool Kairi." Kairi giggled as she waved towards Kivara. Kivara smiled as she looked towards the two boys behind the red head._

" _Hello my name's Kivara Slav, it's nice to meet you." Kivara then waved before she extended her arm to shake hands. Sora smiled and shook hands. "Hi! My name's Sora and this is Riku!" Sora shoved the silver haired teen forward and watched as he stumbled a bit. Riku slowly raised his hand and shook the girl's hand and mumbled a hello. Sora sighed at his friend and spoke up._

" _Sorry about that, he just had a rough week is all, don't hold it against him. He's usually not THIS broody." Sora said receiving a giggle from Kairi who nodded in agreement, while Riku just glared at his friend. Kivara just waved it away and smiled._

" _It's alright, we all have those days, now come on, since you're here why don't we go inside?" Kivara then pointed to her home and Sora and Kairi nodded, Kivara then began to lead the way._

 _However, it wasn't until they were a few feet away from where they were did the small group hear a loud thud from behind him, Kairi then began to yell._

" _Riku! What happened! Oh my, are you okay!" Sora was the first to reach his friend as he checked for his breathing. Kairi quickly followed Sora and begin to check for any wounds. Kairi was like the nurse to the people on the island and quickly went to work._

 _Kivara sighed as she watched the teens scramble to help their friend. Walking over, Sora and Kairi made room for her and slowly Kivara produced a small key and handed it to Kairi. "Go and open the house Kairi. Sora, I need you to help me carry Riku in." Once inside, Kivara had placed Riku in her small infirmary._

 _For two days the two teens had stayed with Kivara and watched as she took care of the boy with such skill. They learned that the reason of Riku's state was due to the fact that Riku had put a large amount of stress on his body, most likely due to the fact of not sleeping in the past couple of days. Him not letting his body rest caused it to finally shut down and that is what was causing this impromptu coma. Saying that he should wake up soon, Kivara set off to make dinner for them._

* * *

"And now here we are two days later with you finally awake! Really Riku, if it hadn't been for Kivara here, we probably would've panicked and hurt you even more. We were just lucky she knew what to do." Riku nodded numbly as he took in all this information and this is when Kairi came in with a glass of water. "Here, dinner should be ready in a few." Riku nodded slowly and drank the water in a heartbeat.

Kairi frowned as she took in the silence in the room. "Well, I think I'm going to go help Kivara with dinner. I'll call when the food is ready." Kairi then walked out of the room and Sora began to walk over to the desk and pull up a chair next to the bed. Smirking up at his friend as he leaned forward on the chair, he placed his head in folded arms.

"You know, you still haven't apologized to Kivara yourself and now you have to thank her for taking you in. She even went through the trouble of facing your parents, explaining what happened. You owe her one considering how worried your parents were!" Sora laughed at the memory and saw Riku frown. Reaching forward, Sora rubbed the crease that was beginning to form in between his eyebrows. "You really need to stop frowning so much, people are going to think you're antisocial or something!" Riku laughed lightly and swatted his friend's hand away from his face. It was then did Kairi yell that dinner was ready.

Slowly getting out of bed, Riku began to stand up slowly until he was on his feet. Sora gave him a look that asked if he needed help and he just shook his head. Sora nodded and stood from his chair and began walking towards the door when he heard his friend give out a yell of surprise and then heard a loud thump, Riku facing first on the floor. Sighing, Sora turned around about to say ' I told you so.' when Riku began to mumble.

"Not one word I swear, just help me up."

Laughing, Sora did as told and they made their way towards the kitchen.

* * *

The sight that walked into the kitchen is what threw Kairi into a fit of laughter. She watched as Riku lazily draped himself over Sora, with the poor boy struggling with Riku's dead weight. Soon dinner was served by Kivara who happily chatted with the three of them and explained what happened while Riku was resting. Soon night came and the three spent one last night with Kivara seeing as it was too late to head back from the forest. Kivara happily agreed and got them situated.

Riku and Sora shared a room and Kairi had her own room, Kivara called a goodnight to all three teens as she handed them some sleep wear. Walking down the hall, Kivara was stopped by a warm gloved hand. Riku blushed in embarrassment as the words tried to form in his mouth. Kivara chuckled and smiled at the teen. "Can I help you Riku? Or did you need to use the restroom? It's down the hall and then take a left, first door on the left." Riku shook his head a took in a deep breath. "Kivara? Umm, about tackling you before, I um...am sorry about that. Also thank you for, you know taking care of me."

Kivara frowned before giggling at the flustered teen. "Don't worry about it, I would've done the same in your condition, if not worse. Also, it's no trouble it's nice to help your friends. Anyway, it's getting late, goodnight Riku." Walking away Kivara left Riku to his own devices before a mischievous voice cut his thinking.

"You like her! You think she's pretty! You like her!" Sora teased as he poked his friend's side. Riku glared and swatted his friend's hand and stalked back inside the room.

Waiting until she was finally alone, Kivara pulled out her crystal, hoping that his Majesty was still awake. King Mickey quickly answered her and she set to work giving her weekly report.

* * *

"Kivara, this is important, I going to need you keep a close eye on these kids, Kairi specifically. From what you've told me and from the videos you've sent, I have a feeling these kids might be more than we think." Mickey spoke in a serious tone and Kivara frowned thinking it over before slightly nodding. 'Keep an eye on Kairi, well that won't be hard since she seems to he sticking to me like glue.' Giving Mickey a brief goodbye, Kivara set her crystal down on her desk and set off to bed. Dreams filled of her family, giving her a sense of warmth and hope, something that she missed in her now mundane life.


	7. An unanswered question

The next morning the three teens had breakfast with Kivara and bid their final goodbyes as they had somethings to prepare for. Kivara smiled as she waved them goodbye before making sure they knew where to go to head back to the main island. Once gone, Kivara lost her smile and quickly made her way into her home. Once inside she made sure to shut all the windows as well as cover them and turn off all the lights to her home.

Knowing the layout by heart, Kivara was able to quickly make her way down the hall to her home and towards an empty wall. She tapped the center of the wall and tapped in the pattern of a small star. The figure she tapped, rose from the wall and she turned it to the left before placing it back. It wasn't long until the wall slid to the side to reveal a passageway underneath her home. Briskly walking down the flight of stairs, Kivara entered a room full of computers and went to work on the main computer. Clicks and the sound of a computer whirring was the only thing heard as Kivara began to input all the information she gathered during her time here.

* * *

Eyes squinted, Kairi scribbled over a clipboard furiously as she sat on a palm on the play island. Mumbling to herself she tried to write all the things she might need to gather. "Hey, Kairi whatcha writing!" Kairi screamed as she almost fell off the palm and held onto her clipboard for dear life. She turned around to see Sora smiling up at her from the play island and she glared. Smacking him on the shoulder, she quickly set back to work. "I swear Sora, you really need to stop doing that! One of these days you're gonna give me a heart attack!" Sora laughed as he climbed the palm tree and sat next to her and read the clipboard over her shoulder.

"Really though, whatcha doing and what do you need ribbons for?" It was then that Kairi smiled happily her face almost split in half from her grin. "The festival! Being the Mayor's daughter means I get to help out with things like these, I couldn't last year cause I was too young but now, Dad's letting me help him! It's so cool, he let me be in charge for decorations and entertainment! But thing is I don't have anything or anybody for entertainment!" Kairi spoke excitedly before deflating slightly.

Sora chuckled at his friend's antics and nodded and watched as she struggled to come up with something, that is until something came up. "Hey why don't you ask Kivara! I remember seeing that she had a dance studio in her house!" Sora smiled before quickly adding something else when he saw the annoyed/questioning glare he received from Kairi. "I wasn't snooping or anything, I swear! I was just looking for the bathroom and I happened to stumble on it! I just never got around to asking Kivara about it!" Kairi looked at her friend out if the corner of her eye before dealing his excuse as a valid one.

Kairi frowned before speaking. "You think she'd be up to volunteering for the festival for entertainment?" Sora shrugged taking the clipboard from his friend and looking through what Kairi scribbled down. "I dunno, I mean it's worth a shot in asking her. She seems fond of you maybe if you ask, she'll say yes." Kairi thought about it for a while looking at the clear blue horizon in front of her before nodding. "Yea, you're right!" Kairi then jumped off the palm tree. Walking towards the bridge she looked back at Sora. "Well you coming or not?" Sora smiled and soon followed Kairi.

Running past the beach, the two ran into Riku who was just coming back checking in on something back at the main land. The two then told him of their plans and asked if he wanted to help. Nodding, Riku agreed and soon they set off towards Kivara's house.

* * *

Blowing out a small candle, Kivara smiled fondly at her sleeping brother's figure as he laid in his bed. It has been a while since she was able to see him, as she was on a long term mission. She had told him of her encounters and how much she had missed him and his bubbly presence. However, it was about time she left to go and visit everyone else in the castle. Turning off the light, Kivara stepped out of the room, not noticing the slight twitch of her brothers face as it turned into a small smile, before relaxing back into it's normal state.

Kivara quickly shifted to her Majesty's throne room and knocked. It wasn't long that they allowed her to enter and she was greeted with tears of joy and warm hugs when she revealed it was her. At that this point she returned to her old clothes as not to draw in attention. The Queen was smiling as she stroked Kivara's hair as she hugged the teen close to her chest, like she was a fragile infant. Meanwhile, the King was blubbering like a whale that he had missed Kivara so much

Kivara chuckled slightly as she started explaining her mission in details which the Queen and King happily listened to. It wasn't until she was halfway into her story did the front door burst open with an army of soldiers. Kivara jumped to her feet and quickly summoned a sword from her space pocket. At the ready, she stood in front of the King and Queen as she protected them. However, it wasn't until she realized it was her own army did she relax and smile.

The army ran inside tears in their eyes and Kivara sighed shaking her head lightly as the army continued to ask where she had been this whole time. Soon Kivara got annoyed with them bombarding her with questions as to where she was and yelled. "Line up!" out of fear soon all of them got in line in an orderly fashion. "Alright, listen here! I'm not here back on a finished mission, actually the opposite. I'm currently doing a mission that is to be kept top secret and is on my first priority. However, like I said before if I hear one thing about all of you being reckless I will return back home faster than you can even think about running away." the army paled at Kivara's harsh words and she flinched in doing so to her comrades. Lowering her voice to a more peaceful one, Kivara smiled slightly. "Though, it is great to see everyone once again, I really missed you." it then that the army she's tears once more for their general and her kind words.

The Queen smiled as she placed a hand on Kivara's shoulder and the King smiled brightly as he chuckled happily. Kivara smiled softly before a ring came from her pocket. Pulling out her moon crystal, she turned around and tapped its surface. The King and Queen quickly sent the army back out and Kivara was able to see her notification in peace, away from prying eyes.

Soon a digital image appeared of her home back on Destiny Islands and at her front door she could see Kairi, Sora and Riku approaching. The King smirked as he looked over Kivara shoulder as saw the silver haired teen Kivara vaguely mentioned. "So let me guess this is the Riku fellow huh?" Xavier questioned as he pointed to the screen where Riku stood and Kivara nodded. At hearing Riku's name, Klaris soon ran forward and saw the teen. "Hey, Kivara, he's kinda cute, maybe you should try and date him!" Kivara's face blushed slightly at her Queen's words and she shook her head to rid of the blush before they could tease her about it. "It seems that they are looking for me, I need to head back." Klaris frowned as Kivara had ignored her previous comment but nodded all the same.

Kivara quickly bid her goodbyes to her Majesty's before quickly shifting to her home in Destiny Islands.

* * *

Landing inside her home she flicked her wrist upwards and soon the lights in her home were turned on and she quickly made herself a place in her home on the couch with her sketch pad. She made look that she was working on something in case they could see her from a window somewhere. Soon enough a couple of knocks were heard and the doorbell was heard. Placing on a forceful but what seemed natural smile, Kivara moved herself from the couch.

Mumbles were heard from the other side of the couch and Kivara opened the door knowing very well who it was. "Kairi! Nice to see you again! Sora, Riku! I bet y'all followed her to make sure she didn't get lost! That's so nice, how can I help you?" Kairi smiled up at her friend and giggled as she passed the clipboard towards her friend. "See Kivara, you're new here so you don't know, but every year around this time, there is a festival that is held in town and the Mayor, my father, put me in charge of all the decorations and entertainment! Can you believe it Kivara?" Kivara nodded as she went through the list of things that her friend had scribbled down and let them inside, where they continued to set on her large sofa. Once inside Kivara got right down to it.

"Kairi this is cool and all but I have a feeling that you didn't come my way just to talk about how excited you guys are." Kairi froze and held a bright smile on her face all the while. Nudging Sora, Kairi have him a look and he shook his head. Kaira frowned as she turned to look at her friend. "It as your idea now go and ask her." Kairi whispered and Sora gulped. Kivara gave them a questioning gaze and looked over to Riku for questions, which he gave her a shrug. Sora smiled awkwardly and squealed as he spoke.

"Well you see, when umm were stayed over those three days to watch over you with Riku here, I was looking for a bathroom and stumbled upon a dance studio. Well, as you can probably see on the clipboard, Kairi doesn't have..um anyone booked for entertainment and well I thought that maybe you could maybe perform?" Sora closed his eyes shut, waiting for the scolding that came with him snooping. All he heard instead was the soft chuckling from the blue haired teen. "You got lost didn't you, Sora?" Sighing, Kivara nodded for the whole group to follow.

Passing by the kitchen and heading past the infirmary that Riku was in, the group found a door towards the ending of the hallway. "This is my studio, while that door over there, is the bathroom. Remember, Sora?" Chuckling at the embarrassed look of the brown haired teen, Kivara opened the door and let everyone in and turned on the lights, to reveal a spacious room. Walking over to an accordion wall, Kivara pulled it back to reveal several outfits. The three stood in amazement as they reveled at the beauty of the outfits.

It outfit was similar in shape, seemingly being made for a specific dance but each one unique in design. I looked as though some were based for the seasons and others looked as though they held a deeper meaning into their design. One thing was true in each design, they each held the same color of gold and held several bangles and glints of small jewels that were skillfully embedded in the stitching. All three teens walked forward as they each wanted to get a closer look. Nodding in allowance, Kivara stepped to the side and let them forward as she walked over to a folding screen. Pulling it forward and facing it to the wall, Kivara stepped behind it.

Smiling, she could hear the mumbles of the teens as they looked towards the clothing. Behind the screen, Kivara quickly swiped her hand upward and she changed her clothes for a way to avoid any embarrassment. Walking from behind the screen, jingles could be heard from the gold rings and crystals that lined her clothing.

She wore a form fitting halter top that was silver and seemed to shine from the light that reflected from it. It was lined with gold near the neckline and small blue crystals hung from the top. The top was covered with a sheer light blue fabric and it stopped around the beginning of her hips.

She wore a bikini bottom the same color of the halter top and it held gold strings hanging from the sides. Over this was also a sheer blue fabric that covered her legs and stopped at her ankles as they were tied by a black ribbon. Past the sheer fabric, a large tattoo was able to be seen, vines that seemed to encase what seemed to be a musical note that was on a line that seemed to curve in on itself. The vines seem to reach from the base of her thigh and wrap around her hip and her back, stopping at the very end of her rib cage.

Her anklet from before was seen as her feet were still bare. Her arms once again held the gold arm bracers that she wore with her usual outfit but were swapped out when she got here.

Her fringe was pinned to the side by a small silver pin that held gold strings hanging. Sher purple blue eyes were lined with a deep black lines that seemed to make her eyes pop. Smiling, she placed her hands on her hips as she waited for the teens to look her way.

Riku was the first to notice Kivara's wardrobe change and blushed slightly at her choice. Sora saw his friend's blushing state and turned around and saw his friend standing there with an outfit similar to the ones next to him and excitedly he tapped Kairi's shoulder. The two of them started happily and seemed to have one thought running through their mind. 'She looks like a princess!'

Riku shook himself if his blush and coughed slightly. Sora smirked nudging his friend and was about to tease him, when Kairi started to speak. "Kivara! You look amazing, you look….just like a princess!" Kivara smiled at Kairi and nodded slightly in thanks. "Thanks, if you would like, I could show you one dance that I've been working on?"

The three teens nodded and Kivara noticed that she hadnt brought chairs. "Umm, I kinda forgot to get you guys chairs, but umm there's a fridge in the corner, that is if you want something to drink." the teens nodded and Riku went to grab drinks while Kairi assured them that they would be fine sitting on the floor.

Nodding, Kivara smiled and began to walk over to a small corner of the room where she set up a small stereo system to play some music.

Walking towards the center, Kivara stretched and waited for the music to play but once that it did, she took off.

* * *

Amazing, that's all he could think of as he watched the girl dance, with such flexibility and grace that could only come with such practice. She looked as if she were to be gliding across the floor with such fluidity that it was almost hard to look away, but when he did he longed to look back towards her. One look to the side at his other friends, Riku knew they thought the same.

When she was nearing the end of her dance, he found himself almost falling forward. She was so breath taking, he couldn't help it. This girl had so many secrets to her, that he wanted to uncover. It was weird since he only met her not too long ago, well officially anyway. He literally tackled her, he still felt sorry about that, since he could still slightly see the traces of the healing scabs on her back from the fall. But besides only knowing her for such a short amount of time, he wanted to get to know her more, because she had this air about her. It was filled with mystery, wonder and finally...such loneliness. He didn't want her to be lonely, he wondered why. Why did she seem lonely when every time he interacted with her or saw her, she seemed to be filled with smiles.

It was clapping that sent him flying out of the depths of his mind and he unconsciously did as well. Glad he did so, because even while he was deep in thought, he could still see the girl dancing beautifully before him. _'Them._ ' he corrected himself in his mind, as he looked over to his friends smiling happily and he choose to compare it to Kivara's smiles and they didn't match up. His friend's smiles seem to be genuine and take up their whole face. While Kivara's didn't seem to reach her regal eyes, her eyes seem to hold such sadness that it unnerved him a bit.

' _What has she seen in her life and why does she seem so sad?'_ Riku thought as he commented on how amazing Kivara looked while dancing and received a warm smile in return. One that still didn't reach her eyes. But why had he noticed it while his friends hadn't?

It was then that Kivara was to perform for the festival as she agreed to Kairi and Sora's proposal, they were beginning to leave and Riku lingered slowly behind them as he noticed a small picture frame containing a photo of what seemed to be a smaller version of Kivara, holding a small child's hand and an adult male placing a large hand on her head. As Riku studied the image, he began to finally notice how quiet the blue haired girl's home really was and frowned a single thought floating through his mind.

' _Where is her family?'_


	8. Star Found

**This has to be my longest chapter yet, I known I promised this one with the last to chapters but this chapter just didn't sit right with me the way it was before. That's beside the point, here the the latest chapter and sorry about before. Without further hesitation, here you go!**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ITS CHARACTERS ONLY MY OWN.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Everything was finally set into motion, Kairi got the okay from the Mayor and was happily setting everything together to get ready for the festival. Everything that was needed was taken care of, nothing seemed out of place but then why did he find himself here?

Riku glared at the door as he stood in front of Kivara's home and found himself pondering on knocking. Why was he even here? He didn't need anything from her, he barely knew her. They weren't really friends, if anything Kairi and Sora would be here, instead of him. They were basically strangers.

' _But that's why you're here, that's why you walked here, because you're strangers. You want to get to know her, no, you need to learn more about her. This girl who seems to be filled with such mystery. You have to!_ ' a voice called in his mind and Riku reveled in his thoughts. Did he really, did he really want to know her better? Would she be willing to do the same?

Raising his hand subconsciously, Riku was about to knock on the wooden door, when it was swung open.

Kivara frowned and looked at little shocked as she took Riku in, as he stood before her front door. He seemed as though he was about to knock and she nodded. "Riku, nice to see you, how can I help you?" Kivara smiled as she leaned against her front door.

She was just about to head over to the main island and grab some fabric to create her new outfit for the festival. She could easily just make the fabric and create her outfit with her magic, but she figured it felt more unique when created by hand. It had more heart. That and she realized she never really went into town all that often.

She decided that she would make a trip into town and gather some other information, while getting the supplies needed. She needed to get the town's people to know and trust her, but she couldn't do so if she stayed inside all the time. Smiling, she waited for Riku to say what he needed.

Riku stared, he didn't mean to stare, she just caught him off guard is all, but here she was in front of him and he was a fish out of water. Kivara smiled as he seemed to stutter out something nervously. "I'm….I was wondering if...i-if you would l-like to….I'm...you...we...um?" Kivara chuckled slightly and smiled softly at the teen. "Would you like to go with me into town? I needed to get some fabric! I'm also new here, so can you give me a tour or something? Show me around?" Riku nodded and Kivara chuckled walking out of the house and locking it behind her.

Walking side by side the two made their way toward the wooden building that was in front of the forest on the island. Riku saw Kivara out of the corner of his eye and he frowned thinking to himself. ' _I…..um….we...we…yeah real smooth Riku! She probably thinks you're weird now_!' Riku flinched when he heard Kivara speak, her voice shaking him out of his thoughts.

"So, what do you guys do around here? Other than head to the island I mean? There has to be things over at the main land to do right?" Riku frowned and looked towards the ground in thought. Mumbling his response, he crossed his arms in thought. "Well, there's a small park, a couple of arcades downtown, umm…really I've lived here all my life you'd think I remember all that is at town from the top of my head." Kivara breathed out a laugh and she was reminded of why she was entering town. "Is there a market?" Riku nodded as he watched the girl light up. Kivara smiled and tugged at his arm.

* * *

The boat ride to the island was filled with questions from Kivara and Riku. Riku laughed as he felt the nervousness from speaking with her, he wondered as to why he felt so nervous with her before. She was so, funny, quirky and so down to earth. Why did he ever think that this girl in front of him was ever so….intimidating? He shook himself to rid of the thought and began to climb out of the boat and tie it to the pier that was near them. Kivara slowly got up after him and he soon helped her on the bridge.

It wasn't long that they found themselves at the market place and everyone began to murmur to themselves as they walked the streets of town.

" _Who's that?"_

" _Would you look at that, Riku finally found himself a nice girl!_

" _Look her eyes! They're so beautiful!"_

 _"Hey mama what's a princess doing here?"_

Riku groaned as he forgot one of the disadvantages to living on a small island. Everyone knew everyone and that wasn't an exaggeration, he had a feeling that he was going to be hearing about this for a couple of days. As they walked the streets of the marketplace, Kivara pulled him towards a booth selling things filled with all things art. A large and buff man ran the booth and he gave a hearty laugh as he saw Riku stand awkwardly next to Kivara, the man's name was Mr. Nobell.

The large man then walked over and placed his large hands on Riku's shoulders and smiled. "Hey there Riku! Nice to see you my boy! Who's this?" Riku frowned, a large blush spreading across his face. Kivara smiled as she looked at the large man and Riku sighed. "Mr. Nobell, this is Kivara, she's new here and I was just showing her around." Nobell frowned as he thought about where he heard that name.

Kivara walked forward and extended her hand to shake hand with the man. Mr. Nobell smiled and did the same and Riku explained why they were here. "Kivara, is going to be dancing for the Festival and she needed some fabric to make her costume for the show." it was then did Mr. Nobell, light up. "You're Kivara! Nice to meet you, I've heard the Mayor saying that Kairi found someone to dance so last minute. Thank you!" Kivara laughed at the enthusiasm of the man and said it was nothing.

It wasn't long that Kivara bought some new paints from Nobell and Riku learned that Kivara loved to draw. She often did so to try to relieve stress. Finally they bought the fabric that Kivara was looking for and they were now heading back to the docs. Kivara hummed happily as she walked next to Riku. Reaching near the boat, Kivara ran forward and quickly set her stuff down before running back to Riku.

Smiling, she grabbed Riku's hand and laughed. "Come on, you promised to show me around, don't go breaking your promise now!" Riku looked shocked for a minute before he nodded and they started to run back into town, hands tightly clasped together.

* * *

They had spent the whole day together, running through the streets of town, making sure to hit every spot that Riku thought Kivara should visit. She seemed to be really having fun with Riku, and for some reason it sent a warm feeling throughout his body.

They had visited the park, arcade and only stopped when Riku found some of his other friends from school and introduced them to Kivara. Everyone she met seemed to immediately love her and Riku didn't know if he liked the feeling. He didn't understand it all to well, it felt like it was a burning sensation that coursed through his body as he watched some guys stare at her with something other than normal friendliness.

Almost done with the tour, Riku took her to the highest part of the island, it was nearing sunset and quickly grabbed her hand running towards his destination. Hearing her surprised shout, Riku laughed and told her not to worry. Finally reaching the highest point, Riku smiled and pulled Kivara forward. "This, this is the best part of Destiny islands, in my opinion, well other than the beach."

The two were talking as they sat on the cliff overlooking the island and stared at the setting sun.

Kivara had told him that she was never able to hang around other kids her age that weren't her family. It was nice and Riku found himself wondering once more. ' _where were her parents._ ' Opening his mouth to speak, he stopped when Kivara stood. "Thanks, for all this Riku, really it's nice to forget everything and just live life. You know, just live for now and forget all your problems. I guess I don't have time for that anymore, so thanks, this really helped me."

Riku watched her leave and soon the sun had set, leaving Riku sitting on the cliff in the dark. He sat there few a couple more minutes before Sora came running up the hill. "Riku come on, you're mom's looking for you to come eat dinner!" Riku frowned as he looked towards the night sky and nodded and walked down the hill with his friend.

' _She says that yet, why does she look so sad?_ ' Riku sighed as he walked along the worn path with Sora humming next to him and giving him a smirk out the corner of his eye. "I knew you liked Kivara. Come on just say it, you like Kivara, Riku." Riku choked and Sora howled in laughter at his friend's reaction. Sora then ran away as his friend began to chase him down the hill.

* * *

The next few days Kivara spent working on her routine and outfit, with a small help of a certain someone. After that night, Riku brought it upon himself to go over to Kivara's house and just talk and hang out like normal friends. He always offered Kairi and Sora to come and tag along, and Kairi always said she was busy preparing for the festival and Sora would always do the same, just giving him a wide grin as he laughed and said he was going to help Kairi with decorations and the like.

Since then, Riku had been at Kivara's side hanging out talking. Much to his enjoyment, Riku felt like he was getting closer to the girl. Learning the inner workings of what she did in her daily life. He felt like he could say that officially they were friends. ' _Just friends? Is that all you want?_ ' Riku waved that thought away and frowned. Kivara sighed as she watched Riku frown and stare off into space. Clapping her hand and waving her hands like a mad man in front of the teen and sighed as he paid no attention.

Walking off towards the hallway, Kivara paid Riku no mind and went into her room, pulling her mannequin from her closet. She was almost done with it. It was a tad different from the others, as this one had more sheer veils and wraps on this one compared to the usual outfit, but it still had the basic design. Relatively the same with the bikini like clothing underneath. It was a deep blue with a dark sheer blue covering most of the body, the wraps and flowing cloths were a sheer silver. She smiled as she saw the hard work she placed into her outfit. She continued to tweak some things here and there in sizing and finally decided to go back and check on Riku and head over to work on the jewelry for her outfit.

Opening her door she walked and stumbled forward taking what looked like Riku with her. She groaned, sitting up and held her head. Was she doomed to just continue getting hurt just to keep a cover for this damn mission? Opening her eyes, she saw Riku on the floor, his eyes widen as he took in their positions. Soon a large blush bloomed on his face.

Laughing, Kivara covered her mouth and watched as the teen squirmed underneath her as she seemed to straddle him on the ground. "Relax will ya, I'm not going to do anything to you, just an accident was all. Think of it as payback from when we first met? Even though me falling on you was an accident, and you purposely tackled me. Call it even?" Getting up, Kivara lent a hand to Riku and helped him up, the blush never leaving his face.

After making sure he was okay, Kivara brushed herself off and smiled. Looking over towards the clock, she read that it was close to lunch and walked towards the kitchen.

The rest of the day went without problems as Kivara went about her business with some help with Riku. Even though before, when she hated the teen for coming over everyday to try and help around her home, slowly she's grown used to the extra company and looks forward to his visits. ' _Stop that, remember what we're here for, remember what happens to those you care for!_ _The more you distance yourself the better, keep your mask intact!'_ Kivara frowned as she was walking Riku back to his boat. Riku asked what was wrong and she shook her head smiling, watching as he rowed his way back home.

* * *

A few days had passed and it was finally the day of the festival. The streets of Destiny island's mainland flooded as everyone came together for such a joyous event, to celebrate the summer festival. Kairi ran with Sora following closely behind her as they looked everywhere for their blue haired friend. It was nearing her time to perform and she was nowhere in sight. Kairi panicked as she felt that maybe Kivara had cancelled last minute. It wasn't until the two teens heard the DJ speak did they quickly run back towards the town's center to find who they were looking for, standing center stage.

Kivara smiled brightly towards her audience and waved towards her friends. Her outfit from before was now finished with all its jewels set in place, but what stood out the most was the glowing silver star that hung from a leather necklace around her neck. It seemed to shine under the bright lights of the stage. Everyone cheered as they waited for the new act to start.

Nodding, Kivara waited for the music to begin and she took her beginning stance. "Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Kivara Slav!" After the DJ introduced her, the music started and gracefully Kivara began to weave her tale and steal the hearts of the audience.

The crowd cried and laughed happily at the show that Kivara was performing. Even though she said no words, everyone seemed to know exactly what she wanted to say, it was like her moves told her story for her.

At some point slowly a white back drop fell and soon all kinds of colors were able to be seen as she dance along with them, they seemed to move with her as she danced. She smiled at the crowd and jumped down from the stage, causing gasps to go through the crowd. She landed in front of a small child and laughed as she picked up the small child. She proceeded to dance with the small boy and once she finished she placed him down and kissed his cheek, making him giggle and blush. Turning to the crowd she motioned for them to join her. She motioned the moves to the crowd and soon even the Dj and the Mayor were dancing with Kivara.

Kairi smiled happily at her place from the tower overlooking the crowd happily dancing with Kivara and soon her eyes made contact with Kivara's. She smiled and waved but the color drained from her face as she saw Kivara running towards the tower. "Wait! Kivara don't do that!" Letting out a wild laugh, Kivara launched herself from the ground and grabbed into one of the bars of the tower. "Everybody! Who wants to see Kairi dance?" the crowd cheered and Kivara laughed as she heard the protests come from Kairi.

Climbing up the tower, Kivara grabbed onto Kairi's arm and pulled her forward and felt her fall next to her side. Getting a better grip on Kairi as she still held onto the tower, Kivara smiled and told Kairi to relax. Waiting for the teen to do so, and constantly reassuring her she wasn't going to fall, Kivara nodded and watched as Kairi relaxed. Kivara let her hair cover her eyes and let go of the tall tower letting herself free fall for a bit, loving the gasps come from the crowd and the screams come from Kairi.

Her heart pounded and she loved it, it had been a while since she hadn't been able to feel her blood pumping in a while. Finally she twisted her body so that she was upright and bent her knees. She felt her feet touch the floor and she gently placed Kairi down who was feeling the blood rush through her body. Laughing, Kivara placed her hands on her shoulders. "Relax, you're fine, perfectly safe in my hands, now come on follow my lead!"

Kairi begrudgingly joined in on the festivities and soon she found that it was quite enjoyable.

* * *

The sun was setting when Kivara's little performance came to an end and she waved goodbye to her audience. The cheer of an encore could be heard everywhere and she waved them goodbye once more, much to their disappointment.

The mayor laughed as he walked onto stage. Quickly, Kivara made her way past the stage and briskly walked towards the streets of town not bombarded with people. Finally alone, she let out a breath of relief. She leaned against a wall of a building and just leaned her head back.

She smiled, it had been so long since she had some time to actually enjoy what she loved doing, dancing, entertaining people, performing. It was all she used to do before everything changed.

It wasn't until she heard footsteps running her direction did she slightly panic. Quickly hiding between two buildings, Kivara waited for the steps to go away. She still needed to get away and the last thing she needs right now was a some stranger asking her questions about her performance. As much as she like performing for people, she was in a new setting and she would like to blend in as much as possible.

It wasn't until she saw who it was, did the panic rising in her chest leave her and she was able to fully breathe correctly again. Riku stood a couple of feet away from her and she walked forward. He seemed to be panting and his face painted with red, most likely from running his way through the excited crowd to get here. She could hear his curses as he frantically looked all around him in hopes of finding someone.

Kivara shakes her head and walks forward to make her presence known by coughing. Riku whips his body around to face her and he lights up, smiling brightly. "There you are! Uhh...I mean, what happened? You kinda just took off back there, I-everyone was worried that something happened." Kivara looked into his eyes, her eyes boring into his with a questioning gaze, Riku's face resembled a tomato as he looked off to the side and Kivara shook her head.

"Well here I am, and I was hoping to get out of these clothes and head back home to relax." _'I just really need to get out of here and make sure everyone back home are okay.'_ lately she had been getting reports of some soldiers going missing and some random attack happening in the kingdom.

She needed to get to the bottom of it, she may be on a mission but she needed to make sure her home was safe as well. Riku grabbed Kivara's forearm and sort of pleaded with her with his eyes before actually speaking.

"Um...I don't want to force you or anything, but you know the festival's still going on and I wanted...to you know, I just thought….I could...show you around again. A hangout you know?" Riku's face was still red like before and Kivara wasn't sure if it was from running anymore. At the look of Kivara's somewhat confused and distant look, Riku further explained. "Yeah, like with everyone else, just the four of us, me, you, Kairi and Sora."

Kivara could feel his hand slightly tremble and hear his breathing hitch as he waited somewhat nervously. Kivara stared at his his hand and and back at his slightly red face. Kivara couldn't help but smile at the teen and place her right hand on his that was still holding firmly in her left forearm. For some odd reason, she felt warm inside and it felt foreign to her. She knew this feeling, it was familiar but somewhat different.

"Riku, if you don't mind waiting for me to change back home, then we can go to the festival together, if that's what you really want, just the two of us together."

Riku seemed to beam at her as she spoke and she was reminded of a small puppy who was just praised. Kivara couldn't help it and let out a laugh. Riku smiled as he made Kivara laugh, a genuine laugh, not a giggle, chuckle, or a covered smiled, a genuine smile and he loved how it sounded, like little chiming bells. He laughed with her and watched let go of her forearm. "I'll meet you up by the town's center okay?" Kivara stood and pondered, remembering her adventure with Riku two weeks prior.

Nodding, Kivara walked away with Riku waving goodbye before shouting in excitement, once he thought she was out of earshot.

* * *

Kairi and Sora giggled at their friend as he sat patiently on a park bench. He looked like an over eager toddler in a toy store. Looking towards each in a silent conversation and nodded, as they sneakily went over behind a couple of bushes and jumped out to scare their friend. Riku jumped out of his seat and held his chest, as he slowly turned around to see his friends laughing on the ground. Once he calmed down, Riku went over about to yell his friends when someone tapped his shoulders.

Still slightly mad at his friends for trying to scare him, Riku angrily turned around and growled angrily. "What do you want?" it wasn't until he realized who it was did Kairi and Sora burst into tears of laughter at the look of Riku's face. Riku paled, all the color just seemed to literally drop and he watched as Kivara stared at him with a shocked expression before turning back to one that looked reserved.

"Wow, okay, seems like I always catch you at a bad time, I guess I'll just head over towards one of the booths and let you cool off." Kivara quickly walked away and Riku was left with his arm stretched out to Kivara as he watched her quickly walk away.

He could still hear Kairi and Sora laughing at him and he proceeded to yell at them for scaring him, all the while they couldn't stop laughing.

After the two teens received their scolding and finally caught their breath from their laughing fest, they finally set off to go and look for Kivara. It took a while but the three soon found her hunched over a small tub of water. She stared intently at the water before raising a small wand and skimmed it across the water's surface. She smiled happily as she quickly tossed whatever she had caught into her little bucket. Quietly she stood and calmly tried to pay the man at the booth who refused kindly. Kivara smiled and shook her head and paid for the game and left before the owner could deny with a small little turtle in a clear aquarium.

The three teens ran forward and tried to catch up with Kivara. Soon they lost her once again but it wasn't for long when Sora, hopped up on a bench and looked over the bustling crowd. "Look guys she's over there by the fruit stand!" Soon the teens were running up and finally caught up with Kivara. "Kivara! Wait please!" Kairi yelled out with Riku and Sora trailing behind her. Kivara smiled and turned around slowly turtle gone from her hands. "Hey guys what's up? Oh, Riku you seemed to have cooled down, wanna take that tour now?"

Riku swallowed a bit as he noticed the slight difference in Kivara's attitude towards him and he frowned slightly. "Yeah, um, sorry about that it was an accident, I didn't think. I kinda just acted and I'm sorry." Kivara smiled but Riku hated that it didn't reach her eyes, it was like he was back at square one. Kivara asked Kairi and Sora if they wanted to join and they politely declined. Soon the two teens were walking the streets of the festival having fun, neither one aware of the problematic situation that will soon occur.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me back home, I had fun. Thanks for talking me into staying, I liked the fireworks." Kivara mumbled softly as she walked the warm sand from the earlier sun. Kivara looked up at the stars smiling as she found her home located amongst all the bright and shining stars. Riku smiled at her and nodded, they were currently walking back to the dock where Riku's boat was tied to and everything was at peace. "I'm glad you had fun, I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier." Kivara assured him that it was okay and he smiled softly, guilt still slowly gnawing at him on the inside as he walked next her, seeing her distant look.

They finally reached the dock and Riku carefully stepped inside of his boat. Kivara waved as she watched him slowly start to row away. Taking one more look at the night sky, Kivara smiled staring at her home star and began to walk away. It wasn't until she was in middle of the beach did she see something blink at her from the night sky.

She almost gave herself whiplash on how fast she turn her head towards the sky in horror as she tried to look for her star and let out a sigh of relief as she found it. However the relief that she had soon vanished as slowly she saw her home star start to blink. It wasn't long that her fears came true and before she could do anything she was on the floor writhing in agony as a searing wave of heat traveled through her body. She began to scream, waves of pain coursing through her body as she held a onto dear life to her left thigh.

She felt tears prick at her eyes and vaguely she could hear someone calling her name, she didn't know. She could barely hear anything with the blood rushing to her ears. She felt cold hands place themselves on her shoulders and it was then how hot she had gotten. She needed to head towards the waters and fast, before it hurt her. However as fast as the heat came, it vanished and she panted, gripping onto her thigh for dear life.

In her pain stricken state, she had torn her skirt and she examined her markings, her vine like tattoo that linked her to her home. The only thing keeping her sane, knowing that she still has living family. It wasn't until a bright light appeared before her did she focus on on her surroundings.

Once the light faded, a woman with half chopped purple hair and burns all over her body fell to the ground. Kivara gasped in horror at the figure as she tried to get out the cold hands grip that held her in a firm grip and scrambled her way towards the figure. Cradling the figure's head into her lap, she brushed some strands of singed hair away from the woman's face. She seemed to be waking up and quickly recognizing Kivara, the figure frowned.

"Kivara, it's Janaria, it's in grave danger, there are things that have never been seen before, invading the kingdom. I feel such an ominous and vengeful hate coming towards home. Xavier sent me here, in order to protect me, but I fear even he is having trouble trying to fend them off." Kivara frowned and looked around her to see Riku, looking concerned over there way.

Nodding back at the figure, she motioned for Riku to come towards her to help. Grabbing the tall figure's left arm, Riku hoisted the person's arm over his shoulder and waited for Kivara to do the same. Slowly the two soon trudged their way towards Kivara's home.


	9. War against Unknown Forces

_**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter and let's say there's a fight scene in this one**_

 _ **But I'm a little new to writing fight scenes so if it's a little weird, I'm sorry.**_

 _ **But without further wait, here you go!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

Riku stood frozen in shock as he stared at the fireplace of Kivara's home. He could hear the frantic footsteps of the girl as she ran all around the house carrying different bottles of liquids and herbs, as well as bandages. Riku couldn't believe it, he just saw someone appear out of nowhere.

He was never one to believe in magic or aliens, unlike Sora but he always thought there were different worlds ever since Kairi arrived not knowing anything about her home. However, Kivara seemed to know her home, she had a backstory and because of that he believed that she just moved from the next town over.

But now, with that strange person falling down from that bright light, Kivara's sudden change in demeanor as she saw the person fall to the ground, he was skeptical. He could see the panic flare in her eyes as she scrambled toward the figure. He had yet to find out who this person was and he had to wait as they were being treated by Kivara.

He fell onto her L-shape couch that was off in the corner. He dropped his hands between his legs and just stared at the flooring. He let out a heavy breath and looked towards the ceiling. How were Kairi and Sora doing? Are they okay, would they be able to understand this.

* * *

Back at the island, Kairi ran past several booths and made her way towards Sora. He said that he had found something that he wanted to show her. Passing some friends she waved at them as she ran past them and into a small grove of trees. She saw Sora crouching over a small hole, picking and poking at some red and brown. Walking forward, Kairi peeked over his shoulder and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Sora, what's that!"

The boy almost fell forward on what he was cleaning but caught himself before that happened. Slightly annoyed that Kairi got him off his guard, Sora set her a small glare. "Kairi! Come on, I told you not to go sneaking up on me!" folding his arms, Sora looked off to the side and made sure to cover the thing he found. Kairi laughed as she watched her friend's reaction, slightly blushing at his small pout.

Shaking her head, she leaned forward and tried to look at the object Sora seem to cover. Sora lean with Kairi and smiled mischievously. "No, No, I get to show you! Don't go spoiling the surprise, unless you want to get spooked!" Kairi looked at him weirdly before complying and stopped her peeking.

Sora told her to close her eyes and she did as told and she could hear something rustling.

Waiting patiently, Kairi frowned as she could hear something seem to give a low hum before something rough touched her face. Kairi flinched as she opened her blue eyes to stare into round golden ones. Gasping, Kairi watched as Sora laughed as he held up a small white, cat? It was a medium sized cat with fluffy silver white fur that seemed to shine in the natural moon light. It had fur curling out of it's tall pointy ears and she saw a small version of a Crystal castle hanging off a red collar and she frowned. "Sora, whose cat did you steal this time?" Sora frowned as he cradled the small animal. "What do you mean whose cat did I steal this time! I have never stolen any cat!"

Kairi looked at him skeptically and nodded. "Alright, then where did you find this one then?" Sora smiled and pointed towards the sky. "I saw it fall from the sky!" Kairi looked at her friend warily and Sora nodded. "I'm being absolutely serious, I was walking down the path and suddenly this bright star started to fall from the ground and landed here. I ran towards it and found this little guy!" Kairi frowned as she watched her friend snuggle into the fluff that was a cat. Slowly raising her hand, Kairi slowly began to reach out to pass her hands through the fluff of the cat before it jumped out of Sora's hands and bounded down the worn forest path.

The two teens ran after it soon after and saw that it was heading towards the docks.

"Look there it is! Over here Sora!" Kairi yelled as she ran towards the edge of the docks. The cat stood poised in a leap but not quite as it stared intently towards the island. Soon Sora caught up to Kairi and the medium sized cat and Kairi whispered into his ear. "I think it wants to head to the island, do you think we should take him there?"

Sora looked back into town and back to the sky before frowning. "I don't know Kairi, I mean it's already so late right now! We should have been home awhile back anyway." Kairi frowned and crossed her arms. "Well, we'll just say that we spent the night at Kivara's, our parents like her anyway." Sora sighed and nodded before he walked over to a boat where the cat quickly hopped in.

Once the boat was near the waters, the cat bounded off the boat and seemed to be running on water before making it to land and went towards the direction of Kivara's home.

* * *

Kivara sighed, falling onto the couch face first, she was so mentally and physically exhausted. She was used to it from that time, but it didn't mean she liked it. She almost fell asleep if not for the voice that woke her. "Hey, umm Kivara, mind explaining to me, what that was back there? About how that lady just popped out of nowhere." Kivara sighed as she looked towards Riku out the corner of her eye. She picked herself up and ran a hand over her face. She never thought that she would be exposed like this.

Shaking her head, she saw the curious and worried look on Riku's face, at first she opted to lie to him but decided against it, considering he saw what had happened. "Look, what I'm about to show and tell you is top secret, because if I find that everyone ends up knowing, I'm gonna have to leave this place as well as you. I don't think you'd want to leave your family and friends." Riku paled and an audible gulp was able to be heard as he shook his head.

Kivara stood weakly and nodded for him to follow and Riku did as told. Riku then stood following her into her hallway up the stairs to the room of the end of the hall. Kivara looked at Riku from the corner of her eye before nodding, she then knocked on the door and opened it wide. Walking inside a few steps Kivara then keeled down on one knee, with her right arm behind her back while her left placed on her knee that was bent.

"Your Majesty, I have brought the one we spoke of back the castle, one of the inhabitants of this island, Riku." Klaris hummed, slightly bandaged as she lay on the queen sized bed. She faced Kivara's voice with closed eyes and spoke firmly for being injured. "Well then let him in, I assume he's here to talk about what happened and you trust this boy enough to speak of the mission?" Kivara looked over towards Riku nodding. "I believe him to be trustworthy." Silence fell into the room before Klaris began to chuckle lightly. "Alright then where to begin?"

Klaris moved to lay against the headboard and sat up, with slight difficulty but Kivara soon helped. Blinking her eyes open, Klaris soon looked towards Riku. Riku stared at the different colored eyes of the injured woman and saw her smile softly. "Well then Riku, my name is Klaris Derite, nice to finally meet you."

* * *

Riku frowned as he finally took everything what was told to him. "Wait, let me get this straight, you were sent here from your home world Janaria, where you rule." Riku pointed towards Klaris and she nodded happily and moved his finger towards Kivara.

"And where you come from, to do what exactly?" Kivara nodded and crossed her arms. "Nothing too extreme, it's just a recon mission, gather all the information I can of other worlds and report back their status." Riku nodded before sighing making both Klaris and Kivara frown. "You can't honestly expect me to believe all of this. I mean Magic, other worlds and secret missions, this all sounds like it's from a children's story book."

Kivara clenched her jaw, he thought she was lying, he thought her Queen was lying? She was about to open her mouth when she felt a warm hand place itself on her forearm.

Kivara looked over to her Queen and saw her smile softly at her and she could tell that she wanted her to calm down. Nodding Kivara stepped forward to Riku and strained a polite smile. "If you please say something you would want to have." Riku frowned at her request but complied either way. "I'd like a model of this castle that you spoke of." Kivara flinched and quickly looked over to Klaris and saw her nod happily. Hesitantly, Kivara did as told and raised her fore and index finger.

 _Holy Creation Magic: Endless Canvas_

Kivara's two fingers began to glow a faint white and she worked on making her castle. She made sure to get every intricate detail from her mind into her creation. A couple of minutes had passed and soon Kivara was done creating the castle. It slightly hovered over Kivara's hand as she looked over to Riku, seeing him with a look of amazement. "Do you believe me now?" Riku's head shot up and he nodded happily. "But is that the only magic you know?" Kivara weighed the pros and cons of telling Riku everything and opted in only telling him limited things, in case everything she told him backfired.

"Yes, this is the only magic I know, while her majesty has a wide range of magic in her arsenal, I strive to become like her one day." Kivara smiled and Riku bought it. About to respond, the three heard a familiar voice yell out. "Umm, Kivara! There's something that wants to see you!" Kivara frowned as she made sure the Queen was alright before making her way down the stairs with Riku right behind her, castle placed down for the time being. Meanwhile Queen Klaris smiled as the two left.

' _I sense a strange warmth from that boy. Kivara be sure to keep this one safe as he will do for you. I just know he will.'_

Kivara jumped the last three steps and landed flawlessly on the ground but before she turned the corner of her house to meet Sora, she whipped her head towards Riku and whispered. "And remember this is a secret that is kept between us, our little secret." Repeatedly nodding, Riku resembled a bobble head. Turning the corner, Kivara then smiled brightly as she greeting her friends. "Sora, oh and Kairi's here as well, what can I do for you?" after Kivara finished talking a small ball of fluff hit her chest and she automatically latched onto the small creature.

Seeing the sparkle of silver Kivara's gsaped quietly before she laughed and set a straight face. "Oh Rav! It's nice to see you again, I thought I had lost you doing the move, seeing as you disappeared on us! Isn't Aunt Klari going to be happy to see you!" Kivara chuckled and ruffled the soft fur of the silver cat. Looking up to Kairi and Sora she smiled. "Is this who you meant? If so, thanks for that! Rav has been gone for a couple days now! So thank you!"

Sora frowned and scratched the back of his head, yeah umm no problem. Wasn't hard really, Rav practically made it here by himself, we only provided transport." laughing playfully, Kivara looked towards the clock. "Oh! It's really late, oh wow! I didn't even notice, how about you head towards the guest rooms and I'll come by with some extra clothes and we can talk more about this in the morning. Meanwhile I'll go and call your parents so that they don't have a panic attack."

Waving the teens off, Kivara made her way towards the phone.

* * *

"Alright your Majesty, that should do it." placing down a pair of scissors, Kivara examined her handy work. She had turned her Majesty's burnt hair into a spiky bob, with the ends flicking upwards, leaving only one long strand of her purple hair behind covered with a gold clasp in the center of the strand. "Thank you Kivara." Klaris said with a dull tone making Kivara frown.

Closing her eyes, Kivara took in a deep breath. "It's a hard life isn't it, having to deal with the pain of not being able to do anything, when you had the very power to be able to do so."

Klaris flinched and slowly moved her eyes to meet her General. "Kivara, I-" Kivara have a dry laugh and opened her eyes to meet the different colored eyes of her Queen. "It's fine, I'm not over it but it already happened and it's something that I need to work through."

Walking towards the door Kivara nodded a goodnight before exiting towards her room. Once inside her own room, she saw a certain silver cat curled up, patiently waiting for her return. "So the Star Queen finally allows me her presence?" Rav questioned from his spot on the bed. Staring at her familiar, Kivara slowly walked towards it.

* * *

Collapsing next to him, Kivara pulled him towards her chest and took in a shaky breath. Rav sighed knowing full well what was about to happen. Kivara pushed herself as far as she could into Rav's fur and slowly she began to let out quiet sobs. Already used to this from previous times, Rav merely purred in comfort and wrapped his fluffy tail around his master's neck. Nuzzling her head, Rav smiled.

"I know you're hurting, it's perfectly natural, no use of hiding, it's better to let people know so that they can help you." Kivara shook her head at Rav's advice and he let out a soft chuckle, already knowing full well what his answer was going to be. Unwrapping himself from Kivara, Rav elegantly walked over to a light switch and flicked off when he jumped at it. Walking back he found Kivara already in bed, chuckling he went on to jump back in the bed and allow his master to pull him towards her. "Goodnight, Star Queen." Kivara nuzzled her cat familiar and mumbled quietly. "Good night Rav." Soon, Kivara fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from all that happened so soon.

* * *

The next morning, she saw everyone off and then went on her normal day after she checked in on the Queen. Quickly placing everything in a tray, Kivara walked a breakfast tray to the Queen with Rav near her feet. Making her way inside, Kivara placed the tray down on the bedside table, sure that the Queen would wake up soon.

Walking out, Kivara went to the end of the hallway to the secret room. Sitting in her usual chair, Kivara began to question her friend. "Ok, so what exactly happened to bring you here?" Rav yawned and jumped on her lap. "Many things, me actually wanting to be of use to my master and second being the most important. Janaria is facing grave danger and I fear the worst." Nodding, Kivara began to type in information in her computer, all the while for some odd reason did a random phrase continue to pop into her head.

' _Those who stay will come to stray, while those who straggle will win the battle.'_

Typing in these words into her database, several articles of a mage by the name of Netra Flora. Squinting her eyes at the mage's name, Kivara imputed her name in the search engine. "Search Netra Flora." a low hum came from the computer and soon several articles came up and Kivara nothing really reading worthy until her eyes came across a biography. Slowly scanning its details, Kivara let out a gasp, almost knocking Rav off her lap, as she jumped in surprise.

"Rav look, Netra, she was one of the founders of Janaria!" Rav hopped onto the computer keyboard and thankfully didn't hit any of the keys. He read one of the lines and hummed to himself. "Viewed as a God she was said to be good fortune but many knew her as the harbinger of death as she was always called in to comfort those on their deathbed." Rav laughed to himself. "Sounds like she's more like a cat than a God to me."

Kivara chuckled and stood from her chair before letting her clothes dissolve and changed into armour. She wore a black mid length skirt that had silver chain link above it. She also wore an ebony chest plate that held red detailing that glowed. She had armour encasing her shoulders and wore ebony arm bracers as well. She had the same material covering her shins and feet, her feet still bare underneath.

She pulled out a great sword from her space pocket and watched as it seemed to shine even in the dim light. Rav sat calmly to the side as he watched his master get ready. He knew there was going to be some difficulties ahead of her in Janaria but he was ready to help her through it. She would be facing her demons once again after so long but it was now or never.

"Let's go tell her majesty we're leaving so she doesn't worry." Rav suggested closing his eyes and he gracefully made his way up the stairs, tail flicking in nervousness and agitation. Kivara frowned at her familiar friend but followed all the same.

They found that her Majesty had eaten her breakfast and they saw that she was currently standing up looking at herself in the mirror. Gingerly patting the areas that were burned. Kivara quietly walked over next to her and smiled softly. "For someone who was just lying on their deathbed, you look great your majesty. Beautiful, like always, but I'm not here to give you compliments. I need you to know that I'm heading back to Janaria right now, and if someone knocks on the door other than these three children do not open the door."

Kivara waved her hand down and a faint image of Sora, Kairi and Riku showed themselves before Klaris and she nodded numbly. Kivara frowned as she saw the pained expression in her Queen's eyes. "Is there anything you wish of Janaria?" Klaris seem to ponder on the thought before she spoke softly. "I only wish you make sure that my people are safe." Kivara nodded and questioned her. "What of his Majesty? Don't you wish to know if his well being?"

Klaris smiled as she tucked a long strand of purple hair behind her ear. "I do wish of his safety as well, but I know he can take care of himself. However if you were to check up on him, I wouldn't mind that." Kivara chuckled at the blush that bloomed on the Queen's face.

Kneeling down on one knee, Kivara placed one closed fist to the ground and said her goodbyes. Once standing, Kivara shifted over to her home land, making sure to take Rav with her.

* * *

Clashes of swords were heard everywhere and screams of terror passed through the air. The once pink red skies were now a charcoal black. The same color as Kivara's armour and that unnerved her greatly. Never in her life had she seen the skies that color. She had shifted over on a floating island that overlooked the castle and was the panic that ensued that world.

Nodding over to Rav who grew in size. Rav now stood about her hip and light shined off of him. Holding her sword, Kivara held its pommel and shifted over to the main island, Rav ran forward, running over the light he created.

A citizen ran from a black figure covered in armor and had sharp claws. The citizen tripped and fell to the ground and cowered in fear as the figure drew closer, raising its claws to attack.

The dark figure quickly vanished out of sight and the citizen held it's ankle in pain but looked around in confusion. Where had the figure gone but they gasped when they saw ebony armour and the strong blue golden gaze from a certain general.

"Mistress Kivara! You're back!" the citizen yelled but hissed in pain and gripped onto their ankle. "Here let me see that." Kivara spoke as she examined the foot and sighed. "It's sprained but here take this, it's a healing seal. I don't have time to heal you properly right now, but place this on your ankle and it should relieve the pain and allow you to move around." the citizen shook their head and grasped onto Kivara's armoured hand. "No! I'm okay, this will do just fine! Thank you Mistress, but please don't worry about me, the ones in the city center have it the worst. The king is trying his best to fend them off but he can only do so much!"

Frowning, Kivara nodded as she placed the seal on the citizen's ankle. "Thank you but can you tell me of the army?" the citizen frowned. "A majority were turned into those armoured dark figures you just saw!" Kivara sighed, she expected as much and picked the citizen up, placing them in a safe place.

Shifting over to the center, Kivara summoned Rav. "Locate the King and report back to me, after that return back to him and help in defending the kingdom." Rav nodded and ran past several houses before becoming a flash of light and flashing past the buildings. Kivara hummed and tightened her grip on her sword and ran forward towards a large group of dark figures that seemed to take notice of her. "Get the hell out of my Kingdom!"

* * *

Several hours had passed and Kivara hadn't even made a dent in the her little hoard of dark figures. She grunted as she fought to push back one of the claws of the dark figures with her great sword. Pushing him off, Kivara ran her sword down and cut down the dark figure. She watched as they disappeared and another took its place. She grunted when she felt a pain bloom on her lower back. "What the hell!"

Spinning around, she saw a large dark figure wobble behind her. She watched as he raised his hands over her head and she felt her eyes widen. Quickly she shifted behind the large figure and struck him from behind. She watched as he fell forward slightly and get back up. "Are you serious!" Kivara mumbled as she felt her breathing start to go shallow and she grew frustrated. "Get back!"

Kivara raised a hand and a large green magic circle appeared underneath the large group of dark figures. " _Forest of Thorns!_ " soon the ground shook and hundreds of large vines covered with thorns erupted from the ground. Kivara watched as they wrapped around all the dark figures, the large one needed several vines to be disposed of.

After each of them disappeared, Kivara wiped her forehead and let out a sigh of relief. "Now Where is Rav? He was supposed to come back!" Kivara mumbled as she pulled out a healing seal for herself. Placing it on her back, she felt the pain in her back slowly fade away.

A piercing scream broke out in the air and Kivara's head shot up to see someone be cornered, surround by a group of large these dark figures. Cursing quietly, Kivara ran forward, slightly tired from using that large spell and gripped onto her sword. It was then a large figure appeared in front her from the ground and she yelled in pain. It caught her by surprise and rammed a powerful punch to her stomach, sending her flying a few feet.

Groaning, Kivara worriedly looked over at the cornered citizen and cursed. About to shift over and help a bright light appeared and Kivara smiled. "Rav finally you're back, wait a minute King Mickey!"

The small mouse King nodded and began to take down all the figures one by one with a large golden key with a silver hilt. It took only one strike with Mickey's key to get rid of the figures and soon as they did medium sized pink hearts floated up in the air. "King Mickey! What are you doing here and how did you do that so quickly?"

King Mickey quickly helped the citizen in front of him and Kivara shifted over passing a healing seal to them. She watched as they walked away and heard Mickey speak.

"I heard that a friend of mine need help so I came to do just that! That was our agreement anyway remember? Besides what are friends for?" Mickey laughed and Kivara nodded slowly and heard more screams come further down the city's center. The two then turned serious and ran down the path.

* * *

"Kivara! Light! Use light to defeat them!" Mickey yelled as he watched the girl struggle to try and fend of the dark figures from a group of citizens. King Mickey jumped in the air and twisted downwards to allow himself to spin in the air and hit more of the dark figures. Kivara watched him and nodded before barking out a dry laugh.

"Is that all? Alright then, one helping of light coming right up!" Kivara smirked as a gold seal appeared above her and lower itself onto her. As the circle passed through her, her left thigh began to glow. Soon the her tattoo located on her left leg seemed to expand and unravel itself all around her body. Golden vines crossed over her body and the vines curled under her eyes. She seemed to glow and she smirked as she tossed her sword back in its space pocket.

She watched as the hoard of dark figures all can towards her like moths to a flame. She reared her fists and hit a few of the dark figures making them disperse. She watched as a dark body ran toward her and she frowned slightly knowing she could just jump and strike from behind. She couldn't risk the lives of the citizens. She just let the dark figure ran into her and she skid a few feet taking the figure with her.

Everyone gasped as she took the brunt of the attack but cheered when Kivara pulled her arms upward and saw the large dark figure disperse. As the dark figure disappeared, it revealed that Kivara held a pair of scimitars that held vine metal detailings on the edges of the blade.

"Just need light huh? No problem!" Kivara ran through the crowd of the dark figures and flipped through the air and watched all the dark figures held their eyes on her and she landed next to Mickey. "Ready to take them down?" Mickey nodded and the two stood back to back, eyes focused on their target.

Running forward both cut through the crowd of dark figures and watched them disappear. Mickey took advantage that a majority of the dark figures went towards Kivara due to her begin encased in light and he ran over raising his keyblade to their backs and struck them down. He frowned as a couple of the dark figures came up from behind him and he jumped, flipping in the air. He brought down his keyblade and watched as they all stood stunned before disappearing. It wasn't long until they were able to get the crowd of dark figures to disappear.

Mickey let a sigh of relief and saw Kivara hand out slips of square papers to the group of people she was protecting earlier. Mickey walked over and she handed him one. "Your Majesty, a healing seal?" Mickey stated at it curiously and she chuckled.

"It's a small seal that allows you to numb any major pain and heal any minor damage to your body so you can continue on and seek better medical help. I usually use potions and healing magic but we don't have enough potions for everyone nor do I have time to heal everyone." Kivara explained as she placed the small square over Mickey's chest. Mickey let out a breath of content as he felt his fatigue and aching muscles sooth themselves. He looked over to Kivara about to thank her but saw a bright flash appear.

A orb of light appeared before Kivara and she tapped it. "Master! The King is in grave danger, we were able to take down what seemed to be the boss of this attack but now King is down for the count. He seems to be gravely wounded and needs dire medical attention." Kivara nodded and asked for their location and told them that she would be there soon.

"King Mickey please hold onto my arm." Mickey did as told and Kivara stood ready before warning. "Warning though, it might feel weird." Kivara then shifted over to the top of the castle.

Mickey fell to the ground and gasped for air as he held his face. Soon he checked to make sure everything was in place. "Two arms, two legs, eyes, mouth, ears, nose! I'm alive!" Kivara rolled her eyes but laughed all the same. "Told you, it feels weird. That's what happens when your molecules separate and move through space to reconnect to place you to your destination."

Kivara looked around and saw King Xavier on the floor, groaning in pain with Rav back to his normal form. He was laying on the King's chest trying to comfort him. Nodding over to Mickey, Kivara briskly walked over to them and the closer she got, the more she could see fallen soldiers. Her comrades lying on the ground either dead or almost dead and she felt herself flashback to that time and she felt a chill go down her spine.

"Kivara? You suddenly look pale, are you okay?" Mickey questioned concerned for the teen and watched as she nodded slowly and let out shaky breath.

"Yeah I just need to focus on the task at hand. A lot are gone but a good majority can still be saved. The Queen would've wanted that." Kivara spoke softly before walking up to King Xavier. "Sir, I'm here so don't give up on me." Kivara explained as she placed her palms on the floor. She was about to speak but the King grabbed her hands. "The citizens...you have to make sure they're safe!" Xavier rasped out as he coughed out and held tightly onto Kivara's forearm. It was then she noticed a large gash on his stomach, just what did he fight against? Nodding all the same, she continued on with her spell.

Concentrating on her spell, Kivara closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. " _Ancient Healing Magic: Tree of Rebirth_." A large tree soon sprouted from the floor, towering a good seven feet in the air with dark green leaves. The tree itself was giving off a blue aura and it's roots wrapped around those severely injured and soon began to heal their wounds. Kivara walked up and looked up towards the leaves of the large tree and smile before rearing her fist back and punching the trunk of the tree.

Mickey flinched and watched as Kivara calmly unclenched her fist and saw green dust fall to the ground and Mickey breathed some in and felt a sense of relaxation enter his body. About to comment, Mickey looked up to see Kivara gone. "What? Where did she go?" Rav walked up next to the mouse king. "My master left to go and make sure all the citizens of the kingdom are placed somewhere safe." Mickey nodded slowly and watched as the small cat's tail flicked back and forth in nervousness.

* * *

Kivara smiled at the citizens and they huddled together. This was her last trip and it was good thing since she was feeling a tad bit faint. She had to shift more than 40 times today. While it was in her blood to do so, she was still building on her skills and she was nearing her limit. Can't forget that she had to cast two large spells in one day without rest. She waited for everyone to hold hands and she walked towards them, swaying to the side a bit. About to speak, Kivara felt a small tug on her skirt and she looked down to see round brown eyes.

A small child looked up at her with his shaggy black hair falling in his eyes and she smiled softly. The small child looked about 4 or 5 and outstretched his arms for her to pick him up. Kivara could hear a shout of disapproval come from the crowd and she smiled saying it was alright.

Picking up the small child, she waited for him to speak. Hearing nothing, Kivara gently wiped the hair away from the child's face and smiled. "what's your name?" the small child giggled a small blush appearing on his round cheeks. "Here!" Nervously, the small child passed a medium sized green bottle and Kivara paused and stared at the bottle.

Soon the small child slowly retracted the bottle thinking that she didn't want it and wiggled out of Kivara's arms. Beginning to walk away, the small child hung his head and Kivara frowned. "Hey wait, come back, I'm sorry! I was just surprised is all." the small child turned around and saw Kivara kneeling and he light up and ran over giggling. Handing over the bottle, the small child smiled. "Here you go, Miss Kiva!"

Kivara smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Thank you, I'll take it now." gulping down the liquid, Kivara smiled as she felt her energy return as well as her stamina increase. "Thank you, I was too stubborn to realize I needed that, so thank you so much, um?" Someone stood forward and scooped up the child. "His name is Roman, he just can't say his name." Kivara smiled and nodded. "Well you have a kind child, I'll have to thank him one day. At a time when we're not in danger, for now let's get you to safety." everyone nodded and Kivara shifted them away.

* * *

Kivara walked into her brothers room and found it to be trashed. She wasn't surprised but she wasn't happy with it either. Seeing three long claw marks on her brothers forearms she frowned and raised a hand and watched it glow a pale gold. She placed her flowing hand on her brothers forearm and smiled as she watched the claw marks fade away.

Making sure he had no more injuries, Kivara frowned as she glanced to the clock on the wall and saw what time it was. Kissing her brother's forehead, she gave him a silent goodbye.

* * *

Making sure that the civilians of the city were fine and comfortable in the King's throne room and making sure that the King himself was healed up, Kivara met up with King Mickey.

"King Mickey, I would like to speak with you." Mickey smiled as he hopped off his chair and walked over to the young General. "Yes? What the matter?" Kivara then explained the situation of Riku finding out her magical powers and homeworld and Mickey frowned. "Are you sure you're telling me everything, not that I don't trust you, it's just I need to figure this out." Kivara nodded and let out a silent huff.

Mickey chuckled into his fist and smiled. "Yes, yes I believe you. In this situation I think it's best you told him, so he trusts you. Remember one of those three kids are the chosen one and I need you to stand by them and protect them." Mickey said in a serious tone. Kivara nodded and bowed to King Mickey.

"I need to go now, her Majesty is waiting for me back at the Islands." Mickey nodded and waved her goodbye. Shifting back to Destiny Islands, Kivara landed in Queen Klaris' room.

* * *

She saw Rav snuggled up to her as they sat by the bed's headboard and she frowned staring at her familiar. "Nice to see you all cozy next to the Queen Rav." Kivara muttered sarcastically and Queen Klaris gently moved the sleeping cat and she quickly walked over.

"Kivara! What happened to you? You're a mess of blood and bruises! Why didn't you let a healer go ahead and heal your wounds before returning home!" Klaris exclaimed, worry shone deeply in her different colored eyes. Kivara frowned and looked down at herself. She saw that her armour had cracked and broken off. She had several scratch marks over her arms and legs. She saw a large bruise beginning to form on her exposed stomach since her armour broke.

Funny, why hadn't she seen these before? Feeling Rav jump and pat at the base of her back, Kivara pulled at a piece of paper and frowned. When did she- now she remembered, she had gotten attacked by that large dark figure. That when she placed the seal.

Giving her Queen a goofy grin she laughed. "Oh yeah, I had the healing seal placed on my back!" Kivara staggered as she saw her vision start to blur and blacken around the edges. She heard faint shouts of her name before a loud thud resounded around the room and she saw the feet of her Queen and the cherry wood flooring. Kivara smiled faintly before her body gave out and all she saw was darkness.

* * *

 ** _Okay, so I give it a chapter perhaps. Two before we actually begin the story of all our favorite characters we know and love, I'm sorry if you felt this dragged on but I needed all this to happen before hand to explain and give reasons to the upcoming chapters! Thank you so much for reading once again and don't forget to review._**


	10. Calming wars or Thundering peace?

**SO HERE I AM ONCE AGAIN! NYEH HEH HEH!**

 **(Sorry been watching a lot of Under tale Let's play's)**

 **Anyway as promised, I said interesting would happen soon, things are starting to unfurl for our special group of friends?**

 **Friends...someone you can trust... or can you?**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

 **I ONLY OWN KIVARA AND HER LITTLE WORLD.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Kivara groaned as she opened her eyes and saw a bundle of silver and felt a heavy weight next to her. Absent mindly, Kivara raised her hands to place them in Rav's fur. Frowning as she felt Rav's fur to be longer than usual, Kivara raised her head and opened her eyes once more to get a better view of what was next to her.

Riku slept soundly, arms crossed and head placed on top of them. She frowned and noticed bandages clumsily wrapped around her arms. She looked around and saw that she was in her room and she tried to figure out what exactly happened. Hearing the door open, she saw her majesty walk in with the clothes she made her. A loose white tee with a tank top underneath with a pair of red cargo pants. Walking over Klaris smiled and sat on the edge of Kivara's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Klaris questioned as Rav quickly patted across the floor and quickly jumped onto the bed to curl in Kivara's lap. Kivara sat in silence before asking a question. "How long was I out?" Klaris smiled and chuckled ather eyes made their way to Riku.

"You know, he wanted to make sure you were fine and asked to dress your wounds, even if he was bad at it. So I let him dress the less important ones as I handled the serious ones. At one point Rav nearly clawed at him because he thought Riku wanted to just be pervy but saw that he was genuinely concerned about you and let him pass."

Kivara smiled but repeated her question all the same. "Not long, maybe a couple of hours. It's about 10 a.m. right now, he arrived about 6 yesterday a couple minutes after you did." Kivara nodded and moved to get up and Klaris tried to stop her. "Oh, you shouldn't try to do-" a loud grunt was heard from Kivara as she leaned over in pain. Kivara moved her bed sheets to see three large stitches on her stomach and whipped her head to look at the Queen, asking the silent question of why.

"You needed them, I would prefer you didn't have them but it's not like either me or Rav know healing magic so we had to fix you up manually." Klaris explained as she began fiddling with her long strand of hair. Nodding in pain, Kivara raised her left hand and it glowed the same pale gold as before. Placing it over her stomach, everyone watched as the stitches became undone and the wounds began to come together, skin and flesh mending together.

Soon three faint scars were left behind as evidence of her wounds. "Guess more battle scars are added to the many others." Kivara said jokingly and Rav bristled in anxiousness next to her and Klaris frowned deeply. About to comment on her statement the Queen's mouth opened but Kivara wasn't finished. Speaking softly, Kivara casted a smaller version of the tree spell she made back at Janaria.

" _Sprout of beginning."_ On her bedside table, a small tree sprouted from the wood and Kivara touched it's leaves. It's green aura soon covered her body. Completely healed Kivara nodded and the tree withered away. Removing her bandages, Kivara looked over to see Riku still sleeping and she nodded for them to go outside.

Once inside the kitchen, Kivara explained to the Queen what had happened in her part, as Rav had explained what he had seen the night before.

* * *

Klaris held a grim look on her face as she took in all the details. "So as of right now, the kingdom should be safe, all the citizens are safely in the castle and the King is currently resting. He may be injured but I made sure to heal him. However, half of our army is gone due to the attack and the Kingdom's buildings are battered badly." Rav frowned from his curled position on the island inside the kitchen and glared at nothing in particular.

Klaris sighed as she leaned forward and rubbed at her forehead. "I need to go back." Klaris spoke softly as she stood from her chair and Kivara opposed the idea. "Your Majesty, you can't be serious! It's a war zone there, you don't know if those figures are still there and we don't need our Queen getting hurt!" A loud buzz resounded in the room and Kivara pulled open a drawer and reached inside to find her crystal. Answering, she saw Mickey smiling, Klaris walked over and waved.

"King Mickey, what can I do for you?" Kivara questioned, slight irritation in her voice, causing Mickey to frown. "Did I get you at a bad time?" Mickey tilted his head in confusion as he saw Kivara look over at Klaris before letting out a deep breath. "No, just a bit tired from yesterday's incident is all, but that's beside the point, what can I do for you?"

Mickey nodded and pulled up some paper from his desk. "I wanted to discuss what happened over at Janaria, as to what those dark figures were." Kivara leaned forward slightly as she heard this. Mickey nodded as he continued with his explanation. "I've personally dealt with this type of problem for a while now, all well as a long time ago, however they were called something different then. What we do know is that these dark figures are called Heartless."

Kivara nodded and something seemed to click in her head at that name. She remembered back when she was still in the academy, they taught her vaguely of what those were but she seemed to be fuzzy on what they really were. "Heartless? As in the darkness?" Kivara questioned as she looked to the kitchen counter in thought. Mickey nodded slowly and frowned, holding his chin. "In a sense, Heartless are those without hearts. Those whose hearts were weak and gave in to the darkness. They were overtaken by greed and power that people lost their heart in the process".

Kivara nodded numbly as she remembered one of the citizens tell her that her soldiers became heartless. "To think they let something as greed or pride overtake them, I thought they were stronger than that. It's sad to think they're gone now." Kivara clenched her fists and felt her jaw clench. Mickey nodded and said his apologizes. Kivara waved them away saying she would be fine.

"However, the main point of my call was to tell you the way to defeat them. As you know that light can get rid of them in a swift strike, but that's not all. A major part in our fight against the Heartless is the Keyblade, the weapon of light. It is needed to help release the hearts of people lost in the darkness. This is why it is important you watch those kids, I cannot stress that enough Kivara. I also wish that you do not hurt yourself as you did yesterday."

Kivara smiled and laughed. "Is that why you called? You were worried about me?" Mickey nodded slowly, chuckling that he got caught. Laughing once more, Kivara covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry your Majesty, but I'm fine, I can assure you I am. I made sure to get healed up and I'm no longer in any danger." Mickey nodded happily and let out a sigh of relief.

Kivara then asked what became of the Kingdom and Mickey responded that it is slowly undergoing repair. "King Xavier is now fully healed and ready for another battle, one that is not needed since he got rid of the main heartless plaguing your world. Your world is now safe from any harm due to the overwhelming light that is found here." Mickey chuckled as he looked around the room he was in over at Janaria. Kivara questioned what was wrong and he answered. "It's just so funny that your world is so similar to mine in a sense that both our worlds are used as safe havens for people looking for a peaceful home."

Kivara nodded and smiled before she wished the mouse King a nice farewell. Ending the call, Kivara looked over to Klaris to see her with her arms crossed and eyes pleading.

"Alright! I'll take you there! But if I hear one word that there's danger over there I'm bringing you right back here and you can't stop me!" Klaris nodded happily and almost tackled Kivara to the ground in a hug. Kivara smiled softly and patted Klaris' back.

Walking over back to her room, Kivara checked up on Riku and found him still sleeping. Sighing, she walked over and placed him to lay comfortably in the bed, all while making sure not to wake him. Walking back to kitchen, she saw Klaris talking happily with Rav.

"From the way you're acting, one would think you were gone from home several years instead of two days." Klaris laughed Kivara's statement and scuttled over to where she was. "Ready to go?" Kivara nodded and looked over to Rav. "Guard the place for me will you?" the silver cat smiled as he laid on a counter chair.

Clasping onto Klaris' hand, Kivara quickly shifted them over back home.

* * *

Safely landing in the King's chambers, Kivara smiled to see the King finally taking her advice for once in properly resting. Even though she was never one to take her own advice. "King Xavier, we have arrived back home." Kivara announced as she kneeled down and she could hear the painful grunt of the King and she walked over, hand already glowing gold. Xavier waved her off and sat up in his bed. "It's fine, I'm not hurt, just a little sore is all." Kivara hesitantly nodded and lowered her hand and the gold dissipated.

Klaris excitedly ran over to her husband and embraced him, saying how much she was worried. However, that was soon replaced with anger as she smacked her husband. "How dare you! You know as well as I do, that I can fight just as well as you can! So why send me with Kivara!" Xavier rubbed at his forehead and explained his reasoning. "After you were ambushed by those dark figures, I thought it would be best if you were sent with Kivara, where she could heal and protect you!" Klaris frowned but nodded all the same.

* * *

Soon after a couple of minutes of catching up between the couple, Kivara excused herself saying she needed to be back on the islands. Bidding a farewell to the King and Queen, Kivara shifted back home, just in time to see Riku walk down the hall from her room. He stared at her numbly before turning back then turned around to face her. Tilting her head in confusion, Kivara stared at the teen. "Uh, good morning Riku."

It was when she spoke did the silver haired teen react. "You! What are you doing up! You're supposed to be resting! Especially with those wounds?" Riku stared at Kivara confused and walked toward her and noticed that all of her previous wounds were gone.

Confusion prominent in his voice, Riku began questioning Kivara. "How in the world did you heal your wounds so fast! One minute you look dead the next you're making breakfast! Why are you making breakfast?" Kivara sighed and placed on her apron. "Riku did you forget that I'm not from here? I have powers, the Queen has powers. She healed me and left back home." Looking around, Riku noticed the quietness of the house and didn't seem to see the tall purple haired woman anywhere. Rav walked up and purred as he watched Kivara begin to cook. "Is that for me? Cause if it is, I want bacon and eggs sunny side up!"

Riku jumped as he heard Rav's voice and she forgot that he never really heard him talk. "That's my familiar by the way, he's my best friend." Riku nodded as he looked at the cat that Sora brought the other day. Walking next to Kivara, he watched as she cooked breakfast. Leaning against the counter, Riku stared at the ceiling.

"What now?" Riku asked as he crossed his arms and watched Kivara smile and continue cooking. "Now, we act as nothing happened. I live here as if I'm not some freak alien and try to get a job and live my normal life. Well, as much as I can for someone my age." Kivara tiptoed to reach her plates from the cabinet and Riku smirked and helped her and reached the plates with ease.

Frowning, Kivara nodded and the served three plates with breakfast.

* * *

The day passed by for the two teens and cat familiar like a swift breeze. Kivara had explained in some depth as to why she needed to stay in the islands a little longer than she thought. However, she did keep him in the dark on some things, not fully trusting him all that much. Something that Rav caught on halfway into her story.

Kivara explained to Riku that she is no longer on a small recon mission but on a retrieval mission but has no idea she needed to find. Which in her case wasn't far off in her defense. Mickey did send her here to try and find a key, but she didn't know where it was persay. She also didn't need him finding out about the keyblades and darkness when she herself didn't know who wielded it. For now, she just needed to tell him enough for him to trust her.

Once she was done explaining everything the sun began to set and Kivara found herself staring at her T.V. screen, with Rav curled in her lap.

"Rav, you think we can do this?" the cat in question let out a low hum and opened one eye. "What do you mean, finding the keyblade wielder or the keyblade itself?" Kivara frowned but nodded all the same. "In general, do you think I can live life as a peaceful civilian, no more big missions, just how it used to be before I became the general." the distant look in Kivara's eyes made Rav frown before letting out a small soft purr. "For the Star Queen, anything is possible."

Kivara smiled and patted the white fur of her friend. "Rav, thank you, for everything you've done for me." The cat familiar smiled and nuzzled his master's hand. Rav watched with happiness as he watched his master's eyes fill slowly with happiness, something that he always loved to see.

Kivara smiled and picked up Rav from her lap and they made it towards her room. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was late at night, so they decided to turn in for the night.

Comfortable in her bed, Kivara pulled Rav closer and snuggled deep in his soft fur. "Goodnight Rav, here's to our new life." Rav hummed and lightly headbutted his master's head. "Goodnight Star Queen."

* * *

Kivara smiled as she sat on the roof of her home, watching the sun rise over the tall green and purple palm trees. She loved the cool early morning air on her skin and breathed in the misty air. She really couldn't believe that she had spent a whole year on this island, here with everyone. Though over this year she did spend every other day over in Janaria as much as she could making sure everything was fine. She of course did also of course went to go visit her previous baby brother.

But to actually think she spent a whole year on this Island with everyone made her smile. She did have some fond memories of everyone here that happened over the past year. She remembered a time when a circus was in town and she was talking with one of the dancers about their performance when they asked her to join them. She also remembered laughing with Sora when he decided that he would do the same and she had to teach him the moves.

To which ended with the both of them tripping and falling over each other in a pile of limbs. The next memory she had was one of her meeting the rest of Sora's friends that he introduced to her. Their name were Selphie, Tidus and finally Wakka. The new trio welcomed her with open arms and said that the three of them had gotten back from a trip they all went on as a group of friends. This explained their late arrival to which Kivara was grateful to finally meet, being that they were such wonderful friends.

She also remembered the time it was Kairi's birthday and all of her friends had come to her for advice to help them find a present for their red haired friend. Kivara smiled softly at the memory as realized that she had grown quite fond of Kairi as the year went by, the redhead slowly worked her way into her heart as she came over to her home frequently to talk and hang out. In the beginning it was weird to have the red haired teen visit her frequently but much like with Riku in the beginning she grew to like Kairi's presence in her home. She sensed a great surge of warmth in her home and life as the red haired teen always spoke with her.

Soft taps was what broke Kivara out of memory lane and opened eyes that she hasn't realized were closed, and saw Rav elegantly make his way towards her. "Well look who's the early bird! What's got you up so early in the morning, Star Queen?" Rav questioned as he jumped into her lap. Smiling, Kivara let out an exaggerated sigh. "Come on now Rav, when will you stop calling me the Star Queen?" Rav smiled and raised his head, silently asking for Kivara to scratch his head. "How about when you learn that you are the Star Queen, master of all the stars and their secrets."

Kivara laughed but shook her head. "You're such a silly cat you know? Just because I called myself Star Queen when I was younger because of a book I read, doesn't necessarily mean I am a Star Queen." Rav said nothing and the two fell in a comfortable silence.

Petting the silver fur of her friend, Kivara smiled softly, golden rimmed blue eyes taking in the shine that illuminated off her friend's fur. "Hey Rav, you know, we've been here for almost a year exactly. Don't you think that's weird?" Rav contemplated over the thought and and grumbled. "A very long year of you ask me." Kivara laughed tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Her hair had grown considerably, with her chin length hair now touching her shoulder blades and a lock of hair longer than the rest. She replaced her skirt and tank with black cargo shorts that reached her knee and she wore a simple purple corset. Something that reminded her of her usual outfit from back home. However, she still has her feet bare, she was a dancer at heart and couldn't bare to have her feet restricted by shoes when she was free to dance anywhere she wanted. Her bare feet gave her a sense of freedom that she needed in her life.

"Oh come one Rav, you're just saying that because everyone tries to pet you and you can't say anything because everyone just thinks you're a normal cat." Rav jumped out of Kivara's lap and she watched as his hair puffed and he began to pace in a circle. "Those kids! I swear, it's like they never held an animal, they eat they try to pet me it's like they're trying to tear my hair out." Kivara laughed and held her stomach as Rav turned her attention towards her, his eyes glaring at her, as her laughter filled the quiet morning.

After a while, Rav smiled and watched the teen try to compose herself. "You know Kivara, their Majesties were right, this mission was just what you needed." walking away Rav heard a shout of confusion come from the teen. "Come on Star Queen, time for breakfast." Kivara scrambled after the cat and proceeded to pester him about what that comment before was about.

* * *

Sora smiled as he felt the warm rays of the sun bath his skin and opened his eyes to see bright skies. He stood barefoot in the warm sands and took in a deep breath, smiling. He turned around and found three of his friends there smiling at him happily. Kairi in the middle with Riku to her left and Kivara at her right. They seemed to be saying something but he couldn't hear them and when he tried to ask them what's wrong his voice didn't come out.

It was then Riku stepped forward and patted his shoulder and and smirked and walked towards the ocean and Kivara was next. She did what he assumed was a laugh and begin to walk towards the play island waving goodbye. All that was left was Kairi who smiled a small blush on her face.

But as he stepped forward her image seemed to fade and he panicked walking forward to try to and grab her hand. As soon as he did the image of Kairi dissolved and he heard crashing waves. Turning around he saw Riku, hand extended towards him, a smirk plastered on his face and he ran forward but was pulled back by a firm grasp on his forearm. Turning his head, he saw Kivara dressed in black armour and such fierce determination in her eyes as she shouted towards Riku.

Sora still couldn't hear what they were saying nor could he speak but he could feel the anxiousness and desperation of the situation. It was then both of his friends disappeared just like Kairi did and he felt himself being pulled upward and he gasped at what he saw. A large black hole seemed to be pulling him in and he tried to grab into something to prevent that from happening but it was no use, he was pulled in.

About to give in to the darkness of the swirling vortex, Sora saw a bright light enter his eyes saw blue skies once again. Groggy from his dream, Sora rubbed at his eyes and groaned. Sitting up, Sora shook his head and felt the warm sand underneath his hands and frowned remembering his dream. Letting out a puff of breath, Sora closed his eyes and fell back into the sand, letting out a large yawn. Opening his eyes his saw a dark shadow and was reminded of his dream.

Letting out a loud scream, Sora shot forward and turned to see Kairi smiling at him innocently. "Kairi, don't scare me like that!" Kairi giggled and cover her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Sora you lazy bones, I knew I would find you here!" Sora frowned and explained his dream to his friend.

"I'm serious Kairi, it was like it actually happened, I was being sucked in this big black hole and I couldn't talk! It was so weird, like was anything of this real or just a dream?" Kairi stared at her friend before laughing and lightly pushing her friend backwards. "Sora, you goofball, you really need to stop staying up so late playing video games all the time. It looks like it's rotting your brain with all these dreams of yours." Sora sighed and leaned back in his knees. "I...I guess you're right Kairi."

"Hey!" the two turned at the familiar shout and saw Riku carrying a log, a playful smirk on his face. Smiling the two greeted the teen. "Hey Riku, what's up?"

Nodding towards the two and counted a third one missing, Riku looked over towards the wooden building off in the corner and frowned. Shaking his head, Riku taunted his friends playfully.

"I guess I'm the only one who wants to get out of this place, seeing as I'm the only one working on the raft." Nodding towards Sora, Riku tossed the log towards Sora, which he clumsily caught.

Kairi giggled and Riku faced his friend. "That goes for you too Kairi, you're just as lazy as he is." Kairi puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. Sora let out a shout of disapproval and Riku laughed and plopped down next to Sora. Kairi smiled and said a suggestion. "Hey how about we have a little race? First one to cross the bridge wins?"

The two boys denied the proposal and leaned back into the sand. Kairi smiled knowing full well that they wouldn't pass up an opportunity to compete with one another and counted down. "3...2...1...GO!" Running ahead of the the two, Kairi laughed as she had the lead. The two boys stared at each other and took off running after the red haired teen. Soon both boys ran past their friend and past the wooden bridge and began yelling at each other, saying that they won. "What do you mean you won? I clearly won that round, by a longshot!" Riku laughed and leaned forward glaring into his friend's eyes. "In your dreams Sora, we all know I won! See look how I'm further than you are!"

The two continued bickering until Kairi reminded them of their objective. "Guys! Come on let's stop fighting and start working on the raft!" grabbing both hands of her friend's, Kairi dragged her friends towards the door leading to another part of the island. "Plus, the faster we start the faster we can meet up with Kivara for the celebration!" The two boys nodded but silently decided to solve their problems until later.

* * *

Kivara smiled as she walked down the streets of town, she had just finished her largest job yet. A new building was built and held their opening today in the afternoon and wanted her to paint a mural for them. She was asked to draw something dealing with an ocean, so now she had splotches of blue paint covering some parts of her body. Rav calmly walked next to her, occasionally jumping in her arms if he was being lazy or plain tired. She didn't mind, she often let him do as he pleased anyway. Walking down the streets, Kivara waved at any passing by people greeting her.

She welcomed the warm sun rays on her skin as she walked towards the market place, greeting Mr. Nobell. "Hello, Mr. Nobell, got anything in for me?"

Kivara usually walked to his shop to try and find things she was running out on, after buying her paints from him the first time, she found that he also sold fabric and the like she needed. Before she knew it she had become a regular at his small shop in the market.

"Well, if it isn't Kivara! I don't have anything new, fabric wise, but just the other day we got a whole shipment of beads and gems you might like." Kivara smiled and went in to look.

"So Kivara, what's on the agenda today?" Kivara smiled and raised her head from looking through the collection of gems. Blush blossoming on her face, Kivara laughed nervously. "Well, the gang wants to hold a celebration in my honor for some unknown reason. So they thought about having one on the beach, setting up a few tables, food and the like. For what, I'll never know, but I'm glad we can all just get together and hang out." Mr. Nobell smiled and nodded happily. "You know what Kivara, I'm glad you came here. Those kids, they seem to be happier now that you're here. Not to say they weren't happy before, it's just it seems like you just belong with them, seeing how you just clicked together like magnets."

Kivara giggled and nodded, she thought the same. It took forever for her to actually let her guard down with them, it wasn't until Rav had enough of her nonsense and yelled at her to get her act together. That most likely into half of the year here when she broke down crying after returning from a visit to her brother and remembering all the happy times back then. Rav had told her she needed to move on, that she had people to replace all the sadness. She needed to realize that, it was then the two had a large fight, resulting in the two beaten and battered in her backyard. The two made up when Kivara admitted defeat and they went on with their lives.

Smiling Kivara nodding to the tall man and purchased a small silver casing for her hair. "You know Mr. Nobell, sometimes I like to think like that as well." Bidding the tall man goodbye, Kivara walked home with Rav at her feet. "You know Rav, thanks, for everything." Already knowing what she was talking about, Rav nodded and walked in between her feet, making her laugh.

* * *

Back at the island, Kivara found Sora, Riku and Kairi speaking in a small little huddle at the play island. Smiling to Rav, she nodded and was glad that none of them knew of her shifter powers. Jumping on Kivara's shoulder, Rav smiled and nodded to Kivara. Shifting behind a palm tree and waited for the right moment to scare her friends. "Okay so when are we going to set everything up?" she heard Sora's voice and then Kairi's voice speak up. "Well, seeing as the sun is still up, it has to be about noon, say we set up shop around 7 when the sun sets, let the skies be covered by pink. I remember Kivara saying it reminds her of home."

Kivara smiled as she heard this and remembered when she told Kairi this when she was going over how to correctly and skillfully treat wounds. She mentioned it briefly and couldn't believe she remembered it. "Okay, so Riku, you're in charge of decorating and Selphie said she'll handle the food with Tidus and Wakka, remember to dress up Riku, the dress code is important!" Kairi reminded the teen. "I understand mom." Kivara heard Sora laugh and she knew it was close to time to scare her friends.

It was then she heard their footsteps start to hit the wooden bridge and she and Rav carefully walked away from the palm, making sure to be absolutely quiet. Sneaking closer to her friend's back she took in a deep breath and let out a loud shout. She howled in laughter at their reactions. All three teens jumped, Sora fell forward while Kairi clutched her chest in horror. Riku had let out a high pitched scream, and had tried to compose himself after.

Wiping her tears, Kivara let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry guys, it's just that the opportunity was there and I had to take it." the three teens glared at her before Sora busted out laughing. "Did you guys hear Riku's scream? It was higher than Kairi's!" Riku blushed and crossed his arms, grumbling as everyone laughed at their friend. Kivara smiled as she walked over and tossed an arm over her blushing friend. "Come on Riku, lighten up and smell the paopu fruit!" brushing off Kivara's arm, Riku walked off slightly grumbling. Still slightly laughing, Kivara called after him. "Aw, come on Riku, I'm sorry."

Kairi walked over and waved Riku off. "Oh don't mind him, you know how he can get when he's embarrassed, but besides that, how about all three of us go to town and hit the stores for those sales I heard about?" Sora paled as he thought about the clothes he had to carry and Kivara saw this take pity on him. "Oh, Sora did you take care of that thing I asked you to get for me?" Kairi frowned as she turned towards her male friend. "What's she talking about Sora?"

Sora paled under Kairi's strong gaze and Kivara waved her hands to go along with it and Sora got the hint, color returning. "That's right! The thing! I got it but I don't have it on me, mind if I go grab it and come back?" Kivara smiled and waved him off. "That's cool just drop it by the house, meanwhile me and Kairi can go shopping and we'll meet you back here, sound good?" Sora nodded excitedly and Kairi slowly nodded towards Kairi.

Kivara clapped her hands and nodded for Rav to join her. Trotting up to the trio, Rav smiled and jumped into Kairi's arms. Kairi walked off and Kivara smiled as she turned towards to Sora, who crawled on his hands and knees to Kivara, comical tears falling down his face.

"Thank you, you were sent by the gods to save me! I owe you big time Kivara!" Kivara chuckled and tapped Sora's head to stand. "Come on, you need to get that thing you promised me." winking Kivara walked off and Sora shouted a goodbye.

* * *

Kivara smiled as Kairi and her walked out of a store and watched as the red haired teen talked excitedly about their find. Still listening, Kivara scanned around her to find Rav, since the shopkeeper was allergic he had to stay outside and Kivara almost laughed at the dejected look on his face when he was denied access.

She couldn't find him but she knew he come back sooner or later, if she got absolutely worried, she could always summon him somewhere. She felt a tug on her hand and Kivara looked down to see Kairi pointing to an ice cream stand.

The rest of the day was spent walking around the town and Kairi had explained that their plans of making the raft were near complete. A day or so more and the four of them could finally take off and head to all the different worlds. Kivara had grown silent at that statement. Kairi paid no mind to her silence and hummed.

Kivara truly was happy that the three teens wanted to explore and have adventures. She was just, she couldn't really describe it, if she were to guess then she would describe it as worried. It's not that she didn't want them to go, it's just from experience, she didn't want to expose them to the different rules and people from the worlds. Even with her experience as her world's General didn't prepare her for some rude comments of the people in the other worlds.

Kairi asked what was wrong and Kivara smiled as she brushed some bangs out of Kairi's face. "You know Kairi, something's aren't meant to happen, but you guys traveling the worlds, well that seems to be something you guys need to do." Smiling Kairi hugged Kivara and Kivara pattered her back, all the while feeling a sense of regret entering her body as she said those words.

"Kairi, just please promise me, you guys will be safe on your adventures." Kairi frowned as she pulled back from the hug and saw Kivara smiling. Kivara walked away from the teen and made her way downtown. Kairi was left to mull over her thoughts before running to catch up to her friend.

* * *

Kairi excitedly mumbled as she covered Kivara's eyes with her hands. "You're gonna love it Kivara, just wait!" Kivara calmly walked forward, already semi knowing where she was as her feet touched the sandy beaches. What she really fumbled with, was the outfit Kairi made her wear. Never in her life had she worn anything tighter than a corset, at least with a corset, she didn't feel so exposed.

Kairi told her to where tight fitting aqua green shirt that held one wide strap and the whole shirt was covered by a thin layer of soft black ruffles. She wore a fluffy pale pink,almost beige skirt, that reached her knees. Kairi sported a flowy white sun dress that was complemented with light pink sandals. After long debate, Kivara got Kairi to let her stay barefoot, which Kivara was very thankful for.

"Kairi really, it's just a get together, why do much preparation for this? When can I have my eyes back?" Kivara questioned as she put up her arms to pretend that she didn't know where she was going. Kairi chuckled and told Kivara to trust her.

After a couple of minutes, Kairi let go of Kivara but told her to keep her eyes closed. Nodding, Kivara frowned as she heard shuffles from different places of the area. "Okay, now you can open your eyes!" Kivara opened them and saw all her friends all bunched up. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Sora, Riku, Kairi and some other kids from the mainland that didn't usually head towards the island she was friends with were here.

She gasped as she took in the scenery of the place. She looked around and saw the table covered with a silk table cloth with a sheer silver fabric on top. The centerpiece was a vase filled with pearls and silver stars, with ribbon spirals standing out of them. Pink and pale orange balloons were tied to the ground and she saw the sun reflecting of them. The pink glow of the sky reminding her of home and she covered her mouth in surprise. She felt tears prick her eyes and shook her head.

"Guys, what's all this for? You kept saying that it was for me, but never really told me why?" Sora stepped forward and motioned towards the island and friends.

"Well, Miss forgetful, it's been exactly one year since you join our large family, so we wanted to celebrate! Since after all it's been one year since Riku here tackled you in terms of becoming your friend." Kivara laughed as Riku yelled in frustration and yelled. "I swear you guys are never going to let me live that down are you?" Walking over to the large table, Kivara stroked the silk cloth on the table and as she got closer, She saw pearls strewn all over the ground. She picked one up and smiled over to her friend's and felt something brush against her leg. Looking down Kivara saw Rav smile.

"That's where you were you silly cat." Looking at the ground Kivara saw dark circles at the ground and that's when she felt the wetness of her cheeks. Laughing, Kivara faced her friends and smiled. "Thank you guys, this….this is great." Soon everyone piled on and a large group hug broke out.

Soon after the hug broke, everyone continued on with the celebration and ate food. The island bustled with the loud laughter and music that played during the party. Kivara happily laughed as she tried to teach her friends, majority of them being girls, to dance some of her routines. Sometimes, boys would offer to dance with her and she gladly accept but she would always feel a heated glare at her back when she did. At the time she didn't mind it and continued on with her fun and everyone else did.

* * *

Sora sighed as he watched Riku glared at the boys who would talk to Kivara. Placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, Sora shook his head.

"Riku, you're my best friend so I think it's my job to tell you that you look like a creeper." Riku then turned his glare towards Sora and shouted. "I'm not a creeper!" Sora laughed and pushed his friend away of his from his face. Riku crossed his arms and grumbled as his body subconsciously turned to face Kivara's direction.

"Dude, we get it you like her, just ask her for a dance if you're jealous!" Sora lightly punched Riku's shoulder making the teen blush profusely and denied it with his whole being. "What do you mean! I don't like Kivara like that!" Sora nodded as he laughed and pointed to their blue haired friend. "Then why do you keep glaring at every guy that even looks at Kivara's direction?" Riku grumbled and thought things through in his head before explaining. "That doesn't necessarily mean I like her like that! Maybe I just want to protect her like a good friend should!"

Sora laughed and decided to call Kivara over and waved. "Hey yo, Kivara come over real quick!" Kivara looked over and smiled before excusing herself to her friend's. Walking over she smiled at their outfits, Sora wore a crimson button up and nice black dress pants and shoes. His gloves were off and replaced with a nice watch on his left hand. Kivara looked over to Riku and saw that he went for a charcoal colored dress shirt with dark gray slacks and black dress shoes. She smiled at him and leaned her weight on her left foot.

"Well don't you guys clean up nice?" Riku let a small smile dawn his face and Sora smirked up at his best friend before smiling towards Kivara. "Hey, Kivara, you also look nice, but I didn't call you over just to compliment you, Riku here, wanted to ask you for a dance but thought you were too busy to ask." Kivara smiled over to Riku and laughed. "Is that so? Well come on Riku, all you had to do was ask. I mean we're friends after all!"

Kivara dragged a blushing Riku and Sora was laughing up a storm and shouted a victory cheer in his head.

' _Score one for the wing man! You owe me one Riku_!'.

Seeing a smile on Sora's face, Riku glared at him while Sora just gave him a thumbs up. Kivara just laughed at how tense Riku was and smiled as she guided him for a dance.

* * *

Everyone was pilling in their boats and Kivara watched from the play island happily. She was grateful for the little party that they had thrown for her but so much social interaction did drain her. She wasn't at her limit but she was nearing it and she was glad that the party ended before she chewed someone's head off. Taking in a deep breath, Kivara fell back and screamed in horror as she was met with aqua green eyes. Clutching her chest, Kivara took in deep breaths to regain a normal heart beat that made a Jack Rabbit's seem slow in comparison.

Deep laughter caught her attention and she glared at a laughing Riku. "Haha, very funny, you got your revenge, you can stop laughing." Riku leaned over, clutching at his stomach and looked at Kivara, humour deep in his aqua eyes. "I'm sorry Kivara, it's just the opportunity was there and I had to take it!" Kivara glared at him and noticed that he said the same thing she did when she scared him. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Kivara rolled her eyes. "Alright, Alright, I get it, you had your fun, you can stop laughing now." Riku nodded as he took in a deep breath. "You're right, even though it was funny."

Smiling, Riku sat next to Kivara and they let their feet dangle over the edge of the play island and watched the lights of the boats float away. The in quiet silence, both enjoying the presence of the other but Riku soon broke it.

"You know, we're almost done collecting the supplies for the boat, we're almost ready to set sail." Kivara nodded and looked over to the moon reflected on the water's surface. Kivara held a distant look on her face as she thought over Riku's statement. "Yeah, Kairi's been talking all about it, actually she mentioned it while we were in town. I'm glad that you guys are able to accomplish your dreams, just...be sure to be safe." Riku squinted his eyes in confusion and looked over to Kivara. "What do you mean by that?"

Standing, Kivara looked towards the moon and closed her eyes. She heard the soft crashes of the dark ocean waves hit the beach. "I mean, there are things that you have never encountered in those other worlds. Sometimes, the people of other worlds aren't welcoming to outsiders. There is also a darkness out there, something that you have never seen before, and I'm worried that you might be harmed or give in to it."

Riku stared confused before standing and lightly pounding on his chest. "Don't worry about me or the other guys! We're stronger than you think and I know without a doubt that none of us will get hurt! We can only grow from these travels, beside you'll be there right beside us guiding us, right?"

Kivara opened her eyes and smiled at Riku's enthusiasm. Let out a breath, Kivara began to walk away. "Just make sure to be careful when you're on your adventures, promise me that." Riku watched as Kivara walked away and waved.

* * *

Tying his boat to the dock, Sora walked onto it and made his way towards the sand. He greeted Selphie and waved towards Tidus and Wakka. Sora smiled as he saw Kairi, Riku and Kivara talking. Running over, he slowed down as he heard the loud conversation of his friends.

"What do you mean you're going with us!" Kairi yelled as she held out her arms next to her. Kivara looked guilty down to the ground and held her arms around her body.

"Exactly what I mean, I'm staying here, I'm not going with you guys on the raft." Kivara's voice was soft and Rav walked between her legs as if trying to comfort her silently. Riku glared at the ground and had his arms crossed. Sora walked up to everyone and held a slightly hesitation in his voice. "Hey, guys...what's going on?"

Everyone turned to face Sora and Kivara gave a small smile. Riku spoke up first and stepped forward, still glaring. "Kivara here, says that she's not joining us! She's abandoning us!" Sora whipped his head to Kivara and looked at her shocked. "I'm not abandoning you guys! I just don't think all of us going is such a great idea is all! I mean someone has to stay back and take care of things while you're gone!"

Sora stared at Kivara and heard sniffles. Turning to Kairi and saw tears stream down her face. "You didn't want to go in the first place did you? I mean it makes sense, the reason you taught me medicine. You didn't want to go from the beginning, did you?" Kivara frowned and walked forward but pulled her hand back and hugged herself again. "You know that's not true, I did want to join you guys and have the same adventures but...it's better if I stay behind." Kairi wiped her tears and Sora just stood shocked while Riku walked in front of Kairi. "Then why the sudden change! Why do you want to leave us!" Sora ran forward in from of Kivara and spread out his arms.

Riku glared at his friend and Kivara's eyes widened and stared at the small teen. "Guys what's with the attack! If Kivara doesn't want to go, then there's no reason to force her! We didn't make this raft to fight, we made it to see new things as friends! Just because she's gone doesn't mean that we're losing her as a friend! She'll just be here waiting for us!" Riku glared at Kivara then to Sora.

"Exactly, we made it for all of us to see the other worlds! Not to leave one of us behind for reasons unknown!" Kivara took in a shaky breath and looked at Riku with a strong gaze. "I did not question you with your motives of wanting to leave us and move on with this island! In fact I pushed for your dream and never once did I ever question you."

Riku looked to the ground and clenched his fists. "That's different." Kivara let out a breathy laugh. "Is it? Didn't you want to go alone at first? Didn't you want to just build a raft and head to the other worlds and just forget about your past?" Riku opened his mouth before looking towards the ground once again. Moving towards Kairi, Kivara smiled bitterly and nodded. "I didn't teach you medicine in thoughts of leaving you, I taught you because I truly thought you were interested. Now I think I need to go, I don't need to be here right now." Walking towards the bridge, Kivara clenched her fists and Riku called out angrily.

"Fine, go back to your shell, your little hovel of a home! That's what you always do when you don't want to deal with people, when things are too much! Just shut everyone out, just like you always do!" As soon as he said that, Riku regretted it and heard the distinctive gasps of his two friends and saw Kivara tense. Quickly turning around, Kivara glared at Riku, hot, angry tears, streaming down her face. "Well, it's worked so far! Especially for people like you!" Looking over to Sora she Kivara nodded and thanked him, walking away.

Once she was gone, Sora snapped out of his shocked state and lunged towards Riku, letting out a loud yell. "You jerk! You knew she was insecure about that! You know she hates when she does that and hates herself for it. Yet you go and throw all her insecurities in her face! Then you go and try to call her a bad friend!"

The two boys rolled around in the sand for a bit before Kairi broke them apart and the two boys were breathing heavily. "Look I messed up, I didn't mean to say what I did, but it just came out!" Sora stood and dusted himself off.

"What's done is done and I think the best thing to do is just let her blow off some steam before talking to her again." Kairi nodded and Riku just sat on the ground and leaned back to pick himself up. Sora nodded towards the bridge and they began walking. "Come on, we need supplies to gather." the three walked off and Riku bit the inside of his cheek to keep him from speaking up.

* * *

Kivara stalked off and from the bridge and began walking back home, Rav quietly trotting next to her to keep up. He couldn't believe it, those two really did a number on her. Acting as if she were committing this large crime.

' _That damned Riku, I knew I should have scratched him when I first met him!'_ Rav thought angrily and unconsciously grew in size, light beginning to radiate off of him. He was now reaching Kivara's hip and she smiled, patting his head. "Rav, you grew again." Rav glared and shook his body, trying to rid of the tension he felt.

Rav was about to speak up once more but a loud alarm rang out and Kivara pulled out her silver Crystal. Tapping on its surface, she heard a voice that she thought she would never hear in a long time. "Big Sister." Dropping her crystal, Kivara stared at the video that projected from it. There was her younger brother, smiling and staring at her.

With a shaky voice, Kivara found her words. "Zerrick? Is that really you?" Emerald eyes filled with life and joy, looked at her. Kivara took in his features and saw his white teeth in his huge smile, his black hair falling into his eyes slightly, while the back was standing upwards from being plastered against a pillow for so long. She couldn't blame him, he was in a coma for 2 years. Speaking of him being a coma, she noticed the effects of it, he wasn't the same as he was before. He did lose some weight, but she made sure that he was being cared for properly as to prevent drastic measures.

It seems he grew, as expected and his voice was somewhat deeper, she expected that since he was now a 13 year old and he hasn't used in voice in so long. Her younger brother, awake and well, well enough for someone who just woke from a coma. She couldn't believe it, her younger brother, by a year, but still. She couldn't believe it, he was alive!

She heard Rav speak to him and talk about things that happen so far, at least the good parts of it and then she heard it. She finally heard it after so long, his laugh. The thing that used to get her to get up in the morning and continue with her day, her driving force. She felt tears roll down her face and heard Zerrick's concerned voice.

"Kivara! What's wrong? Are you okay!" Kivara giggled which soon turned into uncontrollable laughter. Clutching at her stomach, she couldn't help herself. After so long, she heard his voice and she hadn't realized how much she truly did miss him until now. "Little brother, you're back." Zerrick's wide eyes softened and he smiled.

"I'm home, big sister."

* * *

 **So finally getting to our new adventure! This chapter actually took me a while to write because I wanted somehow introduce the problem the little group goes through before their parting.**

 **So once again this is going to be a two part update, so this is why these two chapters took a while but here we go! Thanks for reading!**


	11. New beginnings

**Tis I once again! I brought another chapter, Two in one day once again. I don't think I'll continue to upload chapters in two anymore unless I think it's needed. Time will tell.**

 **But this chapter was kinda hard to write because I didn't want to be rude to my poor children but it was needed to move one and why do I do this to myself?**

 **Moving on, here we go with this chapter!**

 **I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEART**

 **I ONLY OWN KIVARA AND HER LITTLE PLOT- STORY -CIRCLE -AREA -THING.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Kairi smiled as she took the supplies that Sora had collected so far and reminded him of what was left. She watched as he waved and made his way towards the door heading toward the main part of the island. As soon as he was gone she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Walking over so the stairs of the ledge, Kairi sat down on one of the steps and placed her chin in her palm.

Hearing footsteps come from behind her, she scooted over and felt a new presence sit beside her. Already knowing who it was, Kairi spoke softly. "Are we bad friends, Riku?"

Riku seemed to contemplate on the question and shook his head with a grim smile etched on his face. "I don't think so, we just made horrible decisions. We didn't like the fact that Kivara wasn't going and got over emotional and blew things outta proportion. In the end, we were wrong so we should go and apologize." Riku leaned back, his arms behind him and looked towards the sky. Kairi nodded in agreement and stood, dusting herself off.

"I think you're right, I think I'm going to do just that." walking off Kairi waved behind her and Riku was left to his thoughts. Now he only had to get the courage to actually face her.

* * *

Kivara wasted no time in heading to Janaria. She hadn't even ended the call in her crystal, she just left it. She didn't care, as soon as Rav and her landed they ran towards the castle, uncaring of the onlookers. Pushing past several large doors and guards, Kivara slowed down to see the King laughing and the Queen in her usual gown once again, hugging a tan boy.

Walking up, Kivara pushed passed nurses and Doctors and looked to the Queen, who gladly let go of the teen to allowed Kivara access to see her brother. Up close, Kivara was able to see that the teen reached her forehead and she was now able to see dark blue locks mixed in the black mop of hair that was on her brother's head. She laughed as she couldn't believe what she was seeing and decided to check if he was the real thing.

Pushing up the hospital shirt that Zerrick wore, Kivara heard gasps from the teen nurses in the room as they were able to see the remains of what was once a six pack. She paid no mind to that and spun Zerrick around and found what she was looking for. Seeing a medium sized birthmark that resembled the zodiac sign for the Gemini. Smiling, Kivara turned a bewildered Zerrick around and fixed his shirt before quickly hugging him. "It really is you, you little imp! You finally woke up!" pulling Zerrick into a bone crushing hug, Kivara felt arms wrap around her torso.

She never truly understood her longing of her little brother until he woke up. Pulling back from the hug, Kivara smiled and ruffled his long hair, laughing. "How about we give you a little haircut?" Zerrick nodded happily and picked up his blue pants since they were a tad bit big. Nodding, Zerrick held on to Kivara as he carefully walked and tried to get used to the motion.

Rav stayed behind and watched the two teens and he heard the King hum in thought. Klaris questioned what was wrong and Rav answered for him. "I believe the King senses the same thing I do. In that Zerrick does not feel the same, his vibe is different than before." Xavier nodded and stared intently at the two teens walking away. "I need to do some research."

Nodding his head to dismiss the doctors and their nurses, Xavier walked away heading towards his library. Klaris stared at her husband and sighed. "As much as I hate to agree with you, I think you're right. I just hope we're wrong, Kivara doesn't need anymore on her plate." Rav nodded and continued after the teens.

* * *

Trimming at her brother's hair, Kivara explained all that happen in the two years her brother was gone. Her crowning of Clan Head, their grandfather's funeral, her mission with King Mickey and finally all her memories with Destiny islands. She made sure to keep any of the horrible news from Zerrick, he didn't need to know it all this right when he woke up. They soon moved on the topic of what Zerrick seemed to remember before going unconscious. Zerrick spoke of only remembering some things that he could hear during his unconscious state. A majority of them being Kivara.

Kivara nodded and looked at her handy work, she styled her brother's hair with an undercut. Only the hair on top of his crown was left and parted to his left eye. Brushing off some hair off his shoulder, Zerrick stood and heard clicks make their way towards him. Looking down he petted Rav and smiled.

"It's so nice to see you again Rav!" Rav nodded and his tail flicked from side to side quickly, much like a whip. Zerrick noticed the tail and frowned. "Something wrong Rav?"

Rav looked at Zerrick carefully and shook his head, walking around the teen. "Nothing, it's just weird having you back and talking again, still getting used to it." Zerrick laughed and rubbed at Rav's fur. "Don't I know it, but hey since when did you grow so big? Last I saw you, you were so small." Rav noticed that he hasn't changed back to his original size and shrugged. "I can change my size, I just feel like being tall is all." Kivara looked at her familiar skeptically and and nodded. Rav yawned and slowly blinked his eyes. "Kivara do you think we should take him?" Kivara flinched but nodded all the same and grabbed onto her brother's hand.

Shifting them over to a large island, Kivara turned around and stared at the sign, titling the name of this island. ' _Dancing Graveyard'._ Named after the fact that this whole floating island was the only floating island that moved. Weaving and dancing past all the other islands. It seemed to be in orbit of all the other islands. Not to mention a fact that her clan was the only one buried on this island. Kivara turned around and walked away to leave her brother to take in the news and went off deeper into the graveyard.

* * *

Sora smiled as he pulled a water bottle from his pocket and filled it with the water from the large waterfall. They were almost done with gathering their supplies, they just need a couple more things on his part and they could finally take off on their adventure. Once filled, Sora placed the bottle back into his pocket and ran his hand through the running water. He thought back to the fight Riku and Kairi had with Kivara and frowned. Saying that he wasn't bothered by the fact that Kivara didn't want to go was a lie.

He wanted her to go with all his being but it's not like he could make her choices for her. She was her own person and needed to make her own choices. He wanted her to go just like Kairi and Riku but to attack her the way they did worried Sora. Turning around, he made his way towards Kivara's home.

Once there, he saw Riku and Kairi standing in front of Kivara's door. Walking up to them, Sora greeted his friends. "Hey guys, what'cha waiting for?" Riku turned around slightly annoyed.

"Kivara isn't answering, and we know she's home because no one saw her leave the island and her boat is still here." Sora nodded and walked up to knock on the door. "Hey, Kivara, open up will ya? It's me, Sora!" silence was heard for a couple minutes then soon a piece of paper slipped under the door. Sora bent down and grabbed the slip of paper and read it out loud.

"I'm not here, if you're reading this, that means one of you tripped the cord that I set up for you guys. If either Kairi and Riku are reading this then, sorry I missed you but don't really want to have a fight with you. If Sora is reading this then, thanks. Thanks for standing up for me back there and heading over here to check up on me. Don't look for me, I'll be back soon so don't worry." Sora blinked slowly and held the piece of paper in his hand and let out a short breath.

"Well that's that, I guess. No use in waiting here when we got work to do." Handing the note to Riku who was the closest, Sora handed Kairi his filled water bottle and walked away.

Riku stared at the note and looked up to Kairi who looked at the front door dejected before seeing her heave a large sigh, walking away, shoulders slightly sagging.

He read the note over and over again and felt a sense of jealously? Why? What did he need to be jealous for, it was fair that Kivara didn't want to see him, considering their little fight. Also the fact he did throw her insecurities in her face. Then why? Why did this feeling plague him? Clicking his tongue, Riku crushed the note in his hand and tossed it to the ground and walked away to go and clear his head a bit.

As Riku walked off, a small pool of black and purple mist appeared where he stood. It grew and grew, to the point where it formed a shape of a large figure. Distant menacing laughter was heard and the figure soon disappeared into Kivara's home.

* * *

Zerrick placed a warm hand on the cool stone that belonged to his grandfather. The cool obsidian headstone shined under the light of the sun. "Here lies the greatest clan head of all time. His compassion and guidance knew no bounds." Zerrick frowned as he read the headstone aloud, for some reason, he didn't know how he should feel of this news. He couldn't feel anything and he wasn't sure if he should feel anything. "Why hello there, aren't you a special one." Zerrick flinched at the deep voice and quickly looked behind him.

Zerrick frowned when he didn't see anyone behind him. Shaking his head, Zerrick faced the headstone once again and jumped back when a dark figure made of swirling black and purple mist appeared. Zerrick glared at the figure and clenched his fists in order to seem threatening, even if he couldn't land a single hit due to still being weak from his coma. Though this person didn't know this and he could still seem threatening enough until he called for Kivara.

The mist figure chuckled as it saw Zerrick's attempt of intimidation. "Come now, do you really think you can take me on in that state?" Zerrick's has clenched and grew confused. "How did you know about my coma?" The figure laughed and Zerrick saw him cross his arms. "A coma you say? Now that makes sense, but what I don't understand is how you're still able to keep your same mentality? Unless?" The figure leaned forward and Zerrick punched him and almost fell forward as his fist went through the being.

"What are you even talking about!" Zerrick angrily shouted as he panted, that one punch making him weak. He knew he was bound to be weak but to the point of being almost close to exhaustion wasn't what he expected. The figure laughed and swirled around Zerrick.

"Why yes!" the dark figure circled Zerrick slowly and laughed. "That's has to be the cause! You are just perfect for the job, now all you need to do is just play along, after all you were made for this!" Zerrick scrunched up his nose and frowned at the figure before he gasped.

A pounding went off in his head and he groaned, a searing pain shot through his body and he couldn't handle it and fell to his knees. The dark figure laughed and bent down to Zerrick's height. "Speak of the devil, here we go, it's only a matter of time now!" The figure disappeared and soon the pain escaped Zerrick. He heard footsteps from behind him and let out a sigh of relief, knowing it was Kivara.

Seeing her brother on the ground, Kivara shifted over instead of running. Once by his side, Kivara helped her brother to his feet. "Zerrick! What happened here?" Zerrick let out a noise of confusion and picked up his head and saw all the life from the plants around had withered and died. Zerrick quickly stood up as fast as he could and hobbled over to the closest trees.

"What happened to them?" Panicked, Zerrick fell to the ground and and placed his hands palm down and shouted a spell. " _Forest of Life."_

A green aura surrounded Zerrick and Kivara smiled as she knew that Zerrick had always cared for anything living, especially for plants. Kivara's smiled however soon turned into a puzzled frown as she watched as nothing happened to the withered plants. Zerrick opened his his eyes and frowned to see the withered plants.

"What? There's supposed to be air producing living, plants! Why aren't there plants!" Zerrick's breathing quickened and Kivara placed a warm hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Zerrick, calm down and don't worry. Most likely the reason it's not working is probably due to the fact that you haven't used your magic in so long. Just take it easy and let me handle this." Zerrick looked up at his sister and nodded hesitantly. Smiling, Kivara raised her hand and a deep purple encased it. " _Destruction Magic: Ruination.'"_

Zerrick gasped as all of the withered plants cracked like they were turned into stone and fell apart and melded with the earth. Taking in a deep breath, Kivara turned her hand so that the palm faced the sky and she slowly raised it as if lifting something heavy and her body held a pale green aura. " _Earth's Life."_ The island's ground shook and Zerrick watched in amazement as the flora of the island grew large and beautiful. Some of the plants he had never seen before. "What was that? What did you do?" Zerrick slowly spun around and faced his sister in amazement.

Kivara opened her right eye and smirked as she saw Zerrick have her such and awed expression. "It's nothing, it's just like your recreational spell, but unlike yours, mine actually grows the plants around me, while yours creates them from air. Think of it as a level above your spell, one where you can learn, just not now, you need your rest." Zerrick was about to protest but nodded as sleep overcame him and he fell forward with Kivara catching him.

* * *

It was sundown when Kivara returned back to Destiny Island. She took in a large breath and smiled as she saw Kairi and Sora sitting next to each other of the dock.

"Sora, let's leave! Just you and me, just the two of us! Let's forget about Riku and Kivara." Kairi said in a hopeful tone and Sora leaned back in confusion in his spot on the bridge. "What do you mean Kairi? Why wouldn't we want Riku to go? I mean it was his idea to head out to the other worlds in the first place, why would we deny him?" Kairi sighed and saw Sora's face grow even more puzzled. Laughing, Kairi covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. "Just promise me one thing Sora, Don't ever change." Sora stared at the girl and laughed, rubbing at the back his neck. "Sure!" Slowly standing, Kairi faced the boy and stuck her hand out in order to help him up.

Kivara shook her head at the two teens and sighed. When would Sora learn? Really, the girl truly did admire his innocence but it really did annoy Kivara that even when things would even place themselves in front of Sora, he wouldn't notice it. Kivara watched as the two teens walked towards the bridge and saw a certain silver haired teen.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Riku shouted as he waved as he walked towards them. Kairi giggled and waved back to the teen and Sora smiled. Kivara frowned and made sure to keep herself hidden. She didn't want to face Riku yet, not right now but she did want to know what everyone was saying. She couldn't help it, it was in her nature to be snoopy! She wasn't trained in Recon for show after all! Kivara watched as Kairi walked away from the bridge and saw Riku and Sora stay behind. She couldn't hear them so Kivara shifted over underneath the bridge and was thankful for the small cracks between the planks, she could see them but they couldn't see her.

Tossing a Paopu fruit towards Sora, Riku smirked. "Here, you wanted one right? I managed to get you one from the palm over there." Sora delicately held the star shaped fruit and held a confused look on his face. "Wha? When did I ever say that I wanted one of these?" Riku laughed as he walked past his friend. "You know for when you finally get the guts to tell Kairi to share one." Sora blushed loudly and stammered and Riku laughed louder. "Whatever Riku, we all know that you're the one who wants to share one with Kivara!"

Riku froze and whipped his head over to his friend and shouted. "I already said I don't like her like that! She's like my sister!" It was now Sora's time to laugh and toss the Paopu fruit to Riku and run off. Riku continued to stare at the yellow star before tossing it towards the side of the bridge. Kivara quickly caught the rare fruit and sighed. "Really you guys? Chopping down a rare fruit of legend to play joke?" Shaking her head, Kivara shifted over back to her home where she found Rav laying in front of her home. Smiling at the still large cat, Kivara nodded over for him to follow.

* * *

A small pond swished from the wind and at it's center, a tall palm tree stood with yellow star shaped fruit at it's base. Rav smiled at the line palm and turned around to catch up with his master.

* * *

Kairi gasped as she shot up from bed and looked outside her window. She didn't know why but she felt a throbbing in her chest, like it was yearning for the island. For some odd reason, she saw a bright but dull glow come from the island itself and she frowned. Looking over towards her clock, Kairi saw that it was near. 5 A.M., so as carefully as she could as not to wake up her dad, Kairi opened her window and climbed out.

Running down the road leading towards the port, Kairi felt her heart beat faster and harder. As she got closer to the port she could hardly breath but she knew she had to reach the island. She just had to go and investigate what was happening. She hopped on her boat and and grabbed her paddles and paddled towards the island as fast as she could, unknowing that Sora had the same feeling and was nearing the port as well.

* * *

Not caring if her boat floated away, Kairi hopped out of her boat and ran down the beach. She was about to head towards the secret cave past the waterfall, when someone shouted her name. Turning around she saw Riku run over to her and grab her shoulders.

"Kairi! What are you doing here! It's dangerous, you need to leave, like right now!" Kairi stared at her friend and tried to open her mouth to speak but couldn't find her voice and decided to just run away towards the cave.

Heading a shout of frustration, Kairi gasped and found a cloaked man staring at a large door. Hearing her gasp, the cloaked figure smiled and reached towards Kairi.

* * *

Half and hour later, Sora finally made it to the island and pulled himself up on the port. However he soon regretted it as he was surrounded by these dark figures that swayed and circled around him. He watched as more popped up from the ground, yellow eyes piercing in the dark of the night and the only thing being able to be seen as they blended in with the darkness.

Clicking his tongue, Sora jumped down from the port and went around the mysterious beings. He needed to act fast and get past these guys and find his friends. He saw their boats and he needed to make sure they were okay. Dodging attack after attack from the mysterious figures, Sora got fed up with them and saw that his wooden sword wasn't that far from him. Judging by the distance from his spot and the dark figures, Sora barrel rolled towards the sword and held it with a death grip.

Sora raised his sword and attempted to attack the dark figures, only to have them bounce off them. Growing frustrated, Sora's attacks grew clumsy and began to just swing wildly at the dark figures. Jumping back from the swaying dark figures, Sora heard a roar and a large cat jumped in front of him and protected him. Light seemed to radiate from the large cat and Sora could be sworn he saw it somewhere. Hearing a deep voice, Sora jumped. "Sora! You need to find Kairi, it's important that you go and make sure she's okay!"

Looking towards the large cat in disbelief and questioned if it talked. The large silver cat nodded and pushed Sora towards the cave past the waterfall and Sora nodded slowly before running away. Rav smiled and felt a swipe to his flank and he growled in pain. Light glowed from his paws and he swiped at the dark figures and watched as they disappeared.

Sora crawled through the hole in the mountain and stood, walking past the large and roomy path. He didn't know why he trusted the cat with him telling him to go to the cave, but somewhere inside himself, Sora knew that he was right. He needed to enter this cave and he was glad he did when he saw Kairi standing before a large door, one that he had found earlier this week. He jogged up to the girl and called her name. The red haired girl turned around and faced her friend with a vacant stare. "Sora, you made it."

Sora, confused tried to teach towards the girl but stopped when a new voice appeared. "Nice to see you again small child." Sora turned around and saw a figure in a brown cloak and shouted. "You! Who are you?" the figure chuckled and nodded towards the large door. "It doesn't matter as to who I am, what matters is that the door has finally opened!"

Sora whipped around and saw the door on the wall glow and he covered his eyes and slid backwards a bit as a large gust of wind appeared. "Sora!" Sora opened his eyes to see Kairi fly towards him and he opened his arms to catch her, only to have her disappear as they came in contact. Sora gasped and was thrown backwards from the strong gust of wind from the opening of the door.

* * *

"Hello Riku." Riku frowned as he turned around came face to face with a teen around his age, maybe a year or two younger at the most. He was only a couple of inches shorter than him. He wore a form fitting black shirt with a red sash tied at his waist and had a black ribbon tied at his bicep. He also wore crimson cargo pants with one belt hooking to a belt loop behind and in front. It held detailing of constellations and he wore silver tipped black combat boots. His blue and black hair fashioned in an undercut. Riku stared skeptically in the teens piercing Emerald green eyes that held a tint of yellow in the center.

Nodding towards the newcomer, Riku crouched. "Who are you and what do you want?" The new figure laughed and walked around Riku. "The name's Rezrick, and I'm here to talk." Riku glared at the teen and followed his gestures in circling him as well. Riku looked at Rezrick skeptical.

"Well, what do you what to talk about Rezrick?" Rezrick stopped and smiled at Riku who glared at him. "Easy now, calm it with the glare friend! I only want to help you, for you see we both have the same ambition here." Riku's glare lessened as his curiosity was peaked but he glared all the same.

"What do you mean the same! You know nothing of me, we just met." Rezrick laughed and shrugged. "True enough, we did just meet but that doesn't mean I don't know your type. After all I'm the same, adventure seeking, adrenaline finding kind of a person."

Riku nodded for Rezrick to continue. "Now I heard from a little birdie that you wanted to go and see all the other worlds, but that something is holding you back." Riku stood straight and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What are you getting at Rezrick?" The new teen smiled and placed his hands on his hips. "I don't know? What am I asking? Hmm….what could it be?" Rezrick placed his index finger on his chin and scrunched up his faca in mock thought.

"Oh, that's right. You, what if I said I could give you the power to see these worlds? To go and see these worlds, the very same that she rejected to see with you." Rezrick waved his hand on front of him and a faint image of Kivara appeared and Rezrick placed his tan hands on her shoulders.

"She abandoned you, she never wanted to go with you to see the other worlds. She was just playing your strings Riku, I mean why else would she oh so suddenly reject your idea. I mean she must not like you if she happily pulled you along to think that she wanted to go with you only to stomp on your plans and run away."

Riku frowned and looked towards the ground and processed all what Rezrick just said. "But if you join me, we can show her that you don't need her to see other worlds, that you're strong enough to take on anything. To prove her wrong and go see the other worlds." After speaking, Rezrick slashed his hand through the image of Kivara and she faded away slowly.

"Besides, did you see the way Sora stood up for her? They must have planned this together, they must have thought about heading together by themselves and leaving you behind. I mean why else wasn't Sora sad or angry that Kivara didn't want to go with you? I mean shouldn't he be just as angry and sad as you are, after all they are friends."

Walking around Riku, Rezrick placed his hands behind his back and frowned. "But what should I know? I mean this is all coming from this little birdie I found, after all rumours are what they are, rumours." Silence filed into between the two and Rezrick smirked. He began to walk away from the raft that Riku was standing on. "I'm guessing your silence is a no, so I'll be going."

Walking away from Riku, Rezrick raised his hand and waved as he walked away. Riku contemplated the thought and quickly ran after Rezrick.

"Wait! Rezrick, how can I get this power?" Rezrick paused his walk and turned around towards Riku and smirked. "Oh why that's simple, just shake my hand." Riku didn't hesitate to grab Rezrick's hand and Rezrick smirks. "Let the fun begin, there's no turning back now Riku." The two boys were then encased in a large black and purple plume of darkness.

* * *

Sora groaned as he sat up and found that he was in the middle of the play island and he quickly stood. He looked around to see a large black hole forming in the sky and he frowned. He didn't know what seemed to be happening and he was a bit scared, though he would never really admit it. He was about to go and look for Kairi when he heard Riku call to him.

"There you are Sora." Sora turned around and faced his friend and smiled. "Riku! There you are, come on, we need to go and find Kairi, we have to make sure that she's okay!" Riku laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry about that Sora, Kairi's fine. A friend told me that Kairi is already exploring the other worlds and is waiting for us! Now come on, take my hand and join me! We can finally leave this stupid island and head to new places."

Riku extended his hand towards his friend and smiled, but Sora backed away as he saw a large portal of darkness open up behind Riku. Shaking his head, Sora moved his eyes from Riku's hand and stared into frowning Aqua eyes.

"Riku, what's that?" Sora questioned his friend as he slowly stepped backwards. Riku smiled as he looked over his shoulder to see the portal. "Oh that? Don't worry, that is what is going to help us get to the other world. There's nothing to be scared of, just take my hand and we can just leave." Slightly nodding Sora hesitated as he reached his hand out for his friend's before quickly retracting it back.

"Wait, what about Kivara? We need to find her and make sure she's okay!" Riku growled and glared at Sora. "Come on, forget that traitor! We don't need her, she's only going to bring us down!" Sora shook his head and walked backwards as he saw the dark portal flick as Riku's agitation grew. "Now that probably wasn't a good idea Sora, Riku's mad now and his powers are unstable right now, meaning he won't care to dispose of you." Rezrick appeared behind Sora, leaning against a palm lazily.

Sora looked over his shoulder and frowned. "Kivara's not a traitor and I would never regret saving a friend!" Riku growled and the same darkness that floated behind him lashed out in front of him and started to engulf Sora.

"Don't be afraid Sora, accept it as a part of you!" Sora struggled to break free of the darkness that tried to overtake him, while he heard were the faint laughs from that new teen. Almost giving up hope, Sora floated in the emptiness that was the dark, that is until he felt something grasp his arm and a bright white light appeared.

Kivara struggled to pull Sora out of the dome of Darkness that Riku created. Her body had the same golden markings like in Janaria as her body radiated with light. She glared at Riku that stood across from her glaring right back. As she finally got a firm grasp from Sora, she let out a large burst of light from her body and watched the dome of darkness fade. Sora sluggishly rolled his head towards Kivara and smiled. Hands still intertwined, a bright light appeared between Kivara and Sora and this time it wasn't due to the blue warrior.

Kivara gasped as she saw a keyblade similar to King Mickey's but reverse in color. "It's you! You're the one I've been looking for this whole time!" Riku glared at the two teens and watched as Sora seemed to regain his bearings and stand, holding his new weapon. Sora faced Riku and unconsciously gripped his new weapon like it was a second limb and tried to reason with his friend. "Riku, you need to stop this before this gets any worse!" Riku shook his head and turned to escape into the portal behind him. "Have fun trying to escape this world you traitors!"

Sora ran forward but was too late to reach his friend and found that he had disappeared. Jogging to stop his run, Sora let a huge huff of breath and clenched his fists tightly. A slow clap broke the silence that settled after Riku's departure and Kivara turned around to bark at whoever did so and gasped. "Zerrick! What the hell? How did you get here!" Kivara questioned and glared at her brother, he was the same but had a different aura about him. Rezrick glared at Kivara and scoffed, clicking his tongue.

"Please, don't compare me to that weak little fool, I'm not this Zerrick you speak of wench, my name is Rezrick. Though I have to applaud you at your little performance, you really helped me in pushing your friend there on our side, it makes things so much easier. However so sorry I won't be able to reward you, seeing as you will be gone soon." Walking away Rezrick, opened a portal to escape and Kivara was beginning to chase after him when she fell to the ground in pain. She watched as her light magic began to fade and it all gathered in her left leg.

She hadn't felt this feeling since, "Wait a minute! If you're not Zerrick then w-who are you and where's my baby brother! What do you w-want?!" Gasping in pain, Kivara rolled in the ground and Sora panicked. Rezrick laughed at the both of them as they struggled.

"Don't worry,you're brother is fine, I guess, but that doesn't matter now, does it? After all your whole world is gone, proof is that your insignia is leaving you, Little Miss World Dancer. Anyway I have to go and settle the work that you made for me, have fun with your passing!"

Kivara froze as she heard these need and saw Rezrick enter his portal and felt the ground shake. Sora ran over toward Kivara and slid on his knees, not bothering about the burns he got from the sand in response of the slide.

He placed Kivara's head in his lap after he placed down the weird key. Kivara snapped out of it and slammed her hand down. "Rav! Get out here now!" A silver magic circle appeared and a large cat came running out of the circle. Sora recognized the cat from earlier and gasped as he heard that this was Rav.

Ignoring Sora, Kivara reached into her pant pocket and produced a healing seal. "Rav, you need to get Sora out of here, or at least protect him for the time being. I need to go and find Kairi, now go." Rav reluctantly nodded and nudged for Sora to climb on his back.

"Kivara, Kairi's gone, Riku said that she left and she's not here anymore!" Kivara sighed and nodded. Ripping her pant apart, Kivara saw her vine tattoo bleeding where the music note used to be. She placed the seal on top of the wound and let out a shaky breath in relief. Standing up, Kivara felt a bit light headed and Rav caught her. Kivara nodded and felt a slight tug on her body.

"Rav, you know your job, don't go defying your master now." Rav chuckled and turned to grab Sora to find him gone. It was then, that the both of them heard Sora yelling as the large black hole started to vacuum everything up.

Kivara cursed and produced a black with blue detailed moon crystal and attached it Rav's collar. "Go and catch him, make sure he makes it safe." Rav purred and nuzzled Kivara worriedly, making the girl laugh. "I've been through worse you big fluffball, just because I can't shift anymore, doesn't mean I can't get around." Patting Rav's nuzzle, Kivara pushed the rough tongue that tried to comfort her. "Come one go on and get." Kivara spoke in a fake accent making the large cat laugh.

With a nod of encouragement, Rav jumped and his body turned to a ray of light and followed Sora at a quick pace. Kivara smiled as she panted heavily on the floor, the healing seal could only do so much since it was a mental pain rather than physical, no matter the fact if she was bleeding. Tearing off a piece of her pant, she wrapped it around her left leg and winced at the pain that came from the pressure.

Looking towards the sky, Kivara saw blasts of purple from what she could only understand was a battle. Knowing that Rav was helping Sora out Kivara's mind at ease and she ran back home quickly to handle unfinished business.

* * *

Rav ran across the large monster's shoulders and jumped, twisting his large body so that he could land a swipe at his chest. The monster had a large build and bandages seem to hang off his face, only his eyes being visible. A large purple shaped heart sat in the monster's chest center.

His attacks were simple enough, Rav figured, consisting of only swiping at Sora then ramming his fists towards the ground. From there the large monster would summon his lackeys. The problem was, it seemed that this beast had a lot of health in him.

Rav landed next to Sora and watched as the boy freaked out a little. "Sora! Focus, just because we're alone with this thing, doesn't mean we can't fight! Come on, let's do this together, don't let Kivara's potential sacrifice be in vain!" Rav yelled out as he crouched towards the ground and his paws lit up, ready for attack.

Sora then dodged a fist that was about to squish him and he watched as Rav swooped in and started attacking the small figures that spawned from the darkness that the monster unleashed. Sora clenched his fist and saw the large key from before reappear. Rav smiled and nodded towards the teen, who jumped up and ran towards all the smaller figures by the monster's hands.

Sora smiled as he swiftly took down the smaller henchmen of the large monster. "These guys sure easier to take down unlike before, that's a plus!" Rav nodded and jumped back, as the large monster reeled back to remove his hands from the ground. Rav smirked and watched as the monster swiped at Sora.

"Come one Sora, all you have to do now is land a few good hits on his chest and we're set!" Rav yelled out as he ran up the monster's arm. Sora smiled and jumped up to strike at the monster's chest when all of a sudden a large ball of darkness hit him straight on, almost sending the teen flying off the edge of the small island they were on. Sora could hear Rav's yells while he struggled to keep his hold on the edge. Finally able to pull himself up, Sora let out a breath of relief. Running over, Rav checked the teen for injuries. "I'm fine, I've had worse from a rabid squirrel." Rav chuckled at the memory before focusing back on what was important.

"Okay time to end this, right Sora?" Sora nodded towards the large cat and Rav lowered himself for Sora to climb on his back. "Look, what's going to happen here, is that I'm going to dive straight for that monster's chest and when I do, I want you to jump off and hit him with all you got, understand?" Sora frowned at Rav's plan and hopped on his back.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sora questioned nervously and Rav let out a deep chuckle. "Me? I'll be fine, like you said, I've had worse come from a rogue fish." Sora nodded and Rav took off running at a such a fast speed, Sora struggled to keep his grip.

"Now remember Sora, just because I'm going to be inside this monster, doesn't mean you have to hold back!" Sora nodded, and raised his hand and closed his eyes and felt the large key reappear in his hand. Opening his blue eyes, Sora steadied himself to get ready for an attack. Rav launched off the ground and Sora launched off of Rav.

Rav spun and his feet grew brighter as he lodged himself inside the large beast. Meanwhile, Sora floated in the air and reared back his weapon. As he finally got closer to the large monster, Sora unleashed and flurry of attacks, upward slashes, side sweeps, spinning hits, all to help Rav as he worked inside.

Pushing himself off the large monster, Sora flipped and landed on the ground. "Come on Rav, you can do it buddy." Sora waited patiently as the large monster stood still before Rav shot out from the monster's back and landed gracefully on the ground, shaking himself off. The monster swayed before falling towards the ground and Sora let out a victory cheer and Rav trotted towards him.

"You did great kid, a little sloppy but it was great all the same." Sora laughed at Rav's criticizing but endearing words and scratched behind the cat's ear. Smiling, Rav pushed into the affection he was given and frowned when it stopped. Opening his eyes, Rav saw Sora holding onto a palm tree on the floating island they were on, trying to keep himself from floating away. Sora lost his grip and was being sucked into a black hole once more, but tried to swim away. "Crap, not again!" Rav yelled as his feet lit up and he was able to run through the air. Sora yelled at Rav's comment. "My thoughts exactly Rav!"

Sora floated away with Rav struggling to catch up with him running but picked up his paced when he saw Sora get hit by a flying rock.

* * *

Sora groaned as he felt a warm and wet object hit his face, he tried to brush it off but it came back again with a whine. Opening his eyes, Sora was met with brown chocolate eyes that made him jump in surprise. Leaning back, Sora was able to see that what was in front of him was a medium sized dog that held a bright yellow coat and a green collar hung off his neck. The collar seemed to be a tad bit big and Sora tugged on the accessory and found a name tag.

"Your name's Pluto huh? Well, I'm Sora, it's nice to meet you!" Pluto licked Sora once again, his black shaggy ears flopping about as he wiggled happily. Sudden realization kicked in as the name tag of Pluto's collar shined under the light of a street lamp nearby. Carefully pushing Pluto off his lap, Sora got up and started to look for his companion.

"Rav! Rav! Where are you? Can you hear me?" Searching past trash bins, Sora grew frustrated and exited the alleyway that he was in and found himself somewhere new.

"W-what? Wait a minute, where am I?" Sora spun around in the spot that he was standing in and saw large brown-red buildings that looked to be apartments. Sora saw a large closed off gate around the corner and saw a small accessory shop off in the center. What seemed to be weird to him though, was the fact that no one was could be seen any where.

Was it night time already? How long had he been knocked out, all he could remember was trying to reach towards Rav when that black hole sucked him in and then that's when everything went black.

Walking towards the center of the area he was in, Sora looked around in wonder of all the new sights he was seeing and was so engrossed in everything, that he barely noticed the soft mewls that came from a corner building.

Quickly running over,Sora dropped to his knees and found Rav reverted back to his normal size, hurt. Picking up the medium cat, Sora started to try and get the animal to respond.

Heaving a gasp, Rav weakly patted Sora's arm. "Be quiet will ya? I'm trying to heal myself here, especially after that little fiasco. Just let me rest here and we're good." Sora sighed in relief and nodded. Positioning the cat in his lap, Sora leaned against the wall of the building and closed his eyes once more as he stroked the mane of the medium sized cat.

A lone figure stopped in patrol and lowered his weapon. He stared at both the feline and teen boy and frowned. He noticed a slight glint appear from the cat and took off running.

 _'Seems like things are about to get interesting.'_

* * *

 **So here we are! Thanks for reading, I really did like the way I placed the ending.**

 **I'll cut this short this time around. leave a review and I'll be sure to upload the next chapter soon.**

 **Bye!**


	12. Unbound demons

**Hello everyone!**

 **So this is a tad bit late, sorry about that. I was busy with finals and such. I also went on a trip to Washington and New York the other day**

 **and I didn't time to uploaded it then, sorry!**

 **But I'm back and though I've had this done for a while already, I didn't want to upload then. However, now seems perfect!**

 **Without anymore of my rambles, I present to you the latest chapter, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEART, OR IT'S STORY LINE, I MERELY OWN MY KIVARA AND HER LITTLE GROUP.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

A white duck walked the large corridor lined with red carpet as white pillars lined the edges. The duck smiled, his yellow beak wide with amusement. He hummed a little tune to himself as he walked merrily on his way. He wore a blue vest that the held large zippers that lined his pockets.

His wizard's hat bounced as the top of it was in the shape of a zig zag. The sounds of his big yellow webbed feet making slight taps against the cement. Finally making it to his destination, the duck smiled and knocked on two white large doors.

"Your Majesty, King Mickey, it's time to go and discuss those peace treaty plans!" Folding his arms behind his back, the duck waited before walking towards the large white door to the left and opened a smaller door. Closing the door behind him, the small duck walked forward, eyes closed and continued to hum as before.

Donald smiled as he heard the quiet clicks of Pluto, the King's companion. Absent mindedly, Donald patted the dog's head as it made it's way towards him. "Morning Pluto, how are you!" Walking further, Donald finally made it down the long path to the throne and bowed. "Your Majesty, Good Morning!"

Not hearing the normal response come from the King, Donald raised his head and saw an empty chair and stared confused. Feeling a tug on his jacket, Donald turned around to face Pluto. It was then he noticed a letter in the dog's mouth. Quickly but politely taking the letter from Pluto, Donald quickly scanned it's details.

* * *

A tall being peacefully slept on the ground, his metal helmet covering his eyes. A soft whistle being heard from the being and his metal cased fingers folded across his stomach as he slept. He wore a purple and orange vest, the orange colored the right side and the purple the left. A large belt covered his midsection and he wore more red brown colored pants that had black patches lined with yellow. He had pointed metal casing covering the top part of his feet and heel.

He laughed lightly, still asleep and let out a deep breath. The sun lazily hung above him and warmed his body. The quiet peace soon was broken as Donald came running into the scene yelling at the top of his lungs. "Goofy! Goofy wake up, this is important!"

The white duck pushed the dog at his side and the helmet fell off, revealing long thin black ears and small black nose. Goofy yawned and saw his friend pacing out in front of him and smiled, already used to the small duck's antics.

"Why good morning to you to Donald. What can I do for ya'?" Donald quickly handed the letter to Goofy and went back to his nervous pacing. Goofy read the letter once and smiled before shock entered him and he had to read it once more. Shouting, Goofy took off running, Donald struggling to catch up. "What! Where are you going?" Donal huffed at the large dog. "Goofy! Wait! Where are you going?"

Waving the letter in the air, Goofy yelled over his shoulder. "We have to tell Queen Minnie!" Donald had finally caught up with the large dog Knight, and the wizard ran ahead with Goofy right behind him.

* * *

" _Hey guys,_

 _I know that I've been acting weird and aloof lately, sorry about that. I just had a lot on my mind, with trying to run the kingdom and making sure the peace treaty is enacted. By the way Donald the treaty is signed and approved so don't worry. But some things came up, for the past year stars have been blinking out of the sky and usually they would be like two or three but a great number of them have been blinking out and this concerns me. No longer can I stay here and ignore this matter, I need to go and investigate this problem myself. Donald, Goofy, I need you to do me a favor. There is a key, the key to solve all our problems and I need you to find and protect it. Also, the general from the world that we just signed a peace treaty with should be with the key. Tell them that you're with me and they'll understand everything. Please be careful though, I don't need you guys hurt, also tell Minnie I'm sorry and I love her."_

Minnie placed a gloved hand on her cheek as she finished reading the letter her husband left behind. It was just like him to leave a letter behind rather than actually saying goodbye, he was never good at those. Shuffling over to her desk, Minnie carefully moved her pink dress with red accents near the waist so she could sit comfortably.

As she sat in the thought, the light reflected off her small gold crown that held circular red gems and hit Goofy in the face. Unable to stand the light, the tall dog rubbed at his eyes and Minnie gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize!" quickly removing her crown, Minnie placed her crown on the table making Daisy, off the corner, gasp. The white duck quickly walked forward in her purple dress, almost exact as the one Minnie was wearing and moved to grab the crown, her own crown shining in the light.

"Queen Minnie! You have to always wear your crown, as a woman of your status, you need to remember that!" Minnie looked into the blue eyes of her long time friend. Her eyes then lowered to the high collar of the dress she was wearing and Minnie frowned.

"I'm still a living being and I still care, if my friend was bothered by something that happened then I need to do something about it." Daisy clenched her hands tighter around the small crown that she was holding and nodded. Smiling, Minnie placed a hand on Daisy's hand. "I appreciate the thought, thank you Daisy."

The white duck paused and smiled, her purple covered eyes closed as she smiled. Minnie nodded and quickly scribbled something down on a piece of parchment and placed it in an envelope. Sealing it with the kingdom's wax crest, Minnie proceeded to press a small button on the bottom of her desk. Goofy leaned down and whispered.

"Did you know there was a button there?" Donald shook his head and shrugged. Minnie waited patiently and soon a large golden horn appeared.

"Chip and Dale, reporting for duty. How may we help you, Your Majesty!" a squeaky voice called from the golden horn as it shook in protest from the vibrations. Leaning forward, Minnie began to speak. "Chip, Dale, this is Queen Minnie, I need both of you to prepare a Gummi ship for three, two large and one small please."

Squeaks came from the gold horn as well as the clicks of gears, before a tell was heard, followed by loud noises of what Minnie assumed was the two chipmunks at work. "Sorry for the wait, already working on it your Majesty, you can be sure that it'll be done when you're ready to take off." Minnie smiled at Chip's statement that was before she heard Chip's concerned yell.

"DALE! I told you that there's a hole, I'm coming buddy! Goodbye, Your Majesty!"

Minnie let out a nervous chuckle and patted at her dress. Smiling towards Donald and Goofy, Minnie waved them over. "Please, on your journey to help his Majesty, give this to that General." Goofy nodded as he took the letter in his hand and placed it in his chest pocket. Daisy walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a big hug.

"When you get back, we going on that date for sure!" Donald gave Daisy a confused face. Daisy gasped and pulled started yelling. "You forgot! I can't believe you forgot! You forgot our anniversary!" Donald paled and shook his head and looked over to Minnie and Goofy for help, who pretended not to see him struggle. Gulping, Donald felt sweat pour down his bill.

"Of course, I didn't forget, it's just I had a lot on my plate is all. With the signing of the peace treaty, Mickey calling me in odd hours, I just got side tracked! I'm so sorry, Daisy, please forgive me." Pulling the female duck in for a warm embrace, Daisy gasped but smiled all the same. She proceeded to pat Donald's back in acceptance and hummed.

"Fine, I forgive you, but next time, I hope you remember about me." Daisy spoke softly, placing a kiss on Donald's forehead. In response, Donald blushed and nodded, flinching when two gloved hands placed themselves on his shoulder. "Ain't that cute, but don't you worry Princess, I'll make sure Donald makes it back safe and sound and remembers about your little date!" Daisy smiled up at Goofy and nodded, giggling as Donald began swatting at Goofy's hands.

* * *

Walking down the stairs of Disney Castle, Donald and Goofy made their way to the launch bay, Pluto happily trotting behind the two. Finally reaching the end of the stairs, the two walked past two large pillars and heard the familiar squeaks of a certain pair of Chipmunks. Walking a short flight of stairs, the trio found a large room filled with circuit boards, buttons, levers and a large screen showing the coordinates to a certain world.

"Hey, Chip! Where you at?" Goofy called as he looked around the room, carefully moving papers and walking past piles of books. Soon a small chipmunk with a black nose wearing a yellow apron that was held up by red straps. On the center it had a small blue pocket that held a symbol of the Disney castle on top of a gear. The small chipmunk wore red gloves.

"There you are! Okay so we have your gummi ship ready, all that you need to do is hop on in!" Chip said, scrambling across a keyboard to punch in the code for launch. Soon came trailing Chip's brother, Dale, almost exact to his brother, Dale only had slight differences. His nose was larger than Chip's and red in color. The small chipmunk had spaced out buck unlike his brother Chip who had small buck teeth.

"But before you leave, Queen Minnie is waiting for you downstairs. She said she forgot to introduce you to someone!" The trip nodded and made their way down to see Queen Minnie smiling and laughing towards the ground. Pluto ran forwards and circled Minnie hunching down and staring at a small spot on the ground, the same Minnie was talking to.

"Your Majesty, you wanted to see us?" Donald hesitantly questioned., looking towards the spot she was just laughing at.

"Your Majesty, are you okay?" Donald hesitantly asked as he slowly walked forward. Minnie giggled and smiled towards the court's mage. "Oh yes, I'm quite alright, but we're not here to discuss my sanity, now are we?" Minnie smiled and moved aside so that a small cricket came to view. About an inch tall, he wore a light blue top hat that had yellow trim around it. His crimson vest shining in the light of the launch bay, his yellow ascot neatly folded. He donned on a black coat above his vest and wore white gloves and held a maroon umbrella. On his small feet he wore yellow shoes that had a white tip.

Bowing, the cricket smiled. "Hello, The name's Jiminy Cricket, hope we can work well together!" The small cricket waved and smiled as he took off his top hat and waited patiently. Donald looked down before looking over to Minnie with a questioning gaze. Minnie smiled and nodded. "Well, you need someone to record all of your adventures to the other worlds." Goofy frowned and was about to question what the Queen meant by that but was interrupted when Dale yelled out. "Sorry guys but we need to launch, right now is the best time to head out!" Minnie smiled and shooed the trio with a new added member that hopped up onto Goofy's pant pocket. "Pluto, please take care of them in any way you can." The yellow dog paused in it's walking and ran back to lick Minnie's face, making her laugh before running back to the Gummi ship.

"Alright, everyone strap in and get ready for take off." Chip then began the countdown and Minnie finally made it to the top of the launch bay, walking over, she got the signal from the two chipmunks to hit the button that launched the Gummi ship.

"Please, whatever you do, please stay safe." Minnie clasped her hands together in prayer and looked towards the night sky in determination from the launch bay.

* * *

"Say Donald, where do you think we'll find this key?" Goofy questioned as he looked around him to find a large cafe towards the left and two large doors to his right, boarded up. He walked forward and went past a small patch of grass with a lamp post in the middle.

Jiminy then popped out of Goofy's pocket and chirped. "Hey why don't we split up and try to find this key?" The group stopped in their tracks before slowly nodding. Meanwhile, Pluto caught whiff of something and took off running.

"Wait a minute! Pluto come back!"Goofy called after the dog but Donald waved the dog off. "Come one Goofy, we were gonna split up anyway." Hesitantly nodding the tall dog walked off in the direction that he was given.

Groaning, Sora opened his eyes and groggily stared at the wood colored brick in front of him, feeling a weight on his lap, Sora saw a large pool of white. Hearing the ragged and uneven breathing of the pool of white from his lap, Sora jumped to his feet, careful of the animal in his lap. Placing the animal on the floor, Sora was able to see the crusted blood that stuck to him and matted the fur of the small cat and saw that a wound had opened. Blood quickly began to pool and an enormous heat wave was released from the cat as the pool began to grow larger. Sora began shaking the cat to try and gain its attention but to no avail.

"Come on, Rav, I can't lose you, I'm not losing a friend this early in the game, not even late. So, come on wake up, we need to get you help!" Sora felt his breath quicken as he felt the panic set into his system. After a minute of no response from the small cat, Sora picked up the cat carefully and ran out to try and find somebody to help. However who he encountered isn't what he needed in the moment, it seemed.

"Hey you, over here!" Sora turned around from his initial direction and saw a tall teen wearing tight leather pants that covered his shiny leather boots that held buckles around them. He wore three belts that sat diagonally on his waist, two brown and one black that held studs all around them. A simple white tee was tucked into his jeans and wore a halter black leather jacket, with quarter length sleeves. The right sleeve held the depiction of a small red lion, and wore a silver lion chain necklace that hung down to the center of his chest. His spiky brown hair falling past his shoulder blades and slight bangs falling above his icy blue eyes.

What was most prominent about his facial features, wasn't the frown that seemed to be permanent on the man's face, but the diagonal scar going across his face past the bridge of his nose. Sora was glad to see him at the moment and carefully ran towards him but skid to his feet when a large blade came close to almost turning him into a shish kabob.

"You, I knew the existence of the legendary keyblade, but for it to pick someone like you? An inexperienced child, Really now?" the Brown haired teen scoffed and swiped down his blade, Sora sighed and would have usually retorted to the teen but he needed help.

"Look, I really need some help, my friend is." Sora wasn't able to finish his sentence when the teen jumped back and glared at Sora, determination set in his eyes. "Fight me! Prove to me that you're worthy to hold the keyblade or it's mine!"

Sora groaned, he really didn't have time for this and was about to turn away and run off when a large fireball nearly turned him into a toasted cinnamon bun. Patting his red jumpsuit with one hand, Sora attempted to put out the small fire.

"What the hell was that for! Are you missing a few screws loose in your head, you walking belt factory!" Sora quickly made sure if Rav was still okay and his worry increased as the cat's breath grew even more ragged, if that was even possible. Sora cursed slightly under his breath and tried his escape once more. The teen clicked his tongue and ran forward, jumping over Sora's head.

"Like I said before, fight me or else I take the Keyblade!" Sora grew agitated and looked down to Rav and nodded quickly. Placing the small cat on a patch of grass that held a lamp post at its center, Sora whispered to the small cat.

"I swear I soon as I beat this jerk, we can get you fixed up, I promise Rav. For now, just please bear with it and stick it out for a bit, please." A fierce gaze set on Sora's normally joyful state, the young teen braced himself to the ground and tossed his right arm outwards and summoned his key. His opponent gave a surprised grunt as he noticed the sudden change in mood in the small teen. Getting in stance, the older teen sent a firm gaze to Sora as he held his gunblade in both of his hands.

The weapon, held a large knife for the blade but handle looked more like the backing of a gun. Due to the fact it held a silver revolver and brown butt similar to a gun. Sora nodded to his opponent and shouted.

"Now if I win you point me to the nearest doctor you have, got it!" the elder teen stared at Sora, blue eyes scrunched in confusion but he shook his head all the same.

"That's if you beat me, if I win then I get the Keyblade, now come on." The elder teen nodded and Sora ran forward, Keyblade at his side. Crouching low, Sora made a move to hit the teen in his abdomen only for it to be blocked by the gunblade that the teen held. The elder teen smirked and raised his blade to the side since the two were locked in with their weapons.

Sora jumped back to create space between the both of them, meanwhile the other teen ran forward in attempt to strike at Sora closer. He swung his blade in a precise series of strikes to Sora's abdomen, however he made sure to use the dull edge of his blade. To Sora though, each strike felt as though a fire began to consume his being.

Flinching, Sora clutched at his stomach and nearly toppled over but saw Rav out of the corner of his eye. Seeing the cat lay almost lifeless in the grass filled him with a steely resolve and Sora stood through the pain. Taking deep breaths, Sora tightly held his Keyblade and nodded to himself. Looking over to his opponent, Sora saw that the older teen was lazily standing there.

Meanwhile the older teen stared at Sora, trying to get a reading on what was happening and how to go about things. Sure, he wanted the keyblade, but to go and attack a little kid for it made him have second thoughts. On the other hand if he didn't beat the kid into giving him the Keyblade then who knows what would happen if the kid were to do the wrongs things with it? Plus, the kid seemed to be so inexperienced that it was sad to watch.

As the older teen was thinking, Sora took opportunity to strike. Running towards the left of the teen, Sora jumped high in the air and twisted his body to do an aerial spin attack with his keyblade. Catching the other teen off guard and deep in thought, Sora thought he had the upper hand. However, in catching the elder teen off guard, Sora pushed him to attacking with a fireball straight into his chest.

This caused Sora to be thrown back a few feet and landed harshly across the red brown concrete tiles. Stream came off of Sora as he laid on the ground severely injured and the elder teen cursed loudly as he began to run towards Sora, the elder teen began to feel the ground shake.

"Crap! Please don't be a heartless attack now, please not now!" the elder teen ran forward and heard a familiar tap come from next to him. Seeing a girl with chin length black hair fashioned in a bob, with a gray headband covering her forehead. However, it wasn't until she turned her head did you see the paintbrush hair accessories hanging off the headband. She wore a green tube top that ending at the middle of her ribcage and was held up by blue straps that buttoned onto the top.

Her obsidian eyes and hair contrasting deeply with the bright yellow scarf that was wrapped around her neck and hung off her left shoulder. However, it seemed to work in her favor and didn't seem to clash with her outfit. She wore fingerless orange gloves that went up to her forearm and underneath the gloves were fishnet that went up to just under her armpits and was clasped by a button. She wore a pair of pale yellow shorts that were about one third of her thigh and held a blue belt that was more for decoration than use.

Finally for her feet she wore white stockings that went up past her knees and left about a couple inches of space between her shorts and stockings. On her feet, she wore a pair of brown leather combat boots that were lined with a darker brown than the original tan brown leather. The soles were made of steel and how she made such a quiet entrance as she did, the elder teen will never know.

"Jesus Squall! You could've hit him some more!" The girl yelled, voice oozing with sarcasm. The brown haired teen frowned and yelled towards the black haired woman.

"You know, I can use without the sarcasm, Yuffie! Now if you don't mind handing me a potion or something that would be great! Also I thought I told you to stop calling me that, it's Leon!" the teen now named Leon, ran forward after placing his gun blade on its holster on his back. Yuffie, the black haired woman, laughed before tossing Leon a small bottle of green liquid.

Running past Yuffie, Leon quickly made his way towards Sora. Who at the moment, had steam rising from his burnt and unconscious body. Pulling the cork off the bottle, Leon was about to lean over and pour the green liquid down Sora's throat. That was until the loud pounding from earlier returned and a large flash of light appeared in front of him.

Loud roars could be heard against low growls. Leon prepared for worst and backed up to reach for his gunblade and saw a large white cat circle around Sora. Golden markings seemed to cover all over the large cat, much like vines that curled around a post. However when Leon pulled his gunblade, he noticed how the large cat, stalked around Sora.

Leon raised his arm to stop Yuffie from tossing her shuriken to the large feline. "What the hell Leon? We got to get that cat off of the kid, unless you want him to be mince meat!" Leon placed a finger to his mouth and Yuffie stared at Leon confused. "Just watch, watch how the animal moves around him and when watch what happens when I towards them."

Yuffie nodded slowly, her dark eyes shifting carefully between the large feline carefully stepping over Sora. Scrunching up her eyebrows, Yuffie watched as the large silver and gold feline held a more protective stance rather than an offensive stance. This changed when Leon seemed to walk closer to them, an indication by the low growls of the large feline.

Leon carefully and slowly placed his gunblade back in its holster and placed the green bottle in the ground. Rav growled and watched as the man who hurt Sora place the strange bottle of green liquid inside on the ground. He watched as the man slowly backed up and Rav took this chance to slowly move away from Sora, after making sure that he was safe on his own first of course, and went closer to the round bottle.

As Rav moves forward, a loud smack of liquid hit the floor and his paws felt wet. Looking down, Rav was able to that his paws were stained red with his blood.

" _Crap, I still haven't held completely yet! I can't let Sora by himself though!"_ Rav struggled to keep his balance as he noticed his blood levels decreasing at an alarming rate. This form was also putting an enormous strain on his body as well. He needed to get Sora to safety so, he needed to move quickly, but just thinking about moving, made Rav sway in exhaustion.

It wasn't until he met the floor with a dull sound did Rav see the male teen approaching Sora and the dark haired female enter his vision. He felt a reassuring pat on his neck and all he could think of was his Star Queen.

* * *

Goofy scratched at his head as he stated at the door to the second district. He seemed to have passed this door several times now, either entering or exiting. Either way he saw it, Goofy knew he was lost. Looking down his shoulder, Goofy saw Jiminy sitting crossed leg, thinking.

"Well whaddya think? Should we go look for Donald or should we go to continue searching for that key?" The small cricket hummed at the dog's question and contemplated the dog's question when loud yells of a certain duck was heard.

"Goofy! Jiminy! Guys, I found someone who could helps us!" Donald sped past the buildings as fast as he could with his webbed feet could take him. Once he reached Goofy and Jiminy, the small duck leaned over and took in deep breaths. Patting himself down frantically, Goofy searched for his bottle of water he always carried. Finally finding it in his leg pocket, Goofy handed Donald a bottle of crystal clear water that seemed to slightly sparkle. Donald took the bottle gratefully and chugged down the water and he quickly composed himself.

"I found someone who could help us, she said she was friends with the King!" Donald gasped out and Goofy gasped. Nodding, Goofy picked up the white duck and took off running with Jiminy hanging onto his black vest for dear life.

"Come on Donald, point the way, she might be that General that Minnie and the King were talking about!" Goofy yelled as he ran down toward the 2nd district doors.

* * *

Sora groaned as he felt a large pounding in his head. He opening his eyes to see a tan ceiling, shaking his head he heard Kairi calling his name. Turning around, he saw the familiar red head smiling and waving, but heard no sound come from the young girl.

Groaning, Sora fell back down and covered his eyes. "Come on Kairi, this really needs to stop happening! Is it me?" A pregnant silence was heard and Sora lifted his arm to see Kairi looking at him confused. "Kairi, I know you probably won't answer and all but how are you here and where are we?" What surprised Sora was the fact that Kairi answered, however it wasn't her voice that came out. "What do you mean, Kairi? My name's Yuffie, the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

Sora blinked and soon the image of Kairi disappeared and was replaced with a girl with chin length black hair and onyx eyes. Jumping back, Sora looked at the girl, surprised. Looking over her shoulder, Yuffie called out to Leon.

"Hey Squall! I think you did more than roast him, cause I think he has a few screws loose!" Leon walked from his place of leaning against the wall and sighed, pinching at the crease between his eyebrows. "How many times so I have to tell you, the name's Leon." Yuffie shrugged and walked off to sit next to Sora.

Regaining his bearings, Sora yelled for Rav but doubled over in pain as he felt sharp pains enter from his chest and stomach. Leon sighed as he roughly yet carefully pushed Sora to lay back down on the bed. Sora struggled a bit but stopped when the pain became unbearable.

"Good, now I don't think you want to start moving again. Just because we healed you and raised a large amount of your health up doesnt mean you're out of the woods yet, neither is your friend, Rav was it?" Leon spoke, voice quiet, he didn't look at Sara's face as he spoke.

A soft mewl broke the conversation and soon everyone's attention drew to the small cat that was calmly sitting on the edge of the small green bed Sora was on. Leon quickly whipped around and saw that the purple pillow that was on the table in the center of the room where the small silver cat was supposed to be resting.

Yuffie cooed towards the small cat and Rav welcomed the attention, all the while glaring at Leon out of the corner of his golden eyes.

"Confused you overgrown, leathery mess?" came Rav's gravelly voice. Leon's eyes widen and watched as Rav smirked, his eyes twinkled in mischief at his insult. Brushing off the insult, Leon moved forward to grab the small cat and received a bloody hand in return. Wiping his paw on the bed, Rav watched as Leon cradled his wounded hand and heard the chimes of Yuffie laughing. Rav tail flicked as he was reminded of his master.

"What the hell you stupid cat! What was that for?" Rav skeptically glanced towards the leather clad teen and scoffed. "Think of it was payment for what you did to my charge. Just be glad that I scratched you and I didn't use a shocking spell as well. I don't think Sora, here would like that very much." Sora nodded gratefully and patted the area next to him.

Careful not to hurt the young teen, Rav head butted Sora, leaving a large red mark on his forehead. Sora yelled out in pain and rubbed at his stinging forehead.

"You stupid IDIOT! I told you, 'let me heal' not go off almost getting yourself killed! I had to watch as you were almost burnt to a crisp by this other idiot all because you couldn't stay put! Don't you know how worried I was when you didn't move!" Rav's brittle and raspy voice rang through the room as his golden eyes began to water. Sora frowned and crossed his arms. "Sorry for caring about my friend and trying to get you to safety!"

Rav groaned but patted the teens forehead as he faced away from him. "As much as I appreciate your good intentions, they weren't needed since I can't die." About to comment, Rav pointed towards Leon and gave him certain instructions. "You, small belt factory, grab the moon crystal at my collar and tapped on its surface twice for me!"

Now grumbling at the insult given to him, Leon did as told. Doing as told, Rav waited patiently for a familiar image of his Master to appear. Minutes passed and no sign of the image appeared. Glaring at Leon, Rav questioned him. "You did as told, correct?" Nodding Leon did it once more in front of the small cat to prove his point. Waiting as nothing happened, Rav grew worried.

"Place it in front of me and step back." Leon did as told and the small cat tapped at the black crystal. When nothing happened he repeated the same, time and time again the small cat tapped on the crystal only for nothing to happen. Pacing in front of the crystal, Rav got worried.

Sora reached over about to pat the Rav's fur and reassure the feline when a loud, resounding crack emanate from the black crystal. Frozen in fear, Rav stared at the crystal and felt his collar fall as well. He stated at the castle model on the collar and watch as it cracked in two as well.

The room began to heat up as Rav's chest began to rise and fall at a rapid rate. A horrible tightening in his chest constricted his breathing despite him breathing faster and faster. Rav felt his body grow in size. Slowly walking backwards and away from both broken items, Rav shook his head in denial.

"Rav? Rav, are you okay?" Sora struggled to rise in is place on the bed but did so all the same despite the pain in his body. Whipping his head towards Sora, all Rav saw was the red of Kivara's blood. He backed up quickly against the wall and finally he stopped growing when his head hit the ceiling. Sora tried calling towards the large cat but all Rav could hear were the anguished screams of Kivara as she tried to reach towards him. Everyone in the room gave each other worried looks as Rav quickly looked around the room to see purple and black flames encase everything.

Unable to handle the pain of seeing his master in pain, Rav crashed through the window behind him and jumped down the two story building safely. Sora watched the large cat run away with trails of black light following him from where he stepped.

"Great, now I'm the one who has to fix that." Leon pinched at the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Sora glared at the teen and flinched when he tried to get off of the bed. Leon placed a hand on his shoulder and he shook it off and tried to stand. While a bit wobbly, Sora stood on both his feet and weakly walked past Leon. Yuffie stopped him and pointed a shuriken at his neck.

"Look kid, as much as I like your spunk, I think you should listen to Leon when he says to rest. You took a nasty hit from his magic and you still haven't healed up completely yet and you need your rest. Besides you can barely walk, so how do you expect to find your friend over there?" Yuffie held her black eyes closed and slowly removed her shuriken and watched as Sora slowly wobbled back to the green bed. Leon silently thanked Yuffie and walked over to the side to pick up the Keyblade.

"Now that you're not trying to run off and get yourself killed, I can tell you what I know about your keyblade here." Leon held up the weapon and Sora watched as it disappeared from his hand and reappeared into his. Sora nodded and gripped onto the keyblade tightly.

"Alright, let's start this."

* * *

"That way Goofy!" Donald yelled as he was still being carried by the large dog. Meanwhile Jiminy had finally got himself comfortable in Goofy's inside collar. Goofy skidded as he turned the corner and found himself outside in what seemed to be an apartment complex.

There they all met a thin woman wearing a pink dress with silver buttons going all the way down the hem in the center. Her long brown hair was braided and ended at her waist. She wore a red ribbon that was tied to keep her hair up. Two long strands of hair framed her face, but were raised upwards then fell again.

Tan leather was tied at her neck in a small perfect bow. A purple belt was tied at her waist by a thin strip of leather. On her left arm she wore a series of silver bangles and wore brown leather combat boots on her feet.

Her bright green eyes smiled as she looked towards the trio and smiled.

Goofy fell to his knees and gasped comically. The woman giggled before extending her hand towards the dog, which was receiving a bottle of water from Donald. Taking the woman's hand, Goofy stood and straightened himself out. He nodded in thanks and the woman began to introduce herself.

"Hello there, my name's Aerith and you are?" Goofy smiled at the melodic voice that came out of Aerith's mouth. He blushed slightly and chuckled. "Well, my name's Goofy and this here is."

Reaching into his vest and sweater, Goofy produced a small cricket. Jiminy crouched in Goofy's gloved hand and was shaking in fear. "Is it over? Is the rise over?" Everyone laughed and Jiminy opened his eyes. He saw unfamiliar green eyes stare into his own small ones.

Quickly fixing his vest, Jiminy stood straight. "Hello there, the name's Jiminy Cricket, scribe of the Royal Kingdom!" Donald looked towards Jiminy in shock and began to yell. "Jiminy! You weren't supposed to say that, we're not supposed to go meddling with other world's affairs!"

Aerith waved her hand and smiled. "I already know you're with the King so it's okay. Besides I already met the King." The trio's jaws dropped and Goofy quickly reached into his left pant pocket and pulled out the letter that Queen Minnie gave him.

Aerith stared at the letter and back at Goofy. Goofy nodded for the woman to take it. "If you already met with the king, then you must be that General that Queen Minnie was talking about. If that's the case then, here Queen Minnie wanted to give this to you!" Aerith frowned before giggling.

"I'm sorry but as much as that flatters me, I'm not the one you're looking for." She pushed the letter back and Aerith pulled some hair behind her ear. Seeing the dejected looks of everyone, Aerith shook her hand and motioned for everyone to follow her. "Come on, I'll tell you what I know of the king, but let's go somewhere more private."

The group then entered the apartment building off to their right.

* * *

Leon sat in a chair next to the small table Rav was previously on and leaned forward onto his thighs. "So all in all kid," Sora interjected Leon's little explanation. "Sora and I'm not a kid!"

"So basically Kid," Leon was interrupted by Sora, once more. "Sora! My name's Sora, I already told you this and I'm not some kid!" Leon gave Sora a bored look and continued with what he was saying. "Anyway, your keyblade choose you and it basically can open any type of lock there is, you name it and it can unlock it." Sora took in the information and Leon nodded, Yuffie just sat in the corner lazily cleaning her weapons.

"I have a question, have you seen things like really short, dark, yellow eyes and have antenna sticking out from their head, popping out of the ground?" Leon nodded and leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Those are what we call Heartless." Sora nodded but was still confused. "Heartless are those without heart. Their hearts were lost from the darkness that resided in their hearts and overcame them. Your job as the chosen keyblade wielder is to capture the taken hearts from the darkness."

Sora's face turned grim and he looked towards the golden keyblade in his hand. Was he ready to take on such a responsibility? Was he ready for this kind of adventure? He always did say he wanted to go and travel and maybe beat up some bad guys along the way with Kairi and them, but to bear such a responsibility of having to save those whose hearts have been captured?

"There's one more thing, those things you saw, they will always come after you because their hearts are trying to seek the light. Your heart Sora, is their beacon, the guide in their dark world. Since your heart seems to be made purely of light, the reason why the keyblade chose you as it's master." Leon explained as he rose from his chair and began to walk over to the door off in the corner.

Sora watched him and Leon faced towards Sora silently asking him if he was ready or not. "In this room are three individuals that have come from someone very special and need to talk to you." Sora looked towards Yuffie in confirmation and the young girl shrugged. After regaining some strength from the time Leon began explaining things, Sora was finally able to stand and walk around. It was then that a large roar had resounded and Sora froze, his blood had gone cold.

"RAV!" Sora ran past Yuffie and Leon and opened the door, pushing past a tall dog and small white duck. Leon slammed open the door, trying to catch up to Sora, accidently catching Donald in the line of fire. This in turn cause him to be comically flattened to the wall, with Leon shouting an apology of his shoulder.

* * *

In the center of Traverse town, a large silver cat, cornered a small white duck wearing a red tee and matching red cap. He looked to be around the age of seven and cowered under the steely golden gaze of the large cat. Sniffing at the small duck, the large cat licked it's snout. Raising a large paw up, the large cat swiped down to attack when was met with a force stopping him.

Sora struggled to keep the large cat off of the small duck and he looked over his shoulder. "Run!" Not wasting any time, the small duck took off where he knew he would be safe. With the small duck gone, Sora was finally able to get the large cat off of him. The large feline flipped backwards and landed in the large square that was in the center of the area.

As the large feline grew angry, large portals of purple shadows began to appear and Sora feared for the worst. It was bad enough for Rav to go out of control like this, but now he had to deal with those heartless that Leon was talking about. How could he day get any worse?

As soon as that thought passed his mind, large black whips grew from under Rav's feet and moved in sync with his tail, further proving his anger. Golden eyes soon started to lose their golden shine and started to turn orange. Sora had to act quick if he wanted to try and get his friend back.

"Rav! Rav, can you hear me? I know you're there, so listen here! You gotta snap out of this, I don't know why you're doing this exactly, but would Kivara want you to do this?" Sora had to quickly roll out of the way of a large swipe of Rav's paw. The cat let out a horrifying sound as the feline was encased with a halo of black light that clashed with his silver fur. "What do you know of Kivara!? What do you know of my Master, you know nothing, you're nothing to her! I'm all she needs and now she's gone because of me!"

Sora frowned and went to work on trying to knock some sense into Rav, literally, and ran forward, crouching. After gaining some momentum, Sora leaped into the air and let out an onslaught of attacks. He first started with an aerial spin and swiped at Rav's torso and head. Shaking his head, Sora finally landed and let out a tired breath.

This only seemed to make Rav stagger and grow angrier as he lunged at Sora. The large feline opened his mouth and a let out a loud yell. The sound waves were amplified from what Sora had to guess was caused by Magic. The sound waves caused Sora to fly back and hit the corner of a building.

Groaning in pain, Sora gripped onto his jacket and tried to bear the pain coursing through his body. The pain from his earlier fight was coming back and Sora felt like every bone in his body were replaced with peanut brittle. Sora rolled over on his back and winced in pain.

Letting out a massive roar, swarms of heartless seemed to pour out of the dark swirling vortexes from before. Circling around Rav,the heartless stood at the ready, bouncing from side to side.

Heartless of all kinds stood by Rav and the feline grinned, large canines prominent, gleaming in the light of the moon. Rav growled and he swarm of Heartless charged at Sora. The teen winced in pain once more but welcomed the thought of his end to heartless.

' _Great not even a day of being the chosen one and I'm already going to die. I stink at being the chosen one!'_ These were the thoughts of Sora as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

" _Angel's Wheel " _

A wheel of bright white light spun wildly towards the first wave of Heartless and they stood stunned before dissolving and disappearing from sight.

" _Forest of Thorns " _

A familiar shaking passed the earth and hundreds of large vines erupted from the stone ground. The rest of the waves were trapped in the strong bindings of the vines and disappeared along with the others as the vines crushed them.

A soft tap was heard and familiar dark blue hair came into view. Blue golden eyes glared into oranges tinted ones. Raising a hand, the woman called over last spell to stop the spawning Heartless.

" _Heaven's Gate " _

Bars of pure white lights blocked off the two dark portals, preventing the any more incoming heartless by destroying them in their tracks. She did this, all the while never breaking eye contact with the large feline.

"I give you an order and you have the nerve to disobey me? To disobey your Master? Well, Rav let's end this tantrum of yours and being your punishment." the melodic voice dripped with malice at each word and Sora opened his he eyes and turned his head towards that familiar voice.

"Kivara, you're here!" Sora rasped out, before coughing up a storm. Blood splattered the ground and Kivara felt her body go rigid and she smiled towards Sora as she looked over her shoulder.

"Is this going to be a normal thing from now on, Sora? Whatever, seems like I get the job of saving you again!"

* * *

 **And there you have it folks! Wait until next time, to see what I have in store for Rav. I think everything is finally falling into place. However,we just have to wait and see.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to review and I'll see you next time!**


	13. Overworked heroes

**Hello everyone,**

 **It's been a long while since I've updated, I've actually had this chapter in my files for a while already.**

 **However, things became complicated in my family and I lost internet so I haven't been able to update.**

 **I know excuses, excuses, but truly life's been hitting me hard but I've finally been able to get internet.**

 **So, I'm updating this while I can, I'm also working on the next chapter right now, but I can't promise anything with getting it done.**

 **Now that that's said and done,**

 **I want to thank**

 **CrimsonKitKat.**

 **It makes me so happy to hear reviews and yours made my day, I always read it when I get stuck in my reading.**

 **Also thank those who Favorited and liked this story, you guys are so awesome!**

 **Remember to leave a review.**

 **Thank you**

 **CaStIelIsBeA**

 **Darkmoon010**

 **AlmostAnne**

 **Librarian343**

 **Shiranai Atsune**

 **and**

 **hellbunnybabe**

 **Ya'll are wonderful! Thank you!**

 **Okay enough of this person's rambles, let's get on with this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Rav stamped the ground several times and growled at Kivara, who glared towards the large feline. "Now, now, let's not get rowdy here. I just want to talk and ask some questions." Rav swiped at Kivara and the blue haired teen cringed as she felt Rav's large powerful claws slashed her flesh.

Sora watched as a large pool of blood fell to the floor and the sound of it hitting the ground made him cringe. Opening his mouth to call her name, Sora heard a soft humm.

 _Healing Magic: Regenerate_

Kivara rolled her shoulder and and felt the wounds close and smirk as she heard a surprised gasp come from behind her. "Don't think I forgot about you, Sora. Now that you're healed up, you should find cover, this is going to get rough." Sora weakly stood and tested things out. Kivara was right, he felt better than before and he was pretty sure any internal wounds were gone.

If any indication from the humming Sora heard and slightly felt, those words Kivara spoke were a Healing spell that reached him. Nodding, Sora ran forward towards Kivara, keyblade at the ready. "Well, you must have a screw loose if you think I'm going to leave a friend behind. Especially, when I can fight." Kivara frowned and threw her left hand upwards and pulled it down to reveal a large transparent scythe.

"As much as that Is courageous of you Sora, this is a fight not meant for you. This is between me and Rav, he's like this because of me. So it's only fair that I take him down, plus I don't think a newbie like you can handle a demon of legend." Kivara spoke on deaf ears as Sora was entranced by the transparent scythe that Kivara tightly held in both hands.

It seemed to be made of a pale blue gem and held details of wisps of white. The detailing of white were like the wind escaping into the blue sky. Sora's opened his mouth slightly and he continued to stare at the large weapon. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen that scythe before, somewhere.

Kivara looked towards Sora from the corner of her eye and frowned. Seeing a glint enter her vision, Kivara quickly pushed Sora out of the way and raised her Scythe to meet Rav's large claws. Sora watched as Kivara pushed back Rav with ease. Glaring towards Sora, Kivara yelled towards the teen.

"Come on, you're only going to make things worse. I know I sent Rav to protect you but in this state, Rav doesn't recognize anyone and will attack everyone. So I need you to take cover and stand by, I'll call you if I need a hand okay?" Sora gave Kivara a blank stare before nodding and running off towards the cover of a nearby building patio.

Hearing familiar clashes, Sora turned from his little hideout and saw best friends at each other's neck, each holding an intense look in their eye.

"Come on, hit me with all you've got! Prove to me you're worthy to stay by my side, you filthy demon!" Kivara yelled as she moved her Scythe to slice through Rav only for the feline to disappear from sight and reappear on top of the lamp post. Kivara glared at the demon and gripped tighter onto her scythe. Kivara yelled as Rav let out a powerful roar that made the teen girl slide back slightly.

Soon the two launched at each other.

* * *

Leon aimlessly ran through the third district trying to find Sora and came short in finding the jumpsuit wearing teen. Groaning, Leon pinched his nose and shook his head. He thought on trying to go and find the teen somewhere else, but he knew that Sora had just arrived at the world and he couldn't possibly know where his friend went. So Leon knew that he had to be in the third district and with that, Leon walked back to the green room.

Once there, he found a small white duck that wore a blue hat with it's end flopping down at it's side, decorated with zippers going in lines across the top. He wore a dark blue vest that was zipped up and held small pouches on the vest from what Leon guessed for magical items, considering the small duck was holding a magical wand with a bent hat at it's top. Orange webbed feet tapped angrily as he stared up at Leon and he just gave him a confused look. Opening his mouth to shout at the teen, Donald felt gloved hands quickly place themselves on his shoulders.

Goofy gave a nervous smile towards Leon and Leon responded with a small nod. Goofy wore a long sleeved turtleneck, with a puffy black vest over it. Yellow pants were tied high on his waist and patches of off set brown at the knee. He wore black shoes that held silver tip and shined under the light. An orange hat, set on his head somewhat in the shape of one side of an heart and a set of goggles were placed on his head.

Soon a jumping cricket came out of the crook of Goofy's neck and wagged his gloved finger at Donald. "Now, Donald just because he accidently hit you doesn't mean you have to go hold a grudge against him. After all he did apologize, though rushed, he apologized." Leon frown and then vaguely remembered hitting someone when he chased after Sora and he pounded his fist in his palm.

"Now I remember you, yeah, sorry about hitting you earlier, I was just trying to catch up to Sora. Anyway, did you need something to tell me?" Leon questioned as he walked over to inspect the broken window from earlier. As Leon inspected the broken window, Goofy came forward and pulled out the same letter that he tried to give to Aerith earlier. "Leon, right? Can you tell us what you know about the General of Janaria, but more importantly, the key of legend?"

Leon placed a hand on his chin in thought and closed his eyes. The name Janaria seemed to tick in his brain and he couldn't figure out why until he opened his eyes to see a red light off in the distance. Snapping his fingers, Leon shouted.

"I remember now, the General of Janaria, a man of brute strength that brought fear into the battlefield. Though his world didn't participate in many battles, his name was well known for being a ruthless killer on the war grounds!" walking over to a nearby bookshelf, Leon pulled out a book and opened to the page he was searching for. After finding the page, he placed it down towards the table and waited for the dog to lean over the table.

"I thought that I had heard that name, Janaria, but I wasn't sure. That is until I saw that red light in the corner that reminded me of the red moon festival that I was reading about that happens on that world. I had some trouble trying to find this book, but it was worth it." Goofy nodded and watched as Leon turned the page and saw a depiction of what the General looked like and frowned.

The picture in the book depicted a tall and muscular tan man who had many scars detailing his body. The most prominent one being the one jagged lighting looking scar going straight down his chest. Goofy stared at the long red hair that was tied into a low ponytail that went over his left shoulder. His wore armour that was similar to his own and Goofy knew that Janaria was also a place still running with knights and honor.

Goofy shook his head, confused, as he pulled his eyes away from the dark colored ones that were drawn in the book. "Thank you for your help, but now we're still in the dark about their whereabouts. Though, that's not what we're looking for now, what can you tell us about the key of legend?"

Leon gave a small smile as he closed his eyes. "The key of legend, huh? Well, sorry to tell you, you just missed him and I have no idea where to find him. I do however know that he's in the third district, considering he's new and all. He couldn't have gone that far, so if we wait and-"

Yuffie climbed in through the broken window and called for Leon. "Yo Leo, that kid is in the first district, but that's not all, we got a full on heartless attack happening!" Leon paused and closed his mouth. Meanwhile, Goofy and the gang gave him a questioning gaze. Feeling the heated stare, Leon nodded towards Yuffie and climbed after her through the window. "What I meant to say is, that he's in the first district. Also, if you could help with the heartless attack, that would be great."

Donald shook his head and took off running through the door, that lead outside. Goofy looked out the broken window and nodded before taking off after his friend.

* * *

While the group left, Aerith calmly walked in with a tray holding glasses filled with iced tea, eyes closed she smiled. "Alright, I got drinks." Hearing no response, Aerith opened her eyes to find an empty room.

Deadpanning, Aerith let out a breath. "Again guys? Really?" With that, Aerith dejectedly walked out the room to put away the iced teas.

* * *

Leon ran down the pathways of the second district and followed Yuffie. The self proclaimed Ninja, seemed to be giving him a run for his money as he struggled to keep up. As much as he was physically fit, this girl was a monster with her speed and endurance. Calling after the short haired girl, Leon huffed.

He thought himself to be in shape but Yuffie always reminded him that maybe a couple more trips around the districts couldn't hurt. After finally complying with his wishes, Yuffie stopped running but instead settled for running in place. "Come on Leo, if we're gonna catch that heartless and save that girl, then we need to hurry! She could be in huge trouble!" Leon glared at her as he leaned forward trying to catch his breath. "For the hundredth, the name's Leon and don't forget the ones that are actually seeking the key of legend for his majesty!"

Yuffie looked over Leon and saw Goofy and Donald off in the very distance. "Who are they?" Yuffie wondered and a large roar came from the first district. She looked towards Leon and back towards the gate to the First district. Weighing the pros and cons, Yuffie decided it was best that she went to the first district.

"Yuffie, wait up!" Leon caught a glimpse of Donald and them a few days behind and opted to wait rather than chase after Yuffie. He just really hoped that He wouldn't regret it.

Kivara huffed and felt the burning sensation spread throughout her lungs and greedily took in air to try and calm her body. She had just gotten pinned by the large feline, who was currently hiding from her and she barely escaped him. Kivara felt the pain slowly dissipate and she was able to breath calmly. She closed her eyes and gripped onto her large scythe. She needed to focus and make sure that she could still focus on Rav's wave length.

The longer Rav was in his feral state, the worse the after effects would be once he returned back to normal. She needed to hurry this up and move on.

Sora watched as Kivara stood there from what he assumed to be contemplating her next move. Busy with her thoughts, Kivara didn't notice Rav reappear behind her and Sora panicked. He ran forward but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, you walking marshmallow! Take this!" Yuffie yelled as she landed on a nearby brick wall. She held two pairs of shuriken in each hand and there them towards Rav. This had gained the attention of Kivara and she panicked. She gripped her weapon and ran in front of Rav who turned his attention to Yuffie.

Sora noticed this and quickly did the same to protect her. "Kivara, watch out!" As soon as Kivara had stood in place, scythe ready to block the shuriken, Sora jumped in last minute in front of her to block the shuriken with his body.

Kivara determined the distance from the flying objects and a determined faced was set. As Sora stood, ready to face the weapons, Kivara quickly hooked her foot around Sora's ankle so she was able to swing herself around. Kivara was now facing her back to the flying projectiles and quickly casted a barrier spell.

 _Crystal Ice: Shield_

A thin layer of light red crystal grew from the ground and covered them both. The two shuriken embedded themselves into the crystal. Wide eyed, Sora watched Kivara's blue golden eyes scan past the crystal. Yuffie yelled at her confused, while Kivara's shoulders hung in relief.

Facing towards the reckless teen, Kivara began tossing angry shouts.

"What the hell! If I told you to stay out of this, what made you think that you should do something like that!" Sora, still shell shocked, only gaped towards Kivara. Shaking her head at the shocked teen, Kivara pushed Sora away and cast the same spell before but making sure it encased Sora this time.

Nodding at her work, Kivara turned to face her main problem and was met with large, strong in pain, Kivara felt as Rav's large jaws closed in on her right side. Kivara heard the muffled shouts of Sora, as he banged his fists against the glass. The clatter of her scythe dropping to the floor resounded through the area.

Yuffie jumped off her ledge and it was then that Leon came into the picture with the rest following.

"Yuffie, what did you do!" Leon yelled as he assessed the situation of everyone. So far he saw a large silver heartless with Orange gold eyes glaring and biting onto a girl with chin length blue hair. As well as Sora trapped in a Crystal dome.

Yuffie shook her head and yelled back. "Oh no, I didn't do it this time. Okay, maybe I did throw the shuriken but I didn't do all this!" Yuffie motioned towards the scene in front of them and Leon sighed. Jumping over the ledge that Yuffie was previously on, Leon made it so that he could help the girl stick in the heartless jaws, when said girl's hand rose.

Glaring over to Leon, Kivara struggled to speak. Blood flowed from her wounds and she cough,which in the end caused the teeth piercing her skin to sink in further. Kivara grunted in pain as she felt Rav growl in warning, when she moved.

"Leave him so me, this is my partner, my brother and I need to be the one who brings him back. Usually I would tell you to help me, but please kindly take your crap and stand back!" Kivara grunted as she was lifted off the ground. Leon hesitated before backing off and Yuffie just stared at him and Sora yelled at him from his imprisonment. Sora, frustrated, summoned his keyblade and began to whack at the crystal. Which in the end did nothing but he still continued to work at it.

Donald and Goofy watched as Kivara was being held by the large heartless. They felt their stomachs lurch as they watched the girl helplessly hang from the mouth of the large heartless. Goofy couldn't just stand there and watch, he had to go and help. Raising his shield, Goofy got ready to jump down when Leon stopped him. Slowly shaking his head in denial, Leon explained why.

"She needs to do this herself, I don't know what's between the two but she needs to do this. I think Yuffie was wrong when she said it was heartless. I really think that this is someone close to her and doing this will help build their relationship. The after effects though, those are undecided." Goofy assessed the scene in front of him and duly nodded.

Kivara coughed as Rav lifted her off the ground, smiling, she laughed. Kivara let out a dry breath, blood began to drip on the stone floor. Raising a trembling hand, Kivara patted Rav's snout.

"Is that better now? Will you finally be able to come back?" Kivara was met with growls and sinking canines, she responded by hissing in pain. Moving past the pain, Kivara continued to pet Rav's snout. "I'm sorry I left you, but I'm here now, I'm here and we can go back to the way things were. All you have to do is relax and remember, I'm here and I love you."

Everyone was silent, even the muffled shouts of Sora stopped and Kivara smiled towards Rav. Her eyelids felt heavy as she started to feel her body ever so slightly go heavy. As Kivara saw her vision fade around the edges, she heard soft noises.

Slowly, large teeth retracted and a dull pain was released in Kivara's body. She moaned in pain and softly patted her wounds. The longer she assessed her wounds, the louder the noises got. She paid no mind to that matter now, she has a mission and she needed to get it done before too late.

She casted the same healing spell again and felt relieved to feel her wounds disappear but for some reason scars were left behind. Shaking her head, she felt any other wounds patch themselves up. Finally she opened her eyes to gaze towards a cowering silver fur ball in front of her, making such anxious noises. Grinning, Kivara walked over and picked up the small fluff ball, while at the same time grabbing a new collar from her space pocket.

Wrapping it around her partner's neck, she waited for him to calm down and placed him over the shoulder he had just bitten. Smiling she patted his fur and began to walk over to everyone else, after releasing Sora of course.

However, in hindsight she should've talked to everyone else before releasing the sentimental teen first.

Falling in the floor, Kivara was tackled by none other than Sora himself, and the teen began yelling. "What the hell? What was that? You tell me it's 'Dangerous' and 'I could get hurt?' but what about you! What was that? Do you know how scared I was! Why did you stop me!" Kivara sighed and patted Sora's back. "Listen, Sora, I did what I needed to and the reason I kept you out of this is because you are inexperienced. I am more trained in my skill, you have no training or experience fighting. So excuse me if I wanted to protect the only person that is capable of helping in the fight against the darkness."

Sora duly noted as he raised himself from Kivara and began to dust himself off. Sora looked down at his friend and spoke in a soft voice. "What would you have done if I wasn't the chosen one? Would you have left me and pretend I wasn't even there? Would you still have cast that spell to protect me?"

Kivara shot Sora a worried glance and raised Rav high up her shoulder as she stood on her own. When she knew he wasn't going to look her in the eye, Kivara let out a tired breath. "You're acting as if you already know of the troubles of being the chosen one, the different treatment that comes with have that title and it's funny." Sora crossed his arms and looked over to the side, still adamant of not looking Kivara. "And I suppose you know of the difference of treatment?"

Kivara gave a sad smile and Sora looked forward and saw something that he never saw in the female teen. What he saw in her eyes sent shivers down his spine. He saw years of wisdom and pain and most of all a tiredness. Not the physical kind, but rather the emotional kind. The one that drove you to the point of insanity when too much. The longer the he stared into her eyes, the more of the sensation of just wanting to fall on the ground and just let out a frustrated and tired scream became eminent.

Sora had to look away from his friend and shake the feeling away. Kivara breathed out a laugh as she moved some hair away from her eyes. "I guess you could say that." Beginning to walk away towards where her gates of light stood, Kivara paused in her steps and raised a hand in goodbye.

"Answering your question from before, I would. I would have still casted that spell to protect you, because no matter what you think,I'll always think of you as my friend and you always protect your friends." Sora looked towards the teen in surprise and watched as she removed the gates from their place since they long disappeared and summoned a pink portal.

Waving goodbye, Kivara shot a smile over her shoulder to Sora. "See you later, tell your new friends that I still have some cleaning up to do and I'll join you guys later." Nodding, Sora had to verbally say so, since Kivara had began walking towards the portal she had created. Disappearing into the portal, Sora watched as she left but had rubbed at his eyes when he thought he saw something quickly run in after her.

He lost a lot of blood today, maybe he just needed to lay down and rest, speaking of resting, Sora liked the idea of taking a nap right then and there.

Soon, Sora felt himself begin to feel drowsy and sleep finally caught up with him and everything went black.

Leon shook his head and jumped the brick wall once more to head towards Sora, who had fallen unconscious. It's not that he blamed the kid, he had just been through so much in one day. The loss of his home and friends, several beatings, some on his account. Though he already apologized, it didn't change the fact that it happened.

Everyone watched as Leon carefully lifted Sora off the ground and onto his back. Walking past the group, Leon called for Yuffie. "Make sure to get some potions ready Yuffie, after what this kid's been through, he's gonna need it." Yuffie nodded and ran up one the buildings to get to her destination quicker.

Looking back to Donald and everyone else, Leon spoke in a serious tone. "Get ready, because at this point Aerith saw the broken window and when she sees that Sora is knocked again, she won't be in the happiest mood." Leon shivered before he continued walking and the rest of the group couldn't help but wonder what a nice young woman could really do?

* * *

They were wrong, they were oh so very wrong. Donald and them knew that now as stood in the doorway watching everything go down. It first began with a warm welcome from the kind teen and they thought everything was fine and dandy. That was until Leon placed Sora down on the couch and they walked into a new room.

It first began with a firm scolding the escalated to full on yelling then if that wasn't enough, Aerith began to toss everything in sight. All the while, Leon stood stiffly in the middle of the room and tried his best not to make a peep, knowing from experience that if he were to cause a disturbance in Aerith's rampage would be the end of him.

Now from far away, it would seem that Leon was not affected by seeing Aerith acting as such rather than her usual kind person. However, this wasn't necessarily the case, if you were to pay attention, you could see the fear and panic in Leon's eyes as he watched Aerith continue with what she was doing.

Once she had finished with her little fit, Aerith let out a tired breath and fixed her dress. Patting down a few strays that popped up from her fit. Finally done with straightening herself, Aerith huffed and made her way towards the doorway to which Goofy stepped back and the others followed in suit. Once she was gone, everyone let out a breath of relief. One that they hadn't realized they were holding.

Slowly walking into the room, everyone had taken notice that the room itself resembled one that was hit by a tornado, a tornado called Aerith. Leon still frozen in place, watched as everyone piled on the room and waited for the click of the door closing before he let out a heavy breath. Jiminy hopped down from his place on Goofy's shoulder and onto the round table at the center of the room. His umbrella unfurled to slow his descent. Once reaching the table, Jiminy straightened himself out.

"So does she do this often, considering the fact that you already have a set routine on what to do?" the small cricket questioned as he tried to sort out the mess of paper on the table. Leon paused in his cleaning and glanced at the small cricket. Looking towards the closed door, the only separation between him and that fury that is Aerith, the teen spoke in a low voice.

"She doesn't necessarily do it often, but when she does, you learn to watch your back. Once when she had her scene, another one of our friends was dumb enough to go and reason with her." Leon paused to feel an involuntary shiver go down his spine. "Let's just say he needed more than a couple of potions to heal himself up."

The whole room felt a wave of fear fall upon them when they heard the door behind them slowly creak open. Light clunks of heavy boots resounded through the dead silent room as Aerith walked in with a tray of freshly made ice tea and snacks. Quietly she placed them next to Jiminy who had moved out of the way and smiled as she passed him a tall glass of tea with a straw. Reaching into her pocket, Aerith produced a small miniature stool to aid Jiminy reaching his drink. Nodding in thanks, the small cricket removed in hat.

Aerith smiled kindly and walked towards the door as everyone watched carefully. Aerith spoke in a calm tone as she walked out of the room. "We're out of potions, after what happened today, I have a feeling we're going to need more. So I'm going to head to the shop and get some more." Leon nodded and watched the door close.

Simultaneously, everyone let out sighs of relief before laughing.

"I don't know why I thought that would go bad?" Goofy said as he laughed, everyone agrees save for Leon who only looked off to the side to where Yuffie hid. Hearing her voice spring out from the closet, Jiminy jumped in surprise and held onto his small chair chest. "Is she gone?" Leon assured Yuffie that Aerith had left and the self proclaimed ninja hopped out of the closet.

"Man, to think I came back in the middle of one of her fits! I feel sorry you had to take the brunt end of it my friend." Yuffie chirped and watch Leon shake his head. Yuffie laughed all the same before getting down to business. "Anyway, look what I was I able to snag! I got some information on this cool new place! Maybe we find some coordinates in this thing!"

Everyone watched as Yuffie pulled out a large black leather bound journal from her a bag she was carrying. Placing it the table, everyone crowded around the black haired ninja.

* * *

Kivara smiled as she watched Rav light up in the small moon pool. She had created this room a long time ago, should something like before ever happen. It had it's uses, such as healing the spiritual mind and heart, however this room only ever brought her terrible memories, because she knew that every time Kivara stepped into this room, something bad had happened.

Shaking it off, Kivara walked down a set of stairs from her podium and walked towards Rav who lay in a small fountain, soaking in the water from the pool and the light of the moon that shined overhead from an skylight. She smiled as she heard soft whimpers and mewls come from the demon cat in her arms.

Gently, Kivara ran her fingers through Rav's fur and watch as he struggled to wake up. However, it wasn't long until he did so and bright, shining golden blue eyes were the first thing Rav saw. Letting out a happy sound, something similar to a small meow, Rav wiggled in Kivara's arms and moved to lay against the girl.

Kivara giggled at the feline and felt hot tears hit her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Words can't even begin to describe how sorry I am!" Rav's hoarse voice croaked out as he leaned on his best friend. His golden yellow eyes shut tightly as he nuzzled into Kivara's neck. Kivara shushed her friend and rubbed her cheek against the soft cloud that was Rav's fur. "If anything, I'm sorry for leaving you like. I knew the risks and I still let you go. You probably felt my presence disappear when I was passing through portals to this world. So all of this is my fault, I'm sorry. Could you find it in your heart to ever forgive me?" Kivara mumbled as he stroked the soft fur.

Pushing himself back using his paws, Rav leaned back to look into Kivara's eyes and used his paws to squish her cheeks together. "Forgive you!? If anything I should be apologizing to you!" Rav exclaimed, surprised and he shook his head look down in shame.

The small feline was quiet for sometime, especially when he saw the faint scars from where his teeth pierced his skin. Rav felt an angry from deep inside himself as he stared at said scars. Sensing said anger, Kivara nuzzled the cat's forehead and Rav welcomed the attention. "Don't hate yourself for these scars, I love them, because it proves just how much stronger our bond will be after this." Kivara reveled in the shocked look of her partner and smiled brightly.

She watched as the feline's body started to shake and watched as the small animal began to wail once again. Laughing, Kivara let Rav vent out his emotions and she waited patiently. When he was done, Kivara watched as Rav shrunk in size from a medium sized cat to the size of a chipmunk. She heard the soft snores of her companion and she chuckled, placing him on her head to rest, confident he wouldn't fall. "Goodnight Rav, see you soon."

Kivara summoned her portal again and walked into it, disappearing from the area. As soon as she was gone, a shadowy figure stumbled out of the darkness, panting. He was severely wounded, as he seemed to be severely burned. He held onto his left shoulder in pain and blew dark hair out of his emerald eyes.

"I swear next time I will have him and I'll make sure that I finally take you down, _dearest sister._ " The figure spat out with such venom as a dark portal of black and purple swirls appeared behind him. Walking into it, the figure glared towards the pure light energy that was pouring in through the skylight and glared as it was amplified by the type of glass that was used.

Placing two fingers to his star constellation belt, the figure called onto the Gemini constellation and it appeared in his hands in the form of two orbs of darkness. Spitting out a spell with such hatred, the figure walked into the portal, not caring to see the damage he caused.

" _Dark arts: Ruination"_

* * *

Aerith walked the streets of the second district, irritation gnawing at her. She carried a bag full of potions and another full of groceries. Pushing past the doors to the second district, Aerith let out a huff of breath. Twice today that poor kid had fallen due to his injuries, some due to her reckless friend and she couldn't help but growl in thought.

Pushing her hair up, Aerith let out a fro breath and let it go, what was important is that Sora was in bed, resting. Aerith nodded to herself as she looked down to the potions and elixirs she carried. They had run out of them earlier and she wasn't able to fully heal Sora completely, which made Aerith grew slightly annoyed at the memory.

However thinking back to It, Aerith noticed that he didn't seemed to be as fatigued or hurt as she saw him earlier. She wondered as to why that was? Did someone cast a spell on him or hand him a potion from before? Shaking her head of those thoughts, Aerith made her way down the stairs to the center of the second district. Emerald eyes scanning the nearby shops as she walked.

Aerith paused as she walked, feeling the area around her to be eerily quiet. Sensing a slight shift of energy around, Aerith cursed as she realized she didn't have her spear on her. She just prayed that her suspicions were wrong and continued on walking. However, nothing was ever that easy, as a group of heartless block her path from heading back towards the hotel.

Quickly jumping backward, to create some distant between her and the heartless, she noticed that two large bodies, a couple of soldiers and heartless showed up. Quickly, Aerith stashed her belongings under a nearby bench and raised her fists, ready to try and fight her way back to the hotel.

Not liking her situation, Aerith shrugged,beggars can't be choosers, so she had to get past these guys if she ever planned on getting back. It was going to be a little harder without her weapon, but Aerith was sure she was able to create an opening for her escape. Enough with stalling, Aerith races forward, attack the soldiers first, since they were the ones known to cause more damage with their swiftness. However, this might have not been the best idea since her bare fist collided with the cool, hard metal that was the soldier's helmet.

Shaking her hand from the pain, Aerith had to quickly jump to avoid a swift punch from one of the large bodies. She watched as red eyes stared into her own soullessly. Frowning, she had to sidestep a swipe from the heartless and watched as it phased to back to the ground to become two dimensional. As she had her attention on the heartless circling underneath her, Aerith lost track of the other heartless around her.

Open and defenseless, the soldiers ran forward, armour clanking around them and some raised their claws for a simple slash, while the others jumped up to give her a slash kick. Aerith barely had enough time to raise her hands to defend herself, and winced when she felt some claws slash at her skin.

It was then while Aerith was licking her wounds, the two Large bodies waddled forward and one of them pounded their hands on the ground. This caused Aerith to be tossed in the air and gained damaged from the shockwave, rocks slicing her skin. The second large bodies took this chance to then slam his hand against Aerith's body, effectively tossing her across the second district to slam into the bottom portion of the gizmo building.

The loud sound of breaking bones was heard and Aerith let out a pained shout as she slammed against the wall. Gravity increasing on her, Aerith fell to the ground in a heap and she fell face forward. Not having the strength to break her fall, Aerith merely awaited her body to impact the hard, cold stone floor. When that didn't happen, clouded green eyes opened to stare into golden blue ones. A blue that hint of purple and bursts of aqua green, surrounded by a halo of gold around the iris.

Kivara smiled down towards the woman she held in her arms. Carefully, she raised her hand upwards and allowed Aerith to watch as her hand began to glow a pale purple. Clicks could be heard as Rav landed in front of the two woman and growled to the charging heartless.

"Rav, you know what to do, I need to attend towards the injured." Kivara called as she placed her palm above Aerith's chest.

Rav turned around to face Aerith, giving her a fanged grin. "Well, looks like you're the one being treated this time, Miss Aerith!"

With that Rav nodded towards Kivara and ran forwards, his feet shining in a white light. Rav had increased his size once more and was the size of a lion.

Slashing at the weaker heartless, Rav quickly disposed of them. It was when it came to the Large bodies, did Rav grow somewhat nervous. He watched with anxious eyes as the two heartless came waddling forward towards him, surprisingly fast for their size. However, looking back to the broken and battered woman in Kivara's arms, a steely resolve set in his mind.

Bounding forward, Rav picked up speed and launched him upwards using the large belly of the heartless in front of him. The two heartless stared as Rav sailed in the air. Feeling the chill air pass through his fur, Rav shivered but grinned all the same.

"Heads up!" Rav shouted.

Kivara flinched as she her partner flip himself in the air, Kivara quickly popped out a two pairs of earplugs from her pockets. "Here, trust me, you don't want to hear this."

Placing the plugs in Aerith's ear canal, she quickly did the same for her and gave Rav the signal. Rav let out a mischievous laugh and opened his mouth, mentally shouting his spell.

" _BLINDING SHOCKWAVE!"_

Both teens watched as Rav roared and his sound waves were visible. The waves shot towards the two Large bodies and seemed to be made of pure white light. Aerith watched, shock filling up her being. As soon as the first wave hit the two heartless, Aerith saw then freeze and the rest of the waves caused them to disappear.

Kivara laughed as she watched her partner gracefully land. Carefully stepping over Aerith, Kivara ran towards her partner. "Woah, you good you little furball? Because you seemed like a different person out there! Like you finally decided to let loose!" Kivara then circled around Rav inspecting the large feline as if he grew two heads. Rav grew annoyed and barked at the teen.

"Like your one to talk, little miss 'I no show emotions for two years!'. Rav huffed and padded over to Aerith, who still laid on the ground, shocked.

Looking back to Kivara, Rav shouted once more. "You did remember to heal Aerith, right?"

Kivara frowned, crossing her arms, as she walked over to them and glared at her companion. "Yeah, what do you take me for, an amateur? I know what I'm doing." Rav watched as the girl looked a bit proud of herself and shook his head, turning back to Aerith.

Gently nudging the woman, Rav helped her to her feet, to which Aerith noticed that all previous pain was gone. Aerith looked up towards the blue haired woman in front of her and took in what she was wearing. Kivara was wearing her original purple corset with gold trimmed purple arm sleeves from when she was back on Janaria. Aerith noticed as the light reflected off the corset, the ruby at the base of the woman's stomach glowed and she could've sworn she felt a heat radiate off of it.

A strong wind passed by them and Aerith watched as Kivara's aqua blue green skirt fluttered, revealing edges of the black shorts that she wore. Raking her green eyes downwards, Aerith took noticed of black painted, exposed toes, as Kivara wore nothing on her feet. Aerith also took notice of the silver anklet that Kivara wore, as two gems, ruby and sapphire hung from it by strings.

Kivara smiled and extended a warm and gentle hand towards Aerith's face, to wipe off some blood from her cheek. Sure, Kivara casted a healing spell on Aerith but that didn't mean she mended clothes or clean up any blood that appeared. Smirking, Kivara let out a small laugh at Aerith's exposed and ragged clothes.

"Don't you feel a breeze, Miss Aerith?" Kivara snickered behind her purple sleeve and Rav chastised her by hitting her with his big and fluffy tail. Confused, Aerith looked down to herself and saw that a good portion of her pink dress had been ripped, exposing view of what lay underneath here and there, especially towards her chest, where some of the jumping soldiers hit her.

Face as red as the bright ruby on Kivara's stomach, Aerith let out a small squeak and quickly moved to cover herself. Unable to contain her laughter, Kivara busted out in a fit of giggles. Aerith frowned towards her savior and let out an annoyed huff as she walked towards where she left her things.

Kivara wiped at her eyes of the tears that escaped and Rav rolled his eyes towards his partner. Finally, composing herself, Kivara ran forward to catch up with Aerith. As she finally caught up with the brunette, Kivara smiled apologetically.

"Look, Aerith I'm sorry, it's just that squeak was too adorable back there! Here, as apology, take this!" Producing a large red cloak from one of her space pockets, Kivara handed it towards the exposed female as a truce.

Aerith warily stared at the piece of clothing before looking back at herself and nodded. Grasping onto the cloak, Aerith quickly clasped it around herself and smiled as everything was now covered. Looking towards, Kivara, Aerith stuck her hand past the cloak and smiled.

"I'm sorry, you seem to know my name, yet I don't know yours." Aerith smiled and her eyes glanced towards Rav who smiled brightly from his spot next to Kivara. Kivara smiled and shook hands with the older female. "The name's Kivara Slav, don't worry the only reason I know your name is because of this light bulb here." Aerith nodded as she suspected such.

Bending over, Aerith grabbed her bags and began to walk back to the hotel with Kivara and Rav following. They walked in silence before Kivara spoke up.

"Hey, Aerith, you wouldn't by chance have seen a boy about yay big, brown spiky hair?" Kivara raised her hand to her eyes and Aerith smiled down at Kivara, nodding her head to follow.

* * *

 _Journal Entry One:_

 _Arriving here was hectic, but we finally made it. Me and the others looked in awe as we saw the majestic world in front of our eyes. It's pink and orange skies,floating islands and waters, brought us to our knees. Stepping out of our ship, we were immediately blasted with a sense of warmth and peace. Everything about this place seemed to scream peace. One of my partners noticed that the earth of this place seemed to be overflowing with such energy that it was possible that this place was untouched by man. I noticed that an abundance of different flora and fauna seemed to roam and rake the land and I felt myself smile and laugh._

 _This place was to be our new home, something that made me burst with joy. This world was wonderful, that words cannot seem to describe it. But one things for sure, this place was going to be the start of something great for us._

Everyone looked at Yuffie as she frowned at the text in the book. It didn't seem to be in english, so Yuffie decided it was best to skip over those and read the ones she could understand.

 _Journal Entry Nine:_

 _It's been two weeks since we've landed here. I wanna say things have been great, but I would be lying. This morning, one of my friends past away, it was said to he in his sleep. At least it was a peaceful ending, unlike the others._

 _But aside from that, the rest of us have been trying to figure out a name for this place. As days went by, we noticed the three moons that appear in the night, as well as a certain star. This star was a beacon back on our previous home, however to see it on this planet, even closer, shoots a sense of hope in our bleak lives._

 _We have yet to name this beautiful planet, but I know we will one day. They say we will be looking for the world's center tomorrow and I can't help but be wary. I don't know if that is for the best, but maybe it is?_

Once again, Yuffie found some entries unreadable, however this was due to the fact that they seemed to be smudged or sloppy. Eyebrows knitting together, Yuffie flipped past a few more pages and nodded.

 _Journal Entry 15:_

 _We did it, we found the center. To say it was amazing was an understatement, it was like a bee hive. Every type of animal that lay upon this earth seemed to walk in and out of here. They each coexisted here and no one seemed to be afraid of each other. However what was the best part was the very center of the world's center._

 _The head center._

 _It was a large globe that sat on this pedestal carved out of what seemed to be ebony. Vines and ivy surround it and at the very ceiling was this hole that seemed to be filled with this pulsing object. It looked as if it was alive, however that wasn't the case as a part of it drooled down and fell inside the globe._

 _We all watched in amazement as the piece of the pulsing object, purple in color, floated in the orb, before it began to spin and spin at a rapid pace. Slowly the piece began to separate into two portions, red and blue. As the spinning stopped, the blue portion began to sink towards the bottom of the orb and sink into what we assumed was the earth itself._

 _Once completely gone, merged with the earth, everyone felt a strong pulse of pure, good natured, energy hit us. That's when it hit us, literally, this world, this world was advanced enough to have it's own filtration system. Proving our theory, the red portion of the pulsing object began to spin again before it disappeared completely. We all watched in amazement, because from this new information in our hands, we realized something._

 _This world is devoid of all darkness._

"Where did you get that book?"

Everyone jumped towards the new voice and faced behind them, towards the open doorway. There stood Kivara, twirling a lock of shoulder length blue hair between her fingers. Hearing no response, Kivara looked up and saw shocked faces stare at her and she rolled her eyes and walked towards Yuffie. Sticking out her hand, she silently asked for Yuffie to hand her the book.

Onyx eyes stared at the hand presented to her and she shook her head vigorously. Kivara clicked her tongue annoyed. "That book was never meant to be seen by your eyes, so I ask kindly, please give me the book."

Yuffie closed the book and kept it close to her chest. "I found this book by myself, it's only fair that I keep it!" Yuffie reasoned and Kivara sent a glare her way. "Well, that book, contains information to my world,that is none of your concern. So it's only fair that you hand it back over to it's original owner."

Kivara gave a sickly sweet smile and re-emphasized the outstretched hand before her. Yuffie stared at the out stretched appendage and stepped back, when Leon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yuffie, I think we should hand over the book, if we truly want information on this world, why don't we ask the main source,rather than skipping through an old journal?"

Yuffie stared at the ground for a bit before relenting and handing over the black leather bound book. Kivara nodded graciously her golden blue eyes flipped through the book before she tossed it to the side where it disappeared. Everyone gasped and Yuffie ran forward, angered.

"What the hell? What did you do that for, I mean you acted as if it was something precious and then you toss it away like trash, destroying it!" Yuffie growled and Kivara gave her a bored look, opting to look elsewhere, angering Yuffie more.

Kivara clicked her tongue and reached behind Yuffie and produced the same book. "Relax, I didn't destroy the book, I just sent it to where it belongs for now, inside a space pocket of mine."

Swatting the space between Yuffie and her and stepped back. Meeting the girl's glare, Kivara frowned and crossed her arms. "Though I don't see how that's any concern of yours." Yuffie growled and Aerith stepped into the room, a sickly smile on her face. "Yuffie, I hope you aren't picking a fight with one of our guests, hmm?"

The teen froze at the sound of Aerith's sickly sweet voice filling her ears. Whipping her head towards the woman and saw her carry in a plate of cookies and another glass of tea. Kivara accepted the drink and took a sip, raising a delicate blue eyebrow to Yuffie. The ninja clicked her tongue walking away from the teen, Kivara smirking after her.

Leon stepped forward and looked into Kivara's with a questioning gaze. Kivara did the same but it was when Goofy stepped forward looking hopeful.

"Uh, excuse me miss, you seem 'ta be close to the key and I was wondering if you had any information on the general of Janaria?" Leon nodded with Goofy and Kivara looked towards the dog skeptically before extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you, what do you need?" Waiting for a response Kivara waited for the anthropomorphic dog to shake her hand. When she received none, Kivara brought her hand back and awkwardly looked around the room.

Jiminy walked forward and hopped towards the book that Leon had showed them from before, flipping towards the page of the General.

"While, I speak for all of us that it's very nice to meet you Miss Kivara, we were wondering if you could help us find the General." Jiminy hopped on top of the book as emphasis. Kivara felt her eyes shift over to the book and saw her previous commander staring back her in all his glory.

"What do you need of Commander Tiren?" Kivara questioned as she read the small paragraph next to the image of her mentor. She laughed when reading the part of the paragraph saying that he had taken down three mountains with just a shout.

Leon nodded over towards Goofy and spoke up. "Goofy over here said that he has a letter for the General or the Commander as you put it, that was traveling with the Key of legend That was written by Queen Minnie herself."

Kivara took in the information before sticking out her hand once more, waiting for the note to be presented to her. Everyone in the room stared at her, confused before Kivara clicked her tongue. "Well, what's the hold up? You wanted to hand me the letter didn't you?"

Silence rang through the room and Kivara watched as everyone's faces morphed into that of shock comically. Jaws dropped and eyes wide, Kivara had to restrain herself from laughing out loud.

Leon hurriedly grabbed the book on the table, careful of Jiminy who stood on it and pointed to the page depicting the image of Tiren. "You can't be the General, because it says so here that he is the General, commander, you said so yourself! Besides you're a small kid!"

Kivara felt her eye twitch at the kid comment before running a hand through her hair, that she noticed now reached her shoulders. Glancing over at Leon, Kivara gave him a curious stare, as to what kind of book he was reading.

"Tell me, who wrote that book? What year?" Kivara watched Leon fumble with the leather bound book and waited patiently, and watched as blue eyes stared at the spine of the book. "There doesn't seem to be a year but it's by someone called, Octavius Florinir." Kivara sighed and rubbed at her temples.

"Of course you have one of his books, that idiot spread them all over the damn worlds I bet you." Everyone gave her a confused gaze and Kivara straightened herself out before kneeling on her left knee and her hands rested on her right knee that was placed at a 90º angle.

Bowing her head, Kivara began to introduce herself.

"Greetings, nice to meet all of you, my name is Kivara Slav, General of the royal army of Janaria, safe haven to the worlds. Caretaker of the key, official ambassador for my world."

Everyone gasped at her introduction and Kivara stood, patting at her skirt. Looking towards Goofy and Donald, Kivara outstretched her hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, you must be in the King's Royal court, guessing by the fact you have something from the Queen." Donald nodded proudly and shook her hand, followed by Goofy. Lowering herself to Jiminy, Kivara extended her pinky to the small cricket and smiled.

Goofy handed her the letter and Kivara took it gently before opening said letter. Eyes taking over the contents of the letter, Kivara's smile turned serious before speaking once more. Hands behind her back, the teen held a strong gaze. "My mission was given to me by King Mickey himself, seeing as you are open with this three, it's safe to assume that they have been in contact with his majesty?" Kivara asked Donald and the rest of them.

Donald nodded and received a calculated gaze from Kivara before she stepped into the middle of the room, placing down her silver moon crystal. Tapping it's its surface once, a holographic keyboard appeared and Kivara set to work typing in various codes, explaining everything. Soon images and documents appeared.

"As you may already know, obviously considering your situation, is that worlds are dissapearing, lost to the darkness, correct?" Kivara didn't wait for a response as she continued talking, seeing as everyone was currently to shocked to answer.

"King Mickey came to my home in seek of help roughly two years ago when I was, let's see in your time would be about thirteen. Anyway, he sought help in our world to monitor the others, sent by an old friend of my King. From there I sent of finding the source of any abnormalities or rise in the dark forces."

Kivara pressed enter and several pictures of King Mickey speaking with Klaris and Xavier appeared, along with a document of a peace treaty. They were followed by pictures of various world's that showed things such as a mysterious mist or large keyholes.

Kivara continued and went work typing in more codes.

"Now you see, after I had found things to be stable and non malicious, I had reported back to his majesty, King Mickey to report of my findings. However, it was then did he assign me to look over the potential keyboard wielders." Kivara pointed to a picture that appeared of Sora, Kairi and Riku.

Soon other images arrived of the trio and Kivara along with them and their adventures. However they always seemed to either be afar or really up close.

"It was a simple mission, be on guard for the key of legend and make sure it grows, easy enough. I had stayed on that island with the three and blended in to try and gain Intel, surprisingly they accepted me to their group with all the kindness in the world." Kivara paused in her typing, smiling at the memory slightly before she quickly shook it off and went back to work.

"Now the problem however, was finding this supposed key. Without any clues or details from King Mickey, I had to figure it out who was this chosen one. It seemed to be bound to these three teens, as easy as it sounded it was difficult to find, it wasn't until the island itself was in danger did said key reveal itself." Kivara announced as a holographic image of Sora being captured in a ball of darkness and Kivara saving him appeared, soon followed by the keyblade's appearance.

"Questions?"

Everyone took in the information and Kivara moved away from her keyboard. Arms crossed behind her, Kivara waited for questions, when she received none, only comically wide eyes and gaping mouths, Kivara set off to remove her data from view.

That is until a croaky voice spoke.

"I have one, Miss General." Kivara froze and felt impending doom hit her.

"Was our friendship just a ploy to your little Mission?"

Kivara groaned and smacked her forehead.

' _Oh shit!'_

* * *

So that's that!

Really sorry If I have mistakes, I read this a hundred time over with a help from a friend! 

Thanks and see you next time!


	14. Tainted Stars

**Hello everyone, I'm back!**

 **However, I'm back with both good and bad news. Well, the bad news are more on my part though.**

 **Anyway, several good news first! I've moved, so now I have readily access internet so I can post more often!**

 **I also have other good news, I've made a separate tumblr account for this story! For things such as updates maybe leaks, mostly doodles.**

 **I've already posted an image of Zerrick/Rezrick! I think it came out great! Now, since I don't have a fancy sketch program installed into my laptop, a majority of them will have black backgrounds. All the same, I'll be posting the images of characters, new costumes designs, story sketches and such. So look out for that, just incase I'm not great at describing things here, you can message me on tumblr and here, to post a doodle on tumblr to further show or explain on there. (Sorry, i'm more of a visual person!) Okay, I think good news are now out of the way!**

 **The bad news.**

 **Rav, he was based on my real life cat, Kimba.**

 **However, when I moved to my new home, my Cat Kimba, wasn't really happy with it. He ran away the day of our move and now my little precious inspiration is gone for the time being, however, Rav isn't going anywhere! (Or is he?)**

 **Nah, I'm kidding, Rav isn't going anyway, but my main inspiration of Rav is gone, but he will still be the same and I'll find other inspiration for him, don't worry! Anyway, sorry for my rambles, you guys probably don't read this! Anyway, on with the story.**

 **My tumblr for the doodles is the following.**

 **stars-past-the-skies**

 **Anyway on with the fic**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own Kingdom hearts or it's characters but I do own Kivara and her story with her world and such.**

 **Thank you and comment if you like! That helps bring joy to this smol author!**

* * *

Sora glared at the table in front of him, arms crossed. The people around him sat uncomfortably sipping at their drinks. Opting to look at different corners of the room and Yuffie sat in a chair cleaning her tools, while the king's trio whispered among each other.

"Donald go ahead and say something!" Jiminy whispered as he nervously held onto his umbrella. The white ducked stared at him, eyes bulging out comically. "Why me? Why can't Goofy do it?" The large dog shook his head and pushed forward his friend.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not going to start something! Besides, you're the King's trusted advisor, so you should be the one to introduce us and ask for his name!" Goofy explained, carefully looking over towards Sora, who was still currently glaring at the round table.

Goofy looked back to their little group huddle and pleaded with Donald. Sighing, the small duck took a deep breath and walked forward to call out to Sora, when the door to the green room slammed open, revealing a lean man with slicked back blonde hair.

He looked around mid thirties, a gruff expression on his face as he smiled, toothpick hanging out his mouth. He wore a form fitting white tee with an orange stomach guard, that somewhat overlapped his blue jeans. He wore large clunky brown combat boots on his feet. A pair of leather goggles sat on his head, shining in the pale light of the room and the man laughed heartily.

"Alright, it's about time for grub! Who's hungry?" Yuffie praising the distraction from the awkward atmosphere, waved the man over. "Cid! My main man, come on in, Aerith and the new girl almost have the food ready, but meet the answer to our prayers, Sora, the keyblade wielder."

Yuffie pointed towards Sora as she ushered, Cid eyes shifted over to Sora. Cid held his chin in thought as he looked towards the pouty teen. "Looks awfully young and grouchy to be the key of legend, don't 'cha think?" Did questioned, making Sora stand up from his spot and yell.

"Your one to talk, you grouch, with that mug of yours I almost thought you were a bulldog! Besides, it's not like I asked to be this key of legend!" Feeling a hard smack at the back of his head, Sora yelled in pain, leaning forward.

Kivara glared at her friend as she placed a large bowl of salad on the table and a pitcher of lemonade. "I'd watch that mouth of yours Sora!" Kivara reprimanded and was about to apologize to Cid, when said man began to howl with laughter, and she shrugged, walking away back to the kitchen.

"Man, the kid's got some spunk, I assure you! Never have I ever been called a grouch before, geezer yes, but grouch?" Laughing a bit more, Cid turned his attention over to Leon. "Leon, just where do you pull these guys from?" Cid questioned as he wiped tears of laughter from his face. Leon shrugged and hide his smile behind his hand. Yuffie sighed and wiped her hands of grease from cleaning her weapons.

Cid walked over to Sora and patted the teen roughly on his back, making him almost choke from his own spit. Sora coughed and looked up angrily at Cid, who merely grinned and let out small chuckle, as he plopped himself next to Sora.

Sora let out a heavy breath through his nose and leaned back into his wooden chair, returning back to glare at the table in front of him. Cid shook his head and spoke up, not getting the hint of Sora's want of no talking.

"So, what's this and the Key of legend, Sora?" Cid questioned as he nudged to teen from brooding. Sora opened his mouth and was interrupted when Donald finally spoke out. "Now, that's where we come in! You see, Sora is our only hope to stopping those heartless, and helping find our lost King, so we're going to help the key grow and find our King!" Placing his hands on his hips, Donald stood proudly.

Sora then moved his glare to Donald and watched the white duck frown a bit. "This 'Key' has a name you know? It's Sora!" Donald nodded and laughed. "Well, there you go, Sora here is going to help set peace and help find our King!" Donald shouted proudly.

Kivara walked in with a steaming pan of Lasagna, following by Aerith with plates and various utensils. After placing the food down, Kivara summoned Rav and the small cat, now shrunken down to the size of a chipmunk, appeared, grinning widely. "Finally, the beast shall be fed! I await for my humble servant to serve me!"

Rav let out a hitch pitched chuckle, gravelly voice gone due to his height change. Kivara flicked the proud feline on the behind and watched him fall face first onto the table. Everyone laughed at the scene, save for Sora and Rav. Sora, still being bitter from earlier and Rav being the one laughed at. Fuming, Rav glared at his partner in crime and whined.

"Kivara! I had one shot, one shot to make a good impression and show that I was brave and all, when you do that! How could you, I thought we were family!" Rav sniffed at the teen and heard Aerith let out a coo. Mentally, Rav let out a snicker and felt his ego boost slightly. Kivara rolled her eyes and served Rav's portion, grumbling slightly.

"Oh quiet you over grown dust bunny and eat your food!" Kivara reprimanded and the feline let it slide as he dug into the delicious food with such vigor. Seeing Rav do so, alerted everyone to follow through with serving. Kivara smiled as she sat down next to her friend after she washed up.

After everyone settled down, Kivara served herself and began to discuss business. "So, I hear that you're looking for King Mickey and you're going to set peace to the worlds." Kivara questioned Donald, who was blowing on a piece of lasagna to cool it down. Hearing her question, the duck quickly ate the piece on his fork and swallowed.

"Yes, we're taking Sora with us to the other world's in search for the King and help bring peace, hopefully!" Kivara nodded at this and slowly sipped at her lemonade, noticing the slight glint of happiness in Sora's scowling eyes. Placing down her glass, Kivara hummed and glanced at the eyes of Donald, Goofy and Jiminy before speaking.

"I refuse to let you do so." The young General stated and a shock expression came from everyone in the room, Sora especially and Leon, however for a different reason altogether. Kivara smiled politely and continued to eat her portion of food.

"I agree with Kivara, taking Sora with you isn't the best idea. Seeing as he was easily beaten by me and Rav, like a ragdoll, really." Rav snickered as he drank his lemonade from a water bowl. Sora glared at the small feline. Jiminy hopped forward and held his umbrella. "Well, seeing as both Donald and Goofy, are apart of King Mickey's court and they have some knowledge of how to fight, so they would be capable of training Sora." Kivara regarded the crickets suggestion and placed down her fork, clasping her hands together as she sat up straight.

"Rejected once more, anything Sora can learn from Donald and Goofy, he can ultimately learn from me and more." Kivara closed her eyes and raised her glass when she felt the table shake from Sora slamming his hands on the table. Kivara sighed knowing almost what would happened.

"Learn from you? Why would I do that? Why would _you_ do that? I thought I was a mission so why would you care?" Sora yelled, blue eyes blazing, tan fists clenched and knuckles white as Rav's fur. Calmly as she could, as to not aggravate Sora even further, she spoke in such a calm tone, that it sent shivers down Sora's spine.

"Exactly, this is my mission, I am to protect the keyblade and it's wielder at all costs, meaning that if I have to train you so that you don't get hurt, so be it." Kivara stood from her chair, walking towards the door to the small room.

"Besides, what are best friends for?" Kivara smiled weakly and nodded over to Leon and the rest of them.

"I need to go and check on something, so I'll leave Sora in your hands." With her exit, the room grew quiet and Sora watched her leave, something striking his insides. Was it guilt?

"She's only worried about you, you know? She may have been taking her job seriously in protecting you in monitoring you three back at the islands, but in the two years that Kivara's been at your guys side, she's personally treasured each of the memories you all made." Rav called out as he walked over to Kivara's plate, growing in size to make room.

"You know for someone who defended her from Riku a couple hours ago, you sure are doing the same thing he is. Calling her out and antagonizing her like that, when all she wants to do is help you." Sora watched the feline's tail flick back and forth lazily, feeling a sense of regret wash over him.

A moment of silence passed through the room before Cid began to tell a joke that had the whole group laughing, save for Sora who just stared at his plate, confused.

* * *

Kivara padded through the third district, bare feet making small taps as she walked. She couldn't get the feeling of being watched off her mind, she had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with Zerr- no Rezrick.

' _You idiot, he's gone and you know it! You need to get your head on straight!_

She needed to get Zerrick out of her mind, even if it killed her inside to do so. But that didn't matter, it never mattered, her feelings weren't needed in this mission, they would only hinder her. However, as of late that was getting harder and harder to do so, especially with a certain brown haired teen giving her some complications.

Kivara frowned, shaking her head, she needed to focus on finding the source of that watching feeling.

Kivara coughed into a closed fist as she composed herself and found it was easier if she went towards the rooftops to find out where the source was. Keeping close to the shadows, Kivara jumped from rooftop to rooftop with practiced ease.

Doing this many a time during missions, sneaking around, had become second nature to the young General. She even put the most highly trained assassins to shame with her skills.

Some distant movement, however, had caught Kivara's attention and quickly the teen made her way towards it, taking her back to the center of the second district.

* * *

Sora walked through the second district trying to find Kivara and to get out of the stuffy room he was just in. Leon had protested that he stay in but Aerith had silenced him saying that it was best that he have a look around. To get a grasp on his surroundings would only benefit him.

Reluctantly, Leon let the teen leave on the condition that if there were to be any heartless spotted that he would run back.

Sora let out a huff, he took on a goddamned mutant heartless back when his island was being destroyed, he could handle some small fries.

Speaking too soon, as Sora made his way down the ramp of the second district, a swarm of heartless appeared in the air. Panicked, Sora ran but was cornered by a fountain depicting two dogs sharing a meal of spaghetti.

Normally, Sora would've smiled at the sight but had no time to do so right now and opted to take shelter behind it. Taking cover, Sora tried to summon his Keyblade, only for it to be delayed and take a while for it to appear.

The glow of it appeared but the keyblade itself didn't appear right away. Sora silently cursed as he heard the scratches of the Heartless trying to reach him from the front of the statue.

That is until said scratches stopped and the evil presence from the Heartless it weren't for the familiar voice calling out to him, Sora might have not peeked from behind the statue.

"Hey scaredy cat, you can come out now!" Sora looked from where he stood and saw a familiar pair of shoes. Happiness washed over him and Sora shouted, forgetting all that had just transpired.

"Riku? Riku, is that really you!" standing there, Riku glanced towards Sora with an amused smile. "Yeah it's me who else would it be?" Sora laughed and launched himself towards his friend, who barely had time to react. It was a miracle that they didn't fall.

"Where have you been Riku? I thought you were gone!" Not even letting Riku answer his question, Sora began to shoot off with had happened so far.

"Oh, you would not believe what just went down, well maybe you could, but that's besides the point! Anyway, right when you left with that jerk, which was an asshole move by the way but I forgive you, me and Rav fought this giant dark thing!" Sora rambled on what had happened so far and Riku felt a slight irritation when he did so but he placed it to the back of his mind. Riku did however perk up when he spoke her name.

"Oh and Kivara, can you believe she was like this secret agent this whole time! Something about being a General on this different world or something. She also said she had a mission, a mission to protect us, or something!" Riku glanced down at the excited teen and frowned slightly before speaking amusedly.

"I wouldn't doubt it if someone sent someone to look after you considering how clumsy you are." Riku playfully rolled his eyes and Sora huffed, crossing his arms. "Yo, I'm not that clumsy."

Proudly, Sora turned around when his foot caught against his ankle and fell forward, face colliding harshly with the ground.

Riku let out a breathy laugh and shook his head. "Case closed, my dear friend." Raking a hand through his hair, Riku looked around and Sora groaned as he held his nose with his hand. Leaning his head backwards, Sora tried to prevent a nosebleed from happening.

Giving his friend a calculated glance, Riku hummed. "You shouldn't tilt your head backwards, it's better to keep your head at a 90 degree angle." Sora looked up at Riku from his position and the older teen clicked his tongue flicking his wrist in way saying to 'move'. Walking over, Riku placed both his hands on Sora's head tilting it forward to stop the bleeding.

"There, that should stop the bleeding, when you get the chance, ice it so that you don't get any swelling." Riku instructed and helped Sora up to his feet, thankful Sora nodded his head and watched as his friend awkwardly stood there. Laughing, Sora still held onto his nose and tried to stifle his laughs but ungracefully continued to laugh while he held onto his nose. The sound came out as a muffled noise but it still caused Riku to frown at his friend's actions.

Sora noticed Riku's expression of confusion and slight annoyance and continued to laugh even more. Riku let out a large breath and crossed his arms. "Well, you want to tell me what's so funny? Or is laughing like a lunatic your new thing now?" Sora glanced at his friend through watery eyes and drew in a deep breath. "Oh come on, if i'm a lunatic then you must be psychotic to be friends with me."

Riku twitched at the word 'friend' spill from Sora's mouth and felt a sense of guilt hit his core before it was quickly buried by his objective. Opening his mouth, Riku set out to voice something when Sora continued talking. "Besides, that, I was laughing at the fact that you remind me so much of Kivara. Man, you guys spent so much time together that I'm starting to think you guys finally got together!" Sora smiled at his friend's reaction but soon stopped when he saw a large amount of annoyance etched on Riku's face.

"Why in the hell would I ever get together with that _traitor?_ " Riku spat out with such venom that Sora was slightly taken aback, however the word 'traitor' stuck in his head.

' _Traitor? Why would Kivara be a traitor?'_

Sora set to thinking for any instance and the only thing thought possible reason was the whole general and different world secret. Sora closed his eyes and crossed his arms in thought while, Riku's annoyance continued to grow with each passing second.

"Whoa, okay wait a minute, I know that Kivara kept this whole secret mission thing from us a secret, but I doubt that can label her a traitor. I mean if you think about it, she had to keep it a secret right? I mean those are what secret missions are after all,no?" Sora watched as Riku's eyebrow twitched and gaped when the teen began to yell.

"That isn't what I'm talking about! How can you even act as if she's our friend after all this!" Riku panted for breath, more out of anger rather than tiredness. Sora watched, shocked, mouth wide open. Riku took in his friend's appearance and his annoyance flared once again. Sora took this chance, however to speak his confusion.

"What do you mean how? What has she done wrong to be labelled a traitor by her own friends?" Sora slightly here annoyed at Riku for the intense glare that was being sent his way.

"What do you mean how? Don't play dumb, not only did she lie to all of us about being this General or whatever, she probably lied about everything she ever told us. Everything she's said has been a lie, just like about wanting to search through the different worlds with us!"

As soon as Riku let that one slip, he knew he made a huge mistake. He berated himself for making such a mistake but it was already out and a part of himself was glad that he got it out.

Sora stared shocked, confused and a bit angry. Out of all the three emotions that passed through the keyblade wielder, Sora acted on the most prominent one, Anger.

"Are you serious? You're still mad about that! Of all things you chose to focus on, it's that!" Sora angrily ran his hands through his hair, forgetting his bruised nose, allowing blood to run freely. The teen began pacing in place and let out a frustrated breath.

"Really, you need to grow up, I was just as upset as you were when she said that, but we needed to respect her decisions, why can't you understand that!" Sora whispered and Riku clenched his fists.

"Because she betrayed our trust, my trust, can't you see that she lied to us!" Riku shouted and remembered the image of Kivara rejecting him right before he left from the island with the darkness. Riku clenched his eyes shut and felt a growl crawling it's its way up his throat.

Sora pointed forward and shouted once more. "If anything Riku, you betrayed her! She trusted you with her insecurities and fears and what did you do?" Sora feigned thinking and snapped his fingers.

"Oh, that's right, you tossed them right in her face and didn't have the decency to actually apologize!" Riku felt guilt pang in his chest and saw Sora's triumphant smirk.

"Shut up." Riku whispered and lowered his head. Sora strained to hear his friend's words and asked for that to be repeated.

Silence rang between the two and Sora gasped at his friend's reaction.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear that from a spazz like you!" Riku shouted, chest heaving angrily. Sora frowned, head lowering, bangs covering blue eyes.

Riku immediately regretted his words, he seriously couldn't control his words when angry, a bad habit he has yet to break. Sora looked behind his friend and frowned.

Quickly summoning his keyblade, Sora ran past Riku much to the teen's shock, Sora quickly dispelled of the Heartless. Riku watched as three pink hearts floated towards the air and Sora stood there smugly.

"Who's the spazz?" Sora placed his Keyblade over his shoulder and smiled over at Riku. Taking in the situation, Riku stood in awe in front of his friend. Sora grinned and watched Riku's expression grow more and more confused as the minutes pass.

Finally shaking from his stupor, Riku laughed, and laughed until his sides hurt. Sora hearing such a contagious noise, began to do the same.

As the two teens finally calmed themselves, Sora took in a large breath and stuck his fist out. Riku stared at it for a minute and followed the appendage to it's owner to see hopeful blue eyes. Nodding, Riku stuck out his own and they bumped fists.

"What are we doing?" Sora questioned, making Riku give out a small breathy laugh. "Actually, I don't really know myself." Sora looked towards the night sky and laughed, glancing over to his friend, Sora spoke softly.

"Friends?"

The simple question hung in the air between the two teens. Riku just stared at his friend, it was such a simple question, but Riku found himself struggling to answer.

Riku opened his mouth to answer, slightly raising his fist to bump Sora's fist,when a large crash resounded through the air.

* * *

Kivara watched carefully from a nearby rooftop. She watched as Sora made his way into the second district. She watched carefully as the teen seemed to be lost in deep thought.

That was until he seemed to smugly walk down the ramp, trying to look as cool as possible. Kivara rolled her eyes and opted to leave. While her mission was to protect the keyblade wielder, Kivara needed space.

She needed time to think and she didn't need to see Sora and his weird antics. She also hadn't found the source of that watching sensation, she needed to get down to that source and fast.

Besides, Sora had a keyblade now, he should be able to defend himself while help arrives.

Moving away from her spot on the roof and began to make her way towards the third district. That was until she heard loud clashes from beneath her.

A crowd of Heartless appeared and Kivara saw Sora try to summon his Keyblade. Kivara unconsciously reached into her space pocket to grab a weapon.

Quickly pulling out a staff, Kivara was about to jump down the roof to help Sora. Usually, she would have used this opportunity to test Sora, however, she saw that the teen was having trouble summoning his keyblade.

She watched the poor boy's hand glow and flicker in gold. Feet touching the chilling pavement, Kivara raised her staff to go ahead and attack the Heartless surrounding Sora, who was currently hiding behind a statue.

However, Lady Luck herself, always had other plans when it came to Kivara and she quickly slinked back into the shadows when she saw a familiar face.

Kivara hunched low to ground, eyes scanning the scene of Riku jumping down from a pillar and looking around, it wasn't until his eyes scan over to where Kivara was, did she let out a small gasp.

Kivara hid there as she waited there with frozen breath as she watched Riku stalk his way towards her. Heart hammering in her chest, Kivara broke out into a cold sweat. As Riku grew closer, Kivara nearly melded with red bricked wall with how she was trying to escape his eyes.

She didn't know why but seeing Riku this close right now, after what happened, it sent shivers down her spine. She hasn't felt this scared and anxious in what seemed like a lifetime.

So as Riku made his way towards her, Kivara prayed to all her gods and stars that he wouldn't see her.

Panic rose in her chest when she saw him lean forward and Kivara scrambled backwards to stay hidden from view.

In her attempt to hide, Kivara fumbled and tripped backwards on a can and a large crash was heard.

"Who's there?" Riku's hand was inches from Kivara's face and she thanked the gods, more Riku's genetics, that the teen was Nightblind. Quickly, Kivara set to work getting him off her trail.

Letting out a strained cat noise, she prayed that Riku bought it.

Riku's hand paused and Kivara almost let out a huge sigh of relief, keyword being 'almost' as Riku's hand was still inches away from her face.

Grumbling, Riku pulled back his hand and Kivara held her breath, but frowned from what she heard.

"Damn stupid cat, making me paranoid."

Rav would claw his eyes out for that one, lucky for Riku, Rav wasn't here, technically.

Kivara, watched as Riku made his way back towards where Sora just hid, and she internally groaned. So much for being better than a master assassin.

Kivara continued to berate herself as she picked herself up as quietly as possible, which was a feat in it's own.

Seriously, did these people not know how to recycle or at least properly throw away trash! Kivara held back the urge to gag when she brushed off remnants of rotten tomatoes from her shoulder.

After she had finally dusted herself off of any trash, Kivara stealthily made her way closer towards Riku and Sora. She wasn't able to clearly see them from her spot, but she was able to hear them perfectly. That's all she needed.

Eavesdropping in the conversation, Kivara felt irritation grow within her suddenly. It confused her as to why she was irritated. She was fine, then this aching and unnerving feeling blossomed in the center of her chest. The more she tried to pinpoint her irritation, the more confused she became and her irritation increased.

She felt her teeth grind and her mind grew fuzzy. She heard the static of her mind going blank, much like a radio in a dead zone.

Kivara felt out of place, like she had been placed on auto pilot. She tried to shake herself out of this feeling but it stubbornly stuck to her and she began to grow angry, however she was able to suppress it somehow and focus on her objective.

Kivara squinted her eyes to try and see Sora and Riku from a nearby window and she leaned forward to try to get a better hearing on them.

She could only make out few words due to the constant buzzing in her head and pounding that began to form. However, what Kivara did hear was a shout of Riku and the word 'Traitor'.

Kivara couldn't handle it, the constant buzzing and pounding in her head, Kivara lost control.

Her mind went blank, she felt herself give but she was still standing.

Kivara felt as though she was watching from a third person point of view, however she could still feel the motions of her body moving of it's own accord.

Kivara felt as her body went through the motions of reaching into a space pocket. She watched from afar as her body automatically reached inside and pulled out a glass katana, the blade green as an emerald, with a hilt of gold.

Kivara's body stealthily made its way towards Sora and Riku. As she stepped into the lighted area, Kivara no longer felt as an outsider, however she still felt possessed, cramped.

It was when she was beginning to bring her sword up to strike at Riku from behind did she feel a large body smack into her.

She felt her body launch and hit the bricked wall and Kivara swore she heard bones crunch. Groaning, Kivara felt a large weight shift on top of her and opened her eyes to see Rav snarling at her.

She blinked and shook her head to clear her head of the fuzziness she still felt. However, she no longer felt cramped, possessed?

' _Must've been the crash, seeing as how I feel fine now.'_ It hurt a bit to think as Kivara just had her body, mainly her head. slammed against a wall.

At the moment though, Kivara tried to focus on Rav who was currently snapping his jaw at her. She watched as the large feline snarl and growl at her as she sat in a heap of limbs. She was still slightly confused as what just happened.

She heard footsteps and Kivara frowned, what was she just about to do? Why was Rav so angry with her?

Kivara felt out of place, like she had spun to many times around. A growl came from her feline partner and Kivara placed all her focus on him and his anger.

Kivara studied her friend, and found nothing out of place, besides the sudden anger. However that was until the light flicked and it clicked.

There sitting innocently on his forehead, lay a small patch of gray on Rav's fur. An impurity that wasn't there before, something that made her this way.

Rav had sensed it too and probably thought she was going rogue or something of the like. Rav must've sensed her distress through their bond.

For once, Kivara thanked the gods for their Familiar and Master bond. It was something of use rather than just for calling each other as a slave.

As two beings grow closer, so do their bond and if the bond is strong enough, they can sense each other's feelings, thought or state of mind. Rav must've felt her sudden change and rushed over.

Kivara let out a small breath and reached out, quite painfully as she probably had a couple broken ribs, and patted Rav's forehead.

"I'm fine, you can calm down now, Rav." The feline continue to snarl and growl at Kivara until she began to stroke his fur That's when he felt it, the calmness of her being.

Rav whined and his white ears fell back, signaling his regret. Kivara smiled but winced when she took in a deep breath. Quickly, Kivara cradled her ribs and hissed when her head touched the cracked wall behind her.

Rav whined louder when he saw that Kivara held her body. Kivara opened her clenched eyes and saw Rav's remorseful expression.

"Oh, stop with the puppy dog look, last time I checked you were a cat!" Kivara laughed to lighten the mood but quickly regretted doing so when pain shot up her body.

"Okay, maybe I should heal now, on second thought I'll put that off for now." Kivara gritted her teeth as she saw Sora walking over with Riku. Both looked concerned, however Riku looked more confused than anything.

Quickly reaching into her aqua colored skirt pocket, Kivara grabbed a healing seal. Quickly placing it on her forearm, Kivara let out a grateful sigh when she felt her pain dissipate.

Rav nudged at her chest, golden eyes worriedly looking up at her. "You Okay? Does it still hurt?" Kivara laughed without wincing and Rav felt a little smile appear on his face at the sound of it.

"Yeah, you big furball, you worry too much. Besides, if I can laugh without wincing, I think that's a good enough sign that it works." Kivara heard another whine come from Rav and she shook her head.

"If anything, if you feel guilty, then you should help me up, that alright?" Kivara looked up with a hopeful gaze and Rav nearly melted at the sight. He hadn't seen that look in a millennium. She was barely seven when he last saw it.

Smiling, Rav nuzzled further into Kivara's hair anc he found an anchor to pick her up by her collar and placed her on his back. Kivara got comfortable and felt Rav walk forward to meet up with the two teens.

Sora was the first to speak as he was the one who was actually able to see what happened, as Riku had his back turned to them. "Hey Kivara, what happened back there?"

Kivara smirked and waved her hand with Riku's eyes squinting towards the waving appendage. Light purple sparkled around Kivara's hand and the cracked wall behind them repaired itself. Laughing, Kivara spoke softly, hand coming down to Rav's soft fur.

"What do ya mean Sora, me and Rav just came to check on you!" Kivara patted the feline and Rav nodded, eyes warily looking over to Riku. "Yeah, me and Kivara met up a ways back and saw the both of you and decided to pop in!"

Sora opened his mouth to protest and Riku nudged Sora with his shoulder. The teen frowned but looked towards the wall and gaped when the broken wall was now fixed.

Kivara laughed at Sora's reaction. Sora comically looked back and forth between Kivara and the previously broken wall, that now stood there pristine as water.

Sora held his head in thought and Kivara doubled over in laughter at the sight. Riku sighed at his friend's antics, no matter what Sora went through he was never going to change.

Kivara wiped at her amused tears and took in a deep breath, slightly uncomfortable. The seals were doing their jobs of repairing any damage, however, it was slower and less comfortable than her spells. Kivara felt Riku's calculated gaze and forced on a smile.

"It's nice to see you again, double crosser, isn't it Rav?" Kivara tapped Rav with her foot and the feline nodded, baring his fangs off to Riku in a vicious smile. His normal tone lowered with his large size, causing his welcome to be a bit more menacing.

"Why yes, it's been awhile since we last met, hasn't it Riku?" The teen took a step back from Rav as the feline leaned in towards Riku.

Sora scratched at his head and frowned towards the red bricked wall. Kivara noticed this but was more focused on his keyblade. Sora noticed this and smiled up at his friend.

"Yeah, I ran into trouble right now with Riku and I had trouble summoning it." Kivara frowned at this, having to keep up the pretenses of not knowing and held her chin in 'thought'.

Dismissing his keyblade, Sora looked off to the side, albit begrudgingly. "I think you're right Kivara, I think I need training."

Silence rang between everybody, each in their own thoughts. Riku was the one about to break the silence, after being ignored for a while when _'they'_ show up.

"Hey Sora, Kivara, there you are!" The two teens turned their heads to see King's trio running towards them. Duck, Dog, and Cricket all came running and Kivara sat tall on Rav's back, hearing their serious tones.

Once they finally arrived towards them, Kivara quickly set to work on questions. "You seen to be in a rush, what's the matter?" Donald set off in explaining and waved his hands here and there as he talked. "We need to set off and find our King! We just received word from Chip and Dale that a world opened up and maybe his Majesty might be there!"

Riku watched as a bystander and grew annoyed with being ignored. Riku outstretched his hand and closed his eyes in thought. A bright, golden, glow appeared and Riku wondered how no one noticed. Riku shrugged and continued with what he was doing.

Soon enough, Riku succeeded at summoning that light and two seconds later, it appeared, Sora's keyblade. The sensation he felt while holding the weapon was indescribable. When he first saw this weird object, he was absolutely curious as to what it was. When Sora appeared once more with it, his curiosity sparked once again.

So he decided to try it and the results were sitting in his hand. As much as he couldn't describe such a thing, Riku knew how he felt.

Confused.

However, that confusion was masked as he placed his attention towards the group in front of him.

Speaking loudly, Riku examined his weapon.

"So this is the legendary Keyblade." Riku smirked when all talk from the group of him ceased and all eyes were on him.

As Riku examined the weapon, his eyes shifted to the side and stared Kivara dead in the eyes. "The very thing you were looking for, right?" Kivara would be lying if she said that a shiver didn't go down her spine when Riku glanced her way.

Despite that, warning flares shot off in her head and Kivara growled, Rav lowering underneath her. Venomously, Kivara spat her words. "You, how do you have Sora's keyblade?"

Riku smirked and swung the keyblade this way and that. "Why the hostility? I'm just looking." Riku shrugged and smiled when he saw Kivara inch closer.

Seeing a potential fight about to happen, Sora stepped forward. "Riku, how do you have my keyblade?" Riku now glanced over in Sora's direction, smirking that was until the keyblade disappeared.

Frowning, Riku stared at his hand, closing and opening it. Then a bright light flashed and the keyblade appeared in Sora's hand once again.

Riku glared at the weapon in Sora's hand and Sora let out a surprised shout.

Rav was still hunched low to the ground, eyeing Riku and Kivara nudged him to stop.

The Disney trio walked towards Sora and began to question the teen.

"Hey Sora, Who's the kid?" Donald questioned as watched Kivara and Riku stare each other down. Sora turned to face Donald and began explaining the situation.

"That's Riku, he's one of my friends from back on my world, along with Kairi."

Sora gasped as he realized he forgot about Kairi. Running over to his friend, Sora grabbed Riku's shoulders, shaking his friend over and over again for questions.

"Riku! Riku, answer me, why aren't you answering!" Kivara laughed as she watched as Sora shook Riku like a ragdoll and Riku grew annoyed. Swatting away Sora's hands, Riku stopped the shaking and straightened himself.

Huffing, Riku fixed his shirt, since it rose up a bit due to Sora's shaking. "You know it's better for me if you actuallu ask me a question rather than just shaking me." Sora sheepishly laughed but waved it aside as he got to asking his question.

"Okay, you're right, now, where's Kairi! Last time, you said Kairi would be here waiting for us!" Riku frowned at his hyperactive friend and soon looked off to the side. "Kai isn't with me, I thought she would have met up with you." Sora felt his mouth hang and was crestfallen.

Kivara noticed Riku's twitchy and anxious form and her eyes squinted to get a better view of the teen. However, her attention was then brought down to Donald who huffed, tugging on Sora's hand.

"Sora, we need to go, the King could leave at any minute now!" Sora looked down at the white duck and smiled, thinking about the adventure.

"Yeah, let me just invite Riku to come with us real quick!" Donald looked over Sora and saw Riku with his arms crossed and made an 'X' with his arms.

"No way! It's bad enough that we're behind schedule but now we have more people to put on the ship! No way Jose!" Sora gaped once more and began to complain and Kivara tore her gaze away from Riku to put in her ten cents.

"Wait a minute, I never agreed to letting Sora go with you, if anything I need to go with him!" Donald then shook his head and the two began bickering. Sora agreed mostly with Donald but threw in his shouts. Goofy and Jiminy stood at the sidelines trying to keep the peace between everyone.

* * *

Riku watched as an outsider, he watched as the group in front continued their bickering. And as soon as he felt Kivara shift her probing eyes from him, he was left to his own devices once again.

To be completely honest, Riku felt empty.

He saw his best friend talking to the others, completely ignoring his existence.

He was ninety percent sure that Rav hated him, if that glare that was sent his way was any indication.

Kivara, she was an enigma to him, he felt, he didn't know how he felt towards her. Her being just sent shivers down his spine for some reason.

Speaking of shivers, a cold one sent him shaking and Riku whipped his head to a nearby building. There stood two pairs of iridescent green eyes and Riku nodded.

Stepping backwards, Riku carefully ran into the shadows. Leaving the group was the easy part, seeing as they were in their own little world.

Getting toward his own party was a feat on it's own.

Riku sighed when he saw the large building he was to climb.

Seriously what was with people and having to have the largest building for meetups?

After what seemed like an eternity, Riku finally made it to the top building, he didn't struggle at all. Also, if you asked him, he totally didn't stop to catch his wheezing breath, he so wasn't out of shape.

A tall woman frowned down at Riku. She wore a long black and flowing dress that was covered by a black cloak with coated green insides. Her thin frame was covered by her skin, which was colored a pale green. Her vibrant green yellow, pupil slitted eyes were enhanced with purple eyeshadow and a sharp wing.

On her head she wore a horned black crown that hid her hair from view. She held a black staff with a green crystal ball on top. Long and bony manicured fingers beckoned Riku over. Her long purple nails shone bright under the moonlight and worked well with her gold and ruby encrusted ring.

She was introduced to Riku, by Rezrick, as Maleficent. A powerful enchantress that would help them in their journey. Riku wasn't exactly sure he trusted the woman, or Rezrick to be honest, but they were his only shot at true freedom and he was going to get it no matter what.

A humoured and silky voice drawled out of the woman's mouth and Riku set his attention on her.

"Friends, I assume?" Maleficent questioned as she leaned forward to view the people not far away.

Riku shook his head and walked past the tall witch. "Only the boy, the others are strangers." Riku had to admit, he did pat himself on the back for that one. He said that as cool as a cucumber.

Maleficent hummed and clicked her long manicured hands around her staff. "Very well, but heed my warning, nothing good will come of that friendship."

Riku frowned and rolled his eyes. Rezrick chuckled and summoned a dark portal for the boy. Riku walked through without a thanks and Maleficent shouted. "Remember boy, stray away from the shadows!" Riku sighed and waved his hand in goodbye, before completely disappearing with a smirk.

"Yes, yes, don't get your dress in a knot."

Maleficent hummed and Rezrick clenched his fist, about to step forward to talk some sense into Riku, when Maleficent paused him with a wave of her hand.

"Calm now, Rezrick, it's fine. Besides, I have questions for you." Rezrick gave a confused stare at his Boss and noticed the calculated stare she held. Following the path of her eyes, Rezrick was a tad bit shocked to find them on Kivara. "I suppose you want information on the general?" Rezrick spoke out with slight irritation.

Maleficent nodded but noticed something flicker in the distance. "Yes, but it seems we must discuss this at a later date, for now, let us head back." Rezrick nodded agreeing with her but glanced over his shoulder to see Kivara arguing with the group.

He saw Kivara sitting up on Rav and felt a slight twinge in his chest at the sight of her. Frowning, Rezrick blew out a small wisp of a meteorite towards Kivara.

Following after Maleficent, the dark portal disappeared behind them.

* * *

Kivara continued her bickering with Donald and waved her hands to rid of Sora's attempts to cover her mouth. It wasn't until Rav grew taller did he grab onto Sora's collar, preventing Sora from swatting back at Kivara.

Kivara opened her mouth to speak when she was knocked off of Rav by this sudden force. Everyone gasped, resulting with Sora by falling on the floor but he didn't mind at the moment, he only focused on his fallen friend.

Kivara groaned and opened her eyes to see a faint image of a wisp float around her chest. She scrunched her nose at the sight and pluck it off of her. She noticed it's pale green glow and immediately knew where it came from.

Quickly picking herself, Kivara hopped back onto Rav's back without hesitation. Sora ran up to ask what was the matter but Kivara beat him to the punch.

Looking around, Kivara glared down at Sora.

"I need to go, something just happened and I need to find it. All of you will go back with Leon and them, am I clear?" Kivara flashed her eyes by Donald, Goofy and Jiminy. The three nodded and grabbed onto Sora as if saying,'Yup no problem, small child will do as told!'.

It would have normally made Kivara laugh but in this situation, She had other matters to take care of. A sharp pain shot through her forearm and she quickly looked down to see her seal start to fade. Apparently she also needed to heal soon.

Quickly muttering a healing spell, Kivara saw and felt the effects of the spell. She let out a sigh of relief and tore off the seal.

Now looking down at Sora, she nodded for him to leave. "We will discuss your journeys with them later, for now head to safer grounds." With that Kivara took off with Rav's paws making loud clicks as he ran.

* * *

Sora watched the duo run off with slight annoyance. She just brushed him off! Like, like a fart that was so stinky she had to get it away for fear her nose would fall off.

Okay, that might not have been the best example, but the was the best Sora could've come up with on the spot. But that wasn't the point. He was this close to heading to an adventure to search for Kairi with Riku and his new friends, when she goes and does that!

Speaking over his shoulder, Sora calls out. "Can you believe her Riku?" Sora waited but was only meet with silence, so he called out again.

"Hey, Riku, buddy, you listening." once more his was met with silence and Sora spun around to find that he friend was no longer there. Sora began calling out for his friend and was still responded with silence. His past annoyance of Kivara gone and replaced with sadness.

"Great, first Kivara sets off and now Riku's gone." To be truly honest, Sora was more sad at the fact that his friend had change in the few hours that they had been split apart. His aura was different, his demeanor was off and he couldn't quite place his mark on it.

Thinking about it got him even more down.

Seeing this, Donald huffed and walked over, placing his hands on his hips. "Hey, Hey, Hey! What's the with the long face? This is a sad face free zone! It's bad for the ship!" Goofy let out his infamous laugh and placed his hands down on Sora's shoulders.

"Besides, it isn't healthy to be sad all the time! Now cheer up Sora! Like I tell my boy,Max, turn that frown upside down!" Goofy laughed to prove his point.

Sora stood there stunned, mind reeling in the information. Smiling, he laughed to himself before making the silliest faces, eyes rolled upwards and the biggest grin Sora could muster.

Donald, Goofy and Jiminy just stared at the teen before letting out a good laugh. The trio just laughed and laughed until their sides hurt. It wasn't long until they settled down and Sora led the way back to Leon's place.

* * *

Kivara felt her erratic heart pouring in her ears. It was either that or the sounds of Rav's feet hitting the pavement.

Either way, she couldn't hear herself think. With the sounds drumming near her and her mind being swarmed with so many thoughts, Kivara couldn't think.

Rav sensed her distressed and began to slow down in his running. Kivara called, saying that she was fine, when really she wasn't.

She wasn't fine, she didn't have everything under control. Everything was falling apart so quickly and she wasn't ready for any of this.

She needed to keep cool, she had years of experience under her belt in dealing with unexpected situations, so why was she so flustered.

Shaking her head of thoughts, Kivara faced forward and held tightly onto Rav's fur as he picked up his speed.

They headed towards the sight of where they thought the wisp had come from and found it empty of clues, that is, except for one.

Shining off in the distance, near the edge of the buildings roof, sat a small pendant. Rav carefully walked towards it, snout forward,

Kivara would normally shout at her partner at the dangers of doing so, but her curiosity got the better of her.

Seeing no threat come from it's scent, Rav drew closer and paused at the sight of what sat there.

Kivara had to rise from her spot on Rav's back, to be able to view what made Rav freeze.

Sitting there, long and forgotten sat his pendant.

A shining Alexandrite gem sat near the edge of the roof, Zerrick's birthstone pendant that she gave him for his fourth birthday.

Clenching it into her hand, Kivara hummed softly, eyes taking in the precious memento.

Rav purred in comfort for his partner. He was worried. Just because he could sense her anxious state, didn't mean that he could read her mind.

At times like this, Rav did wish he had this power.

Kivara shook her head and quickly hopped on Rav's back, surprising the feline.

Kivara sat upwards,mind set and face forward.

Surprised was the understatement of the year. Rav was astonished.

Here was Kivara, calmly just taking in the sight of her brother's pendant like a champ and Rav voiced his concerns as he watched Kivara give a heavy sigh.

"Hey, Kivara, you okay? I mean that is Zerrick's pedant you know?" Kivara nodded and nudged Rav to move forward. The feline hopped of the building and landed perfectly on the ground.

Kivara held onto Rav's fur tightly, to the point that her tan skin turned white.

"I know what it is, but there are more important matters to attend to." Kivara spoke through gritted teeth.

Rav slowly nodded and headed back to the Leon and the gang.

"Besides, this just tells me that he's really gone." Kivara looked down from her place and saw that Rav didn't hear her words. It was better that way, she needed this small time herself.

* * *

Sora pushed his new friend towards the ship and smiled over his shoulder. "Don't worry, remember Kivara gave me permission. Plus, she said she'll meet up with us in the other world!" Frantically, Sora waved his hand and pushed his friends forward.

Leon glared towards Sora and his group, eyes scanning for any lies from the younger teen. However, Aerith intervened.

"You sure you don't just wanna wait for Kivara?" Aerith pulled some hair behind her ear nervously. Sora shouted a decline and waved nervously. Leon was about to comment on his jittery behavior when Cid spoke up.

"Aw, just let the kid go, If Kivara sent him off by himself, then there must've been a reason she did so! Besides, that girl seems to have a good head on her shoulders, just let him go already!" Aerith shifted her eyes towards the older male and let out a sigh.

Reaching into her pocket, she produced a small bag of herbs. "Here you go, use this if you're ever in trouble and wait on that world for Kivara!" Sora nodded and noticed Leon's calculating stare.

Scurrying into the Gummi ship, Sora heard the automatic door close behind him. Letting out the breath that he hadn't realized he was holding, Sora leaned forward.

He only looked up when Donald called him over to get buckled in.

Surprisingly, the trio was okay with his little plan. Well, Donald was more onboard with the way Sora wanted to go about things, Goofy was hesitant but Jiminy was very adamant about staying put and waiting for Kivara.

Sora managed to convince them with Donald's help, of course, saying that Kivara would meet up with them. However, that was a lie, he had no idea how Kivara would make it where they would be.

Maybe he could send a letter?

He'd figure it out when the time came, for now he had to focus on the task at hand, and that was getting to discover these new worlds.

Shouting Sora jogged forward, hand raised.

"I call Captain!"

That simple exclamation started a whole new argument.

* * *

Rav clipped across the brick floor, admiring the elegantly marked buildings, he particularly liked the one stone door etched with a brilliant flame.

However, it was when Kivara stiffened on his back, did he look up towards the sky. Unfamiliar heat sprouted on his back from where Kivara was sitting. Rav didn't even need to look at his ward to know that she was seething in anger and when she spoke, it sent shivers down his spine in fear.

"Rav, double time!"

Rav shook his head and Kivara prepared for the sudden change of speed. Rav leaned towards the ground and zoomed forward, his body disappearing in a flash of light, zooming past the buildings.

As they ran towards Leon and them, in the night sky overhead Sora and them rode safely in the Gummi ship **,** purple flames staining the night sky.

Once they reached their destination, Kivara gracefully threw herself off of Rav's back and stalked over to Leon who was the closest.

"You let him leave!"

Fury was evident in Kivara's eyes as she clutched onto Leon's jacket. The gold in her blue eyes shined causing Leon to freeze.

Everyone tried to pull Kivara off of Leon but she wouldn't budge. It wasn't until Rav came forward from Aerith's convincing, and pulled Kivara off the male teen, kicking and batting at Rav's muzzle to let her go.

After she had somewhat calmed down, Rav had released the small General. Feeling her feet touch the cold floor, Kivara began to pace angrily. Hands tangling themselves in her hair.

Aerith sweat dropped at the sight and began to question the girl of her troubles. "Now, Now Kivara, what's the matter?"

Kivara glared over at Aerith and grew furious. Her pacing growing faster at the passing seconds. Rav sighed and his tail flicked anxiously, due to his partner's state.

After taking a few calming breaths, Kivara pointed towards the remnants of the Gummi ship.

"That!" Everyone's head turned toward the night sky and then back at Kivara, waiting for her to finish.

"How could you let a fourteen year old, inexperienced, impulsive, hormonal teenager go off on some grand adventure with complete strangers!" Letting out a heavy breath, Kivara began her pacing again, hand on her hip, the other rubbing at her temple.

It was at this point, Yuffie huffed and walked forward, pointing a finger at Kivara. "Oh, No, we didn't let him go, you said he could leave! He told us that you let him go off in that adventure! You have him specific orders that you would meet up with him later on in the other world!"

At this point, Kivara was the one confused and silently stared at Yuffie to get an understanding to what the self proclaimed ninja just shouted. When it did finally process in her mind what Yuffie had shouted, Kivara was puzzled.

Kivara didn't know whether to be proud that Sora had weaseled his way to getting what he wanted or be furious that he weaseled his way into getting what he wanted.

Kivara chose to be furious.

"That slippery little snake! I swear when I get my hands on him, I'm going to make sure he never has the nerve to do this again, literally!" Jamming her hand into her skirt pocket, Kivara produced her silver moon Crystal and tapped on its surface. A number of contacts popped up in holographic form and Kivara swiped past them.

Finding Sora's Crystal, Kivara smirked internally, that was until a loud ringing sound manifested. Looking up from her projection screen, Kivara saw her own creation a few feet from her, ringing.

Clenching her fist, Kivara began shouted profanities, many that the group has never heard of.

Rav noticed the uncomfortable stares of the group and quickly covered his partner's running mouth with his bushy tail.

Aerith noticed the time on the clock at the town center, midnight and flinched.

Especially so when one of the tenants of the nearby apartments leaned out from their window.

"Will 'Ya quit your yapping, people are tryin' to sleep here!"

Aerith waved and shot an annoyed glare towards Yuffie who shouted back. Clasping her hand over Yuffie mouth, Aerith shouted an apology.

"We're very sorry about that Mr. Feriat! We'll be sure to be quiet!" Aerith waved and flinched when Yuffie clawed at her hand. Giving her a quick glare, Aerith smiled and held a sinister tone.

"Isn't that right, Yuffie?" Eyes locked and Yuffie turned to stone under Aerith's steely gaze. The captive teen nodded and Aerith waved towards the tenant.

Grumbling, Mr. Feriat closed the window to his apartment and Kivara opened her mouth to let out a string of curses, after batting away Rav's tail first.

"You know what old man, you can go and-" Running over, Rav quickly shouted over Kivara.

"Well, that's enough for today! I think it's time to hit the hay!" Aerith nodded and released Yuffie from her hold. "I think you're right, besides it's way past time to think about this. Now, if you follow me, we can just go to sleep at the apartments."

Rav carried Kivara by the collar, with the teen grumbling all the way. Yuffie held the same fate, being dragged away by the collar by Cid, arms folded and glaring at the floor.

Leon stayed behind for a bit and stared at the remaining show of Sora's little lie.

Where would it take the boy?

Hearing a distant yell from Kivara, Leon knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

* * *

Exhausted, Kivara fell on her silk black sheets. She had packed a seal that transported her to her personal room in one of her space pockets.

First Sora gives her the cold shoulder, then he leaves. She sees her brother and Riku and then they leave. Worst of all every home she knew was gone.

But what did she expect, everything she's had always left her.

Her family, friends, everything left and whatever family she did gain was now gone.

She had it great.

Rolling over on her stomach, Kivara groaned into her pillows and soon heard the familiar hum of Rav's purring.

"Now, why is my little Star Queen frowning?" Curling down next to Kivara, Rav shrank down to the size of a squirrel. Kivara grunted and Rav chuckled.

"You need to breathe, everything will be solved tomorrow, you know we can reach the next world in no time! So I don't see the point in worrying." Rav smiled and Kivara remained silent, which in the beginning, didn't phase Rav since he figured that she must've been taking everything in.

But, it was when he felt her shudders from the racking sobs that overtook her did Rav take action.

"This isn't just about Sora is it?" receiving a slight shake of the head from Kivara, Rav stood and climbed towards Kivara head. Plopping down to the space next to her, Rav began to stroke her head with his tail, softly.

"You've had a rough time, just let it out and we'll talk about it when you're ready." nodding, Kivara hugged her companion and let herself be consoled.

Time past and Kivara grew tired from crying. Yawning, the teen absent mindedly patted Rav's fur.

"I miss them, you know. Grandpa and Zerrick, not that Zerrick Poser. I miss the King and Queen. I miss my old life." Shocked, Rav looked down at Kivara, more so towards the end when her voice drifted off to little mutters.

Hearing her tired and hoarse voice, picked at him. Sending a mournful stare towards a nearby picture frame, Rav placed his chin on the crown of Kivara's head.

"I do too, so much." Dull Green eyes came to mind when Rav spoke and he soon fell to a restless sleep. Soon followed by Kivara who was much too tired to do anything else but sleep.

Morning would soon reach them, however they prayed that it never came and that this was all just an illusion created by their imagination.

* * *

 **AND that a wrap! I know this took forever to upload but it's here and now I can upload more often! Yay! I also have more free time at my new school so things will be flowing more smoothly over at my end.**

 **Anyway, I'm out!**

 **P.S. Remember to check out my tumblr, which is posted up at the top, and leave a review! See you next time!**


	15. Caged Rabbit

**Hey Everybody! It's been a long while! Sorry about that.**

 **Like I said before, I moved. It hit me pretty hard. I lost inspiration to write.**

 **I lost it but I never stopped developing this story. I worked on its characters and setting and the story line. I actually got intro a drawing groove.**

 **Haven't really uploaded them to my tumblr but I've been in a groove.**

 **I've had this finished for a while now but I just didn't get around to checking it and uploading it. But its finished checked and ready for upload!**

 **I present to you a new chapter**

 **Until next time!**

 _ **Disclaimer!: I don't own KH just my characters!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Furious was an understatement, he was livid. Rezrick watched as Maleficent smirked down at him from her ebony throne and felt his irritation rise with each passing second. Clenching his fist, Rezrick spoke through gritted teeth. "What do you mean, recruit her? Do you even know what you're asking of me?" Maleficent's voice took on a humorous tone as she began talking to her little pawn. "Why do you think I'm asking you? You, of all people, should be perfectly capable of taking care of the job, or am I wasting my time in keeping you around." Maleficent let a smug grin fall on her face as she watched the young teen's hands clench and glare deepen as he looked her way.

Rezrick almost growled at the taunting sneer that Maleficent sent his way. Zerrick stuck to breathing in through his nose to calm himself down before he lost control of his anger.

Closing his eyes, Rezrick responded to Maleficent's remark. "Alright, I got it, but I'm not responsible for any repercussions that are to happen if I do succeed in my mission." Rezrick did not hide the fact that he was grinning from ear to ear, his face almost splitting from the action, as he watched the smug grin fall from Maleficent's face, quickly replaced with a deep frown.

"What do you mean if you succeed in bringing her here? You will succeed in bringing her here if it's the last thing you do, you hear me?" Rezrick scoffed at Maleficent's "menacing" tone and gave her a bored look. "You really think trying to capture her will be easy? She may be a child, but she does have her ranking for a reason." Maleficent paused, bony fingers tightly gripping her golden staff. "Pray tell, what is this supposed 'ranking' you speak of boy?" Rezrick smirked and nonchalantly looked off towards the wall. "General and Ambassador to her world." Rezrick reveled in the shock that fell on Maleficent's face but wasn't able to enjoy it as much due to Maleficent quickly schooling her features.

"General and the Ambassador you say?" Maleficent questioned as she stood, her staff clicking against the green stone slabs beneath her feet. Rezrick frowned in confusion when Maleficent began to pace a bit near her large throne. "Quite a large feat, isn't it? Who would have thought that a child such as herself would be both a General and an Ambassador?" Rezrick nodded and recalled that, this was often the reaction everyone had when someone younger held a job that would usually go to an 'adult'.

Clearing his throat, Rezrick lazily looked off to the side to see a large full body length mirror hung on the wall. "Those on Janaria mature faster than on other worlds, however their bodies take awhile to catch up, so they seem to have longer life spans. This has to do with the fact that time flows faster there, so in order to keep a balance between the two, their body's growth has to slow down, because as you know, everything needs a balance or else something bad can happen."

To prove his point, Rezrick had walked over to the wall that held the mirror and slightly pushed the mirror on one side, making it lean. Since the mirror's sense of balance was off, it had fallen and shattered on the floor across his feet. Glancing over his shoulder, Rezrick saw the small but amused grin that was on Maleficent's face and turned to walk away. "Alright, I'll get you that woman, but remember if I do, your castle will just be another broken mirror that your lackeys will have to clean up." Maleficent hummed and waved him away. "Yes, yes. Oh, a little warning for you, be careful when you tell Riku of the news of our new recruit. They don't have the best past together as of late, but you already knew that, correct?"

Rezrick scoffed, disappearing past the dark corridors of Maleficent's castle, and the wizard hummed in amusement. "Things are going to get lively around here, aren't they Diablo?" The black, sleek Raven let out a small chirp in agreement before screeching about something as he elegantly floated down to Maleficent's shoulder. Maleficent let out a small smile, petting her companion on the head fondly.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, it is time for tea."

* * *

 _Panic rose in her chest as she saw the chaos that became of her kingdom._

 _Each time a scream broke out, Klaris felt a piece of herself break away and die along with her kingdom. A kingdom that was once full of life was now being burnt to the ground and her subjects being captured and turned into these horrible monsters._

 _She held a death grip to the stone underneath her hands as she watched everything she fought to protect in the past crumble before her with no hesitation. Anger pouring through her vein at the sight of flames and destruction before her, Klaris whipped around to push past her balcony doors to head down and fight. Or she tried when her husband stepped up and stopped her. Giving him a quick glare, Klaris pushed past him to walk down the corridor to head downstairs._

 _However, she was stopped when Xavier placed a warm hand over her forearm and begrudgingly, Klaris felt a sense of calmness and peace fall before her but when she remembered her objective and she pulled her arm out of his grip. Xavier frowned and chased after his wife who was making quick strides down the hall. Seeing as she continued to pull herself from his grip, Xavier quickly pulled his wife into a hug._

 _Feeling his warm chest against her back, Klaris felt herself give, tears of frustration falling down her cheeks in streams. Xavier began to run small circles into Klaris' shoulders and spoke softly as to not aggravate his wife even more. "I know you're angry and scared, but you need to stay here, stay here and let me take care of everything." Klaris' eyes shifted down to see her husband's face tucked into where her neck and shoulder met._

 _Despite feeling as safe and as secure as possible in her husband's arms, Klaris felt as anxious as she began with, maybe even worse, at his words. "You have got to be kidding me, you can't expect me to stay here and watch my kingdom be -" Xavier turned Klaris around, hand on her head, the other stroking down her back gently to calm her down slightly. This effectively silenced his anxious wife and he took his opportunity to speak. "The kingdom is being protected by our troops, despite what everything seems, we're faring." Klaris froze, all the static around her fading away and all she heard was her husband's heartbeat._

 _Pulling back slowly, Klaris looked into her husband's blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light of their chamber bedroom. Looking into his eyes, Klaris was able to see all the pain and anxiousness that was held within himself and she felt terrible. Of course he was having a hard time dealing with this as well, this wasn't just her kingdom, this was also his, his home, their home. Feeling somewhat embarrassed, but mainly ashamed of herself, Klaris looked down at Xavier's chest and whispered an apology. To which she received a small but heartfelt laugh._

 _"You have nothing to be sorry about, the enemy however, that's a different story. Besides, I was the same way earlier, trying to rush into things and fight with everyone else on the front lines." Xavier sighed, grasping onto the only long strand of hair that was left from the previous attack, he laughed when he remembered his reaction to seeing how short it was for the first time. However, thinking back to how it got that way made Xavier's blood boil. Klaris studied her husband, watching as various different emotions began to pass through his eyes._

 _Letting go of the strand of hair, Xavier then smiled once again, cupping Klaris' cheek lovingly. "But then I remembered you, and how you would be feeling. I remembered that this is your home, just as much as it is mine. So, I rushed right over when I realized that you would wanting to rushing into things." Klaris pouted and looked down at her husband's chest in thought._

 _Xavier stood silent, comforting his lovely partner as he watched as she began to think things over but when she did speak, Xavier smiled at her response. "You're right, I can't just stand here, I have to do something, I can't just stay here and watch my kingdom fall!" Nodding, Xavier smiled and rubbed at Klaris' shoulders. "Yes, I know you do, so do I, but we both know, deep down, it's a lost cause." Klaris froze before pulling back from her husband's hold and glared into his eyes. "Don't say that! If we work together and gather the people, we can win this war!"_

 _Xavier smiled into his wife's eyes and shook his head, pulling her back into a warm hug. They stood like that for a few moments, Klaris was confused and when she felt a kiss at her shoulder she frowned slightly. As slow as humanly possible, Xavier pulled away and smiled once more, taking in her image, knowing that this would possibly the last time he would see her._

 _"Klaris, we both know that the 'Dark Sun' is more than what meets the eye, no matter what we do, it'll be a lost cause. However, despite that, I want you to know that no matter the circumstances, Janaria went down with a fight. That this Kingdom went down with a fight, a fight fought by it's people." Klaris grew hysterical and shook her head as she watched her husband step away from her and she quickly went for his hand. "No! N-no, we can still win! We can call Kivara, she can fix this, she can make things right! Just like before! You know her, she'll figure something out!" Xavier let out a small laugh,gripping onto his wife's shaking hand for support. Looking up towards the ceiling, Xavier had to blink back tears._

 _"You know why we can't do that Klaris. She's meant for a different story, a story we no longer have a part in. She's needed elsewhere and we need to do whatever we can to keep her on track, remember?" Xavier look back to his wife and saw her that her eyes were wide, flowing down like rivers. Gently wiping them away, Xavier kissed her forehead, pulling back to kneel down in front of her, still gripping her hand like a lifeline. At this point it was true, she was the only thing that was keeping him from falling apart and knowing that he had to leave her alone broke his heart. Pushing that aside, Xavier looked up at his wife and tried to speak. Klaris however was having none of it and began to deny what he was about to say._

 _It chipped at him to see his partner so anxious and frantic, especially with him being a part of the cause, but he had to do this. So after taking in a deep breath, Xavier called her name, her true name. "Klarisite, my love, my other half, my Queen, you need to hear this." Klaris stopped her mantras of denial when she heard her husband call her by her true name. She was in shock, Xavier hadn't called her that name in ages and that effectively shut her up._

 _"I need you to leave this world, I already contacted Yen Sid, he agreed to take both of you in. When you do, I want you to contact Kivara immediately, tell her what happened, she'll need someone to console her." Patting at Klarisite's hands, Xavier released her hand to place them at her lower abdomen and placed a kiss at it's center. "I love you both, so please I need you to listen to me. When I walk out these doors into the chaos, I want to know that the both of you are safe and sound. So please Klarisite, don't use any magic and go to the seal Kivara set up just for this and go to Yen Sid's."_

 _Standing, Xavier placed his rough hands on his wife's soft cheeks, cheeks that seemed to be permanently stained with tears. Slowly, Xavier leaned down and gave his wife one last kiss before he left. Klaris knew what this kiss meant, it was their goodbye. Despite what she kept telling herself in her mind, once Xavier walked past through those doors, he was a goner. So, Klaris threw everything into this kiss. All the feeling she held within herself, all the pain and sorrow she felt at the thought of him leaving but most of all, love. She wanted his last thought of her to be loving, she wanted him to know that she loved him and she always would, no matter what happened._

 _When she pulled back, she knew she got her point across when she saw Xavier's face, hot tears were rolling down his tan cheeks and she almost laughed at the sight. Pulling him forward, Klaris touched their foreheads together and spoke with a shaky voice that was laced with slight humor. "Come on now, I thought I was the crybaby between us?" Xavier laughed and wiped at his tears, giving Klaris such a loving gaze that she almost broke out in tears again when the thought of him leaving came up again. However, before Klaris broke down again, she let him go, smiling. "You need to go, I kept you long enough."_

 _Hearing a knock at their chamber down only supported Klaris' words and Xavier nodded before he began to walk away but he paused. Quickly running back to his wife, Xavier gave her one last kiss and quickly left, leaving Klaris breathless._

 _Klaris watched as Xavier's clothes dissolve and replace themselves with his infamous green armor. She watched as he pushed past their chamber doors and that was the last she saw of her husband as he disappeared down the hall._

 _Klaris frowned, turning around and clasping her hands together in silent prayer._

 _'Please, anyone listening, make sure that my people and Xavier make it out alive.'_

 _Shouts were faintly heard and Klaris frowned, opening her eyes to face the door opening and thousands of heartless storming in her chambers. Noises were drowned out by the white noise filling in Klaris' head but she knew what she had to do, no matter how much it killed her. She ran, like the coward she truly was. She ran from the heartless and frantically made her way to the seal that Xavier was talking about earlier._

 _She could feel the heartless closing in on her and she picked up her pace. She ran into a small room and closed the door behind her, making sure to block it with something heavy before proceeding to do anything else. Once that was achieved, Klaris was left a panting mess, but she continued towards the seal, shining bright in a green glow. Stepping inside, Klaris went through the motions of saying the words to get her towards her destination. She focused on her objective but with the sounds of the heartless pounding on the door, Klaris was slightly distracted._

 _It wasn't until the door busted open, did Klaris open her previously shut eyes and watched as the heartless launch at her and she accepted her fate. Placing her hand on her abdomen, Klaris smiled, a tear rolling down her face._

 _'I'm sorry Xavier.'_

* * *

"Your Majesty!" Kivara shot up from her bed, startling Rav awake. Kivara was gasping for breath as she clutched at her chest. Kivara watched as everything she just saw replay in her head. Letting out a scream, Kivara clutched at her chest and felt a sharp pain tear through her. Rav called out to her but to no avail, she was stuck in her own little world. Rav tried nuzzling her, pawing at her arm and finally he began to shake her. Nothing, she still sat there with terror filled eyes, however she seemed to be mumbling something.

Getting a closer, Rav heard Kivara's mumbles and paused, before taking off towards the door. The only thing that Kivara could hear was her door closing, which reminded her of the door crashing down on Klaris and she let out a sob.

'I could've helped them, I could've been there for them! I let them get hurt!' These phrases seemed to ring inside of Kivara's mind, just like a broken record. She wrapped her arms around herself and began to rock herself, something she often did during these attacks. Kivara panicked slightly when she felt her breathing start to pick up and she tried to control it. However, the more she tried to control it, the more it picked up.

Falling back on the bed, Kivara fought to control her breathing all the while feeling numb. She saw her ceiling that was the night sky. Several constellations blinking in and out from view. Smiling, Kivara felt a sense of calmness overtake her being. She felt relaxed and felt tension just release from her body. It wasn't long until she regained her breathing and was actually able to think properly.

Taking in a deep breath, Kivara sat up, reaching for a nearby glass to fill with water. When she did, she heard her bedroom door slam open and in came Rav with the whole gang. Leon was the first to run in and head towards her, carefully to bypass some books that were piled on the ground. Following Leon, were the following, Aerith, Cid, Yuffie and finally Rav himself. Sending a look over to her companion, Kivara watched what everyone around her did. Leon was the first to reach her on the bed but Aerith pushed past him and quickly sat in front of her. Kivara pulled in her legs underneath her to make room for the older teen and gave her a small nod in acknowledgement.

Kivara watched as Aerith seemed to study her figure and they made eye contact. Kivara sat just letting Aerith go through her visual medical examination. Finally when Aerith deduced that she couldn't see anything wrong, she began her questions. "Are you feeling okay? Rav ran in calling us, saying that you were have a panic attack, but it seems like you're okay now."

Kivara shifted her eyes to see Rav sitting down, eyes filled with worry and his tail flicking behind him. Sending a smile his way, Kivara tries to speak. Keyword being 'tried', as Kivara spoke, her voice was raspy and felt like her throat was replaced with sandpaper. Kivara coughed and patted at her throat.

Aerith saw this and quickly pulled out her thermos from a bag, that went unnoticed by Kivara, and handing Kivara a small cup of green tea with honey. Kivara gave Aerith a small smile on thanks and reached forward. It was then that everyone was able to see how shaken up Kivara truly was from her attack, literally. Everyone watched as Kivara's hand shook and noticed she struggled a bit to move to cup towards her mouth without spilling it's contents.

While concerned for the teen, Leon couldn't help but feel a small bundle of respect unfold for the younger teen before him. While she shook and looked physically down for wear, Leon noticed that her face was truly impassive of any pain or fear for that matter. However, he pushed that down, she was hurting whether she showed it or not, and he shouldn't be feeling proud of her for hiding that.

Kivara must've noticed his calculated state and looked up to Leon, giving him a smile and placed her cup down. Clearing her throat, Kivara spoke, it was still raspy but it no longer felt like sandpaper. A plus she supposed. "You know Leon, you can sit down, everyone else is so stop looking like a stiff and sit." Kivara patted the space beside her and saw her hand began to tremble. Eyes widening slightly, Kivara quickly slid her hand underneath her thigh to hide it. Leon noticed the action but didn't say anything, he only did was told and sat down on the other side of Kivara, albit awkwardly. Letting a out a small sigh, Kivara smiled and motioned for Rav, who was still anxiously waiting on the floor, to come on over.

Everyone watched as Rav shrunk down to the size of a regular cat and hop on the bed gracefully making his way to Kivara's lap.

Silence filled the room and everyone watched with baited breath for someone to say something. Rav was the brave one to break the ice, calling his friend's name. Kivara's eyes traced their way over to her lap, where Rav was located and placed her trembling hands in his fur to hide them. Feeling Kivara's shaking hands in his fur gave Rav the strength to continue his questions. "Are you okay?" Kivara paused from stroking Rav's fur for a minute before she smiled, continuing to stroke his sleek white fur before running past a rough patch to where she sat there and fiddled with.

"No need to worry, I'm fine I just-" Kivara tried to speak but was interrupted when Yuffie stood up from a sofa that was located near the bed and growled. "Just cut the crap already! You're obviously not fine, so why don't you just say so! It's pointless to lie to everyone, so just let it out already!" Kivara was shocked and she stared at Yuffie, eyes going wide, when she heard Klaris' voice in her head.

 _'I can't stand around while my Kingdom just dies before me!'_

Hearing Klaris' voice echo in Kivara's head sent a wave of sadness pass through her. Kivara stared at Yuffie, her shock gone and replaced by just pure sadness. As the two held eye contact, Kivara felt her lip tremble and she removed her hands from Rav's fur to have them wrap around her waist.

Yuffie watched as Kivara shook, tears dripping down her face, wails pouring out, leaning forward slightly. Letting a small smile appear, Yuffie climbed on the bed as well and crawled over to Kivara, sitting in front of her, legs crossed as she placed both her hands on her knees. Leaning down, Yuffie made sure to find Kivara's eyes, as blurry as they were from the tears, and comfort her.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Kivara glanced up at Yuffie and launched forward to envelop the teen in a hug, to which Yuffie returned. Yuffie began to pat at Kivara's back and rub soothing circles to calm the girl in her arms, letting her grieve.

Rav who was trapped in between the two, shrunk down further, to the size of a chipmunk, to avoid being squashed. When he did so, Rav crawled out from between the two and began to carefully climb on Kivara's arm to reach her shoulder. From there, Rav began to nuzzle her neck and let out a purring sound in order to comfort her. Everyone waited calmly until Kivara finished, which wasn't long, and waited until she was ready to talk.

Kivara sniffed, wiping at her eyes, and removed herself from Yuffie's arms to try and compose herself and Aerith took this chance to hand her some tissues, to which Kivara gladly accepted. After she had somewhat fixed her appearance, Kivara took in a deep breath, she looked at everyone who sat around her. Aerith, Leon and Yuffie sat on her bed, while Cid sat on a nearby chair.

Looking down to her hands, Kivara let out a small laugh, "I have some explaining to do, huh?" Leon hummed and Aerith placed her hand on top of Kivara's and smiled softly. "You don't have to do anything, we just want you to know that we're here for you and if you want to talk about it, then we'll listen." Kivara sat in silence and began to process this information and smiled when she felt Rav nuzzle her cheek in encouragement. Nodding, Kivara then proceeded to spill everything.

"I trust you, I mean if you're in alliance with his Majesty, King Mickey, then you must be trustworthy. Besides, you all treated me well, so I think it's only fair." Aerith smiled but shook her head. While that's not what she meant about Kivara having to talk to them about what happened to her, it was as close at what they were going to get. "Just remember Kivara, this isn't about fairness, this is about you seeking help and understanding that we're here to help you when you need it." Leon finally spoke up and placed a warm hand on Kivara's head and gave it a gentle pat.

Kivara paused and gave a slow nod before speaking.

"I guess I should start as to who I am and what happened?" Kivara took in a deep breath and motioned for Rav to move from her shoulder. Rav plopped down on the free space between Yuffie and Kivara and sat proudly. "As you know, I'm from Janaria, but who I am is why this happened. My family, were called World Keepers or World's Dancers, for we are connected to every world that has ever existed." Kivara paused and tried to think how to put her story into words.

Gathering her thoughts, Kivara began to explain once more. "Meaning that we're affected emotionally when something happens to any of the worlds. However, the deeper connection you have on the world the more affected you become when something happens." Cid stood up and began mumbling. "So does this mean, that every time something bad happens to a world, you react this way? You're a sniveling mess, left to piece everythin' together?"

Kivara debated the question in her head and shook it. "No, sometimes the effects are positive, like the world grows another year old, living a healthy life. Sometimes, like I said, if we have a strong enough connection to the people on a certain world, we can view into what happened to them as dreams." Cid took this in and let a gruff sigh. "I don't think that's fair, letting a girl as young as you to handle all that amount of emotional baggage, 'specially with everythin' that's been going on." Kivara looked downcast and Cid continued. "It seems more like a curse than a family connection."

A small and meek smile fell on Kivara's face, she let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, sometimes I think the same thing." Rav let out a small high pitched growl and the fur on his back raised as he hissed at Cid. "Now listen here you overgrown traffic cone! Kivara and her family have the prestigious gift being able to help those worlds around her and being able to pinpoint any erosion of a world. So for you to call it a curse, how dare you!" Quickly turning around to growl at Kivara, Rav began hopping up and down on the bed. "And you! You should know how much of a blessing this gift is and how far it travels back in your family! How do you think your Grandfather would have reacted if he heard you say that!" Kivara shrunk back a bit and her eyes fell down to the mattress. Leon decided to butt in and diffuse another potential situation and picked up Rav.

"Alright, listen here you little squeaky toy, we can discuss that later, right now, Kivara doesn't need this." Rav struggled and squirmed to release himself from Leon's grip but the teen smirked when he watched Rav scrunch up in a ball when he pinched the scruff of his neck. "So you really are a cat, well now, you can at least calm down while Kivara continues with her story." Rav let out a small and weak growl as he was temporarily paralyzed from Leon holding onto the scruff of his neck.

Kivara laughed and flicked Rav's nose lightly. "Looks like they got you trapped, huh buddy?" Kivara rolled her eyes when Rav gave her a side glare, the only thing he could do in his position. Kivara smirked before pulling her hair behind her ear and began her story once more. "Well, like I said, If I have a strong enough bond with people on a certain world, I can view what they went through as a spectator but I can feel exactly what they do. This dream in particular was about my home, this dream showed me what happened to my Queen and how she-" Kivara was interrupted when her crystal began to ring, indicating an incoming call.

Diving quickly for the crystal that was to her right, to which was right in Leon's way, Kivara yelled an apology and leaned over him to grab it. Quickly tapping on the crystal, Kivara watched as the holographic screen popped up and Kivara tapped at its screen and answered the call. Waiting for the video to appear, Kivara watched anxiously and slightly deflated when Yen Sid appeared on the screen, but still had some hope when she remembered what Xavier told Klaris in her dream.

"Kivara, I assume you already know what happened to your home?" Kivara nodded and fought the tears that wanted to spring back up again, "Is her Majesty there?" Silence poured out from the screen and Kivara grew anxious and agitated. Repeating her question once more, Kivara grew angry when Yen Sid's eyes casted downwards and the once stoic man looked beyond nervous. Kivara gritted her teeth, and looked down at her hands that were clenching into fists. "Is she there or isn't she, don't leave me bumbling in the dark like some drunken idiot!" Kivara but nearly shouted and she huffed, breathy heavy from the anger that was threatening to leak out.

Yen Sid flinched, looking shocked at Kivara's outburst, and watched as the teen realized what she had done. Kivara's face lit up as red as tomato, and she began to apologize profusely. Yen Sid waved her off and continued to look shocked. Never once, did Kivara spoke out like that, Yen Sid was at pathways at the new information. He felt a bit proud that Kivara had spoken out of turn like that, because that proved that this mission and her involvement in it wasn't in vain and she was learning to open up to her emotions more, but all the same, for Kivara to do something like this, it was surprising. Kivara, however had broke him out of his stupor once more, by waving her hand in front of him and calling out to him.

Clearing his throat, Yen Sid covered up his little slip up and nodded his head. "Yes, I'm sorry. Klaris is here." Kivara sighed, relief overtaking her body and everyone watched as she physically hunched over in relief. Yen Sid felt horrible to bring down the hatchet at what seemed to an emotional point in Kivara's life but it had to be done, besides she was trained for this, she knew how to handle this, right?

"Kivara, listen carefully, Klaris is here but she is very badly wounded." Kivara froze and her head shot upwards towards Yen Sid. "What do you mean? Can't you just heal her?" Yen Sid's mouth drew into a grim line and looked over at something beyond the screen and Kivara furrowed her eyebrows. "It isn't as simple as that, Klaris has something that is preventing us from healing her." Yen Sid's eyes grew soft and looked straight into Kivara's eyes, dead serious. "Kivara, Klaris can't be healed by normal means because she's pregnant." Kivara took in this information and began to process it.

'Her majesty is pregnant. Her majesty couldn't be healed and is pregnant, the heir to the throne is in danger. HeR MajeSTy iS PregNanT!'

Kivara's eyes grew wide as the information finally clicked and she jumped off the bed, mindful of the people around her and began dashing towards her closet. Throwing open the closet doors, Kivara frantically began searching for something. Yen Sid called for her and when she didn't respond, he asked one of the teens around the crystal to turn his screen towards Kivara, who was tearing up her closet at the moment. "Kivara, listen you need to calm down, we need to think about this rationally." Kivara just continued to look for what she needed and cursed herself for ever thinking of placing such a precious item deep in her closet.

Hearing the calls from Yen Sid, Kivara grew agitated and let out a shout so the Master Wizard could hear her from deep in her closet. "No, you don't understand, if I don't find what i'm looking for then the Queen could seriously be in danger, without it she'll die!" Rav finally understood the situation and batted Leon's hands off of him launching from the bed and began his own search. Yen Sid sighed when he saw the small feline shuffling through papers and desk drawers, Kivara seriously needed to tidy up a bit, but that was besides the point. "Kivara, what do you mean, if we don't find this 'item', Klaris will die? What are you looking for?" Kivara groaned and stopped her searching for a bit to answer Yen Sid.

However, rather than explain the situation to Yen Sid, Kivara snapped her fingers and called for Rav towards the rug at the center of the room and Kivara sent to work moving a the false panel that was placed on top of her objective, a safe. Quickly punching in the numbers, Kivara watched as the safe's door pop open and a icy smoke floated into the room. Carefully, Kivara removed what was inside, a small tree that held red leaves. Careful as not to disturb the sleeping vegetation, Kivara moved towards the crystal.

"This plant is going to help her Majesty, the reason as to why you can't heal her, is due to our bodies aging slower than rest of you, since Janaria's time flows faster. However, while usually that wouldn't affect anything and your healing magic should work, her Majesty is pregnant, so her body is working twice as hard to protect the baby inside. Meaning that her body is rejecting any type of outside force, that includes your healing magic." Processing the information, Yen Sid nodded, placing a large hand to his chin in thought. It wasn't until Kivara declared that she was heading over to deliver the plant herself, did Yen Sid gape. "Kivara, you can't be serious, you have a mission, speaking of which, where is the keyblade wielder?" Kivara frowned thinking about the little stunt Sora pulled and bit her cheek. "That's not important at the moment."

Yen Sid raised his voice, he wasn't shouting per say, but he needed Kivara to realize what she just said. "Not important! Kivara do you hear yourself? How can you say that the only thing that's keeping the world's from being overtaken by the darkness isn't important?" Leaning forward on his forearms on the desk, Yen Sid tried to reason with the teenage General. "Need I also remind you, the key to our problems is an inexperienced teenage boy that barely knows how to fight, let alone wield his weapon properly!" Kivara gritted her teeth, "So, are you saying that I should let my Queen die to run after Sora, who need I remind you is travelling with King Mickey's most trusted Knight and Court Wizard!" Yen Sin sighed and shook his head and Kivara placed down the small tree on a nearby table. "Or are you giving me reason to believe that I should mistrust King Mickey's choices in leaving the Keyblade wielder in their care?"

Yen Sid sighed, pinching at the nerve between his eyes on the bridge of his nose. "Kivara, please, this isn't about trusting them, this is about being there for the keyblade wielder. You are closer to him, those two don't know anything about him, they're older than him, heck Goofy has a child of his own. For them to create a bond as strong as you made with him is near impossible at the moment." Kivara bit her cheek and clenched her fists. "You're wrong, me and Sora don't have that strong of a bond, besides, they have Jiminy, he can take my place while I'm there helping her Majesty." Kivara wanted to stamp her foot like a child, she almost did to, but luckily she remembered where she was.

"Kivara, please just listen and head to where Sora and the others are." Yen Sid pleaded for the woman to just heed his words and almost groaned when she continued arguing. "No! I'm the General of Janaria's army before anything else, if my Queen is in danger then it is my job to go to her aid, so don't tell me to stay away." Kivara glared at the wizard and flinched when she heard a familiar and soothing voice that held a slight rasp.

"Kivara, I'm fine, don't worry about me, what you need to worry about is getting to Sora and making sure that he is okay." A deep cough racked at Klaris' chest and she slowly began to appear on screen, from Yen Sid adjusting the screen to fit Klaris' inside. "Queen Klaris, are you alright? What happened?" Kivara took in the screen frantically and waited for Klaris to stop coughing before Klaris' calmed and she took in deep breaths. While Klaris' did this, Kivara took this chance to take in her appearance. She noticed the claw marks at her chest that looked superficial but by the amount of blood that seemed to stain her skin, one could tell that the wound was much deeper than it let on to be.

Kivara also noticed the burn marks that seemed to mar her Majesty's pale arms. Some were near three degree burns but gave Kivara somewhat a sense of relief was the fact that most of the burns were small ones that could be healed easily. Klaris' finally regained her breathing and noticed Kivara's intense stare and subconsciously covered her arms to hide the burns, only to hiss at the contact. Kivara shouted at the screen and called for Rav to take her to Klaris when she felt a pair of warm hands hit her shoulders.

Looking over her shoulder, Kivara saw that everyone had gathered up behind her and she jumped slightly at the sight. Leon was the one to place his hands on Kivara's shoulders and spoke at the screen. "It's good to see that you're doing fine, Mrs.?" Leon began and Klaris smiled, telling him to just call her by her first name. Leon nodded and patted at Kivara's shoulders. "Well, Klaris, we should leave you to get some more rest, we'll take things over from here. Rest assured that Kivara will head towards where Sora is and we'll send you the plant in careful hands." Waving goodbye to both Yen Sid and Klaris, Leon exited the crystal, already knowing how it worked since he had a chance to mess with the one Kivara had given him.

Kivara stood shocked and Leon turned her around to face everyone and stepped back, that's when Aerith stepped in, her soothing voice cutting through the tension of the room. "Kivara, we know how you must feel and we know you're probably still emotional from earlier, which we still need to talk about." Kivara shook her head and waved it away. "I'm fine, that doesn't matter anymore! All that matters now, is getting that plant to Queen Klaris!" Pointing over to the plant, Kivara gasped when she accidentally toppled it over.

Diving for the small tree, Kivara missed it by a landslide but Rav was quick to save the day. Kivara let out a sigh of relief, tears threatening to spill over from anxiety and frustration. Feeling everyone's eyes stare at her, Kivara scrubbed at her eyes and quickly stood, hiding her face from everyone. Yuffie groaned at Kivara's actions and she received a glare from Aerith. Flinching at the action of her friend, Yuffie quickly schooled herself before she spoke. "Kivara, look, a lot has happened in the past two days and all we want is to make sure you're okay." Kivara moved her hands slightly lower from her face and watched as Yuffie stepped forward and placed her hands on her forearms to gently move them further.

"And the only way we can see that happening is for you to find Sora." Yuffie further explained herself as she saw Kivara's trembling lip and gave a small smile. "Look, the both of you are close, no doubt about it and if you're feeling like this now, imagine how Sora must be feeling, being that confused and scared." Kivara's gaze fell from Yuffie's stare and towards the ground, where she saw Rav looking up towards her worriedly and rubbing against her leg. "Besides, who better to comfort one another than someone who knows what you're going through." Freezing at what Yuffie just muttered and quickly pulled back from Yuffie hold, images running through her mind.

Covering her gaping mouth, Kivara's eyes grew in horror and watched as a dream from before replayed in her head, the shouts and screams from the people inside it echoing in her head. However, it wasn't until Yuffie muttered that little phrase did the voice from her head click with the ones she was speaking with. "You all, you all are from Hollow Bastion, aren't you?" Cid looked away from Kivara at her question, while Leon just gave a stiff nod. Aerith sighed and placed a hand on a scowling Yuffie's shoulder. "We are, so we know exactly what you're going through and that's why we think it be best for you to head to Sora and them. We want you to make sure that he's okay, that you're okay." Kivara paused at Aerith's comforting words and gave a slow nod. "I...I understand, but if you can, would you please make sure that the tree gets to Queen Klaris, I wasn't kidding when I said that she absolutely needs that."

Leon stepped forward and scooped up the small plant from Rav's protection and faced Kivara with a determined look set on his face. "We promise that we will make sure that the Queen receives this plant, all that we ask that you take it easy for a bit before heading over to find Sora, you need it." Kivara was about that object to the last part when both Aerith and Rav sent a glare her way. Giving a reluctant nod, Kivara sighed and fell back on her bed.

"I agree to your terms." Leon gave a small smile and patted Kivara's head a bit awkwardly before walking out with Cid and Yuffie, who both gave their own respected goodbyes. Aerith was the only one was left and Kivara looked up at the teen and gave a weak smile before falling back on her bed. "You know, those guys left without the coordinates to Yen Sid's place, right?" Aerith paused before facepalming and letting out a tired groan. "Those guys, seriously all for the sake of looking cool, they left without the coordinates." Looking off towards the automatic door to Kivara's room, Aerith smirked. "I bet 50 munny that they're about to run in and ask for it again."

Kivara, whose eyes were previously closed, glanced at Aerith through one of her eyes, before closing them again, letting her own smirk come to life. "Well, I didn't know you were a gambler Aerith?" Aerith shrugged and smiled. "How can you, we've only know each other for what, two days?" Kivara paused and cracked a smile, before setting her own terms to the bet. "Alright, fair point, but I bet 70 munny that they're leaning against the door, trying to listen in on the conversation." Aerith watched as Kivara raised her hand in agreement and paused to glance towards the door before giving a confident nod, shaking Kivara's hand.

Kivara smiled mischievously and pulled her hand back and rolled her wrist and Aerith watched as the door opened to have Cid, Leon and Yuffie fall in from trying to listen in through the door. Kivara gave the biggest grin she possibly could without having her face split in half. Aerith frowned at her friends and quickly pulled out the necessary munny needed. "Just take it and don't say a word." Kivara smiled as she felt the cool munny hit her open palm and felt a sense of accomplishment. Huffing, Aerith stalked over to her friends and quickly brought them to their feet one by one and pushing them out the door.

However, before she walked out, Aerith looked back to Kivara who was still laying down on her bed, legs dangling off the side, and leaned against the door's frame. "You know, if you ever need to talk to someone, we're all here and always will be. I'm might be the best choice though, considering Cid, might try to reference everything to gummi ships and Yuffie might just aggressively hug you and yell nice things, she isn't all that used to talking about her feelings either." Kivara let out a small chuckle and nodded but Aerith continued before trailing off again.

"As for Leon, he-..." Aerith paused, trying to find the right words to describe her friend. "He, um, he's just a bit awkward talking about this sort of thing. He doesn't exactly know how to comfort someone." Kivara let out a loud bark of laughter before quickly calming down and wiping at her eyes. "You can say that again." Letting out a deep breath, a breath that Kivara hadn't really noticed that she had been holding, Kivara glanced over to Aerith, waving her hand goodbye. "I appreciate the offer, really but I think i'll be fine for now. Anyway, I'll send the coordinates via communication crystal, so don't worry about it, Leon should know where to go."

Aerith let out a small sigh and nodded. Kivara resumed to talking about her mission. The opposite of what Aerith wanted to do happened and she cursed herself for it. That is until she realized that Kivara never said she wasn't going to take her advice, she just wasn't going to at the moment. Ending things off with a good note, Aerith smiled and went on her way, the automatic door quickly shutting behind her, separating her from her new found friend.

Kivara watched as the door shut close and roll over to her left side with her back facing the door. She felt embarrassed, comforted, but mainly embarrassed. She had never had that big of an episode in front of so many people, basically strangers no less. However, if you were to ask her if she would like to rewind to prevent that from ever happening, she deny any thought of the matter. While she did regret doing that in front of new people, Kivara thought it was the best for her, because in the end, it turned out for the better, she found people she could confide in, people who had more people to which can share her pain of losing her precious world.

With this thought in her, Kivara felt Rav jump on the bed and grow to about the size of a lion, slowly curling around her and trapping her in a bubble of warmth. Kivara silently thanked the large feline and snuggled deeper into his soft fur. Patting at Rav's fluffy tail, Kivara let out a small apology and the feline shushed her with his tail. "Shush, for now let's rest and then we'll head off to where the Sora and the others are. Until then, just calm down and think nothing of it, I'm glad to be here for you." Kivara let out a small smile and absent mindedly stroked Rav's belly.

'I'm glad you're here too.'

Closing her eyes, Kivara just focused on trying to pull in her emotions.

* * *

"Hey Sora, look at that!" Goofy pointed down at the pink and white checkered world that held small heart in each of the squares. A large white castle stood tall behind a rose bush arch that was surrounded by a couple of stray vines. Red card soldiers could be seen marching towards the white castle and as the world spun, Sora caught a glimpse of a cozy looking home on the underside of the world.

Eyes shinning, Sora unhooked his seatbelt and walked towards the side window of the Gummi pressed against the glass, Sora leaned forward to try and get a closer look. Goofy gave a chuckle from his seat and walked over to the teen, placing his hands on Sora's shoulders. "Alright, I think it's time we get back to our seat, with Donald's driving, this might be a bumpy landing." A distinctive yell was heard from Donald at Goofy's joke and Goofy began laughing,waving his hand. "Aw, Donald, I'm just joking with you, you're a great driver!" Sora had to fight back the giggles and that were threatening to spill from his mouth at the sight of Goofy shaking his head right after he said that. Donald shot him a look and Sora schooled his features enough for Donald to look back to where he was driving.

However, Donald had looked away long enough to veer off course and he quickly lost control of his steering. Sora shouted as the floor beneath him disappeared and he began to fall forward towards the control deck. Goofy shouted as well, however, he was the most fortunate since he was the closest to a chair and was hanging off of it. Sora groaned when he hit the control deck, Donald on the other hand squabbled at him to carefully get off of it. Sora opened his eyes and tried to do as told, but when Donald quickly swerved to miss a rogue asteroid Sora fell forward quickly and was pulled back just as fast, hitting a large red button.

"Sora, what did you do?" Donald shouted as he tried to regain control once again but with the hyperdrive activated, he was having a hard time doing so. Meanwhile, Sora was pulled back by the force of how fast the ship was moving and hit the back of the ship hard. Groaning, Sora gripped at whatever surface that was next to him to prevent him from being tossed like a ragdoll. It wasn't until he heard a smack right next to him, did Sora's eyes shoot open and tried to pinpoint the sound. Turning his head to the right, Sora saw Jiminy splayed out next to him, most likely unconsciousness from being knocked against the wall with such force.

Raising his arm to try to help his friend from the wall was the hardest thing Sora could do. Due to so much pressure being placed on the two, both Jiminy and Sora couldn't move. However, when Donald said to hang on to something, Sora put all of power into moving to grab his friend and put him somewhere safe. Quickly letting go of the nearby shelf that he was attached to, Sora pulled his arm forward and tried to grab Jiminy. It took a lot of force and Sora was pretty sure he was a pure skeleton at this point from how far his skin stretched, but he made it to Jiminy and quickly grabbed him. Letting the pressure pull him back to hit a wall again, Sora let out a hiss when he back slammed against the edge of the shelf, but smiled when he saw Jiminy unharmed.

Quickly holding onto the shelf he slammed into, Sora braced himself for the bumpy ride ahead.

* * *

Sora groaned, hands flying to his pounding forehead as he lay on the cold white and black tiled floor. Opening his eyes he saw the ceiling that was the void and thought to be dreaming again, so he closed his eyes and tried to get the image out of his mind. Opening his eyes once more, Sora thought he would open his eyes to a blinding sun and bright blue sky, much like his dream back on the island.

That's all this was, a dream. A really bad dream that he was going to wake up from. So when he opened his eyes and saw the same void that was the ceiling, Sora was slightly confused. Feeling around him, Sora felt the cold tiles and slowly raised from his spot on the floor. Looking all around him, Sora had to pause for a minute and stop before he made himself sick from the room spinning around him. Holding onto her head, Sora leaned forward and let out a small hiss of pain that shooted from his ribs.

It wasn't until the pain subsided did Sora even attempt to stand and walk around. Standing, Sora trudged towards the wall to try and ease some of the pain in his side and heard the distinctive foot falls of both Donald and Goofy, if anything by the sound of Donald's squabbles. Goofy was the first one to notice his awakening and nudge Donald to realize. Donald swatted away Goofy's nudges and began to walk forward to where Sora previously sat, eyes closed in annoyance.

"Come on Goofy, we need to heal Sora!" Donald grumbled and brought out his wand already going through the motions of having to heal someone. Goofy tried to gain the duck's attention and called out to him to no avail. Getting fed up with Goofy's call, Donald finally turned around to see what was the big commotion. But when he saw Goofy dramatically motion towards Sora who was smiling weakly towards Donald and Sora gave a small wave. Donald broke Sora's gaze and looked back up at Goofy in shock then back behind him to see that Sora was indeed standing against the wall and not in his previous spot. After it finally sunk in that Sora was no longer on the ground but leaning against the wall, Donald quickly went into action in healing Sora.

Sora soon felt the effects of Donald's Cure spell and the constant throbbing in his head finally disappeared leaving Sora to take in a deep breath. It was then that Sora noticed that he could finally breath peacefully with his ribs not threatening to puncture one of his organs. Slowly Sora lifted himself off the wall and the color in his skin slowly began to fill in. Smiling down at Donald, Sora gave his thanks.

"Even though it was your crazy driving that caused this in the first place." Sora grinned when he saw Donald's reaction. He went from such a concerned mother hen to a raging steam boat in about five seconds and it drove both Goofy and Sora to hysterics. They leaned against each other in attempt to try and not fall but ultimately that didn't work. Laying on the floor trying to gasp for their breath, Donald watched still slightly fuming but was struggling to do see at the sight of his friends flopping around the ground like fish out of water. Donald's nasal laugh joined in with the rest of them.

Crawling out of Sora's hoodie, Jiminy avoided from getting squished from the teen's insistent rolling around and when he finally made it out, Jiminy was quick to compose himself. Adjusting his tie and vest, tilting his hat back into place. "Hello! Hello! What about the mission?" Jiminy yelled in vain, the three's laughter drowned out his small voice. Trying once more, Jiminy cupped his gloved hands around his mouth and tried once more to gain the trio's attention.

When he thought he had finally gained it, Jiminy puffed out his chest slightly, swelled with pride. However, when he was forced in the air by a loud pounding, Jiminy panicked. For what were earthquakes to the small cricket, were mere thumps against the white checkered floor that was enough to gain the trio's attention. Which both elated and annoyed Jiminy slightly all at the same time. The trio watched as a small and meek looking white rabbit in a red vest zoomed past them, holding a pocket watch. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! I'm late, I'm late! The Queen will hold me at the stake!"

Panting from their laughing fit, the trio watched the rabbit scurry away and they quickly picked themselves off their feet, running to catch the rabbit. Jiminy ran behind them holding onto his hat, and called to all three of them. "Hey! Hello, fellas? Remember me?" Jiminy's shouts were just inaudible squeaks to the trio as he tried to scurry along side them, slowing down when he realised he was never going to catch up to them.

Quietly, Jiminy kicked at a speck of dust that sat next to his foot. "So, they forgot about me huh?" Looking at the tall room around him, Jiminy gave a small smile. "Well, can't hold it against them, being this size, it isn't hard to forget about someone like me." Swinging his umbrella around his finger, Jiminy slowly made his way towards a cushion that was laying on the floor. "I guess we wait until someone passes by, hopefully." Plopping down on the large pillow, Jiminy fell back and waited, quietly humming to himself to pass the time.

* * *

Running through the large door, Donald was the first to run through, being the smallest of the three, followed by Sora who was a bit peeved that Donald shoved past them to get through first and then Goofy came walking in behind the two, taking in the sights around him.

The three walked into a small room and admired the room around them. Hearing the same meek voice from before, Goofy pointed down to the white rabbit, dressed in a red vest, running past a sleeping door?

Sora hurriedly tried to run forward and catch the small rabbit before it went through the door but only managed in slamming against the wall in front of him. Groaning, Sora held his bruised nose, head tilted downwards in case of blood. Donald scolded him and jumped to help move his head back but Sora shook his head. "But Kivara told me that-" Sora paused from the name that just came out of his mouth. Both Donald and Goofy noticed this and placed their attention on the teen. Calling out, Goofy began to reach for his friend when he noticed something zooming towards them from behind Sora.

Running forward, Goofy tackled Sora out of the way of a red nocturne. A heartless with the body in the shape of an red hourglass. Small black feet peeked out from the bottom of it's red body and a twisted gold hat hung low on it's head yet it's glowing yellow eyes could still be seen. Sora raised from the ground and saw the red nocturne just floating there and slowly summoned his keyblade.

At the sight of light that illuminated the key in Sora's hand, the nocturne grew frenzied and soon others came, followed by other heartless.

"That might not have been the best idea."

Donald groaned and Goofy helped Sora up. "Well, time 'ta get to business!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Aerith questioned as she watched as Kivara toss things into her space pocket. Rav sat lazily on the red bricked floor, tail thumping against the bricks. Kivara huffed at the feline and motioned for him to stand to which Rav ignored and rolled over to his back, displaying his stomach to the world. Rolling her eyes, Kivara looked over to Aerith, pushing some hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, we'll be fine, especially with this furball by my side." Rav lazily gave a meow of agreement and rolled batted at some grass that surrounded the lamp post. Aerith saw this and gave a small laugh. "You know it's weird to think that a small cat like Rav can turn into such a large and powerful beast." Kivara laughed and shook her head. "I don't know about powerful beast, but I'll give you large! No matter what size, Rav will always just be a furball."

The two laughed and Rav shot up in embarrassment, huffing at the two before padding away to corner to sulk. Aerith and Kivara were then left in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Aerith glanced towards Kivara and noticed the puffiness around her eyes from crying.

Letting out a sigh, Aerith took in a deep breath, hiding her shaking hands behind her back and called to Kivara. Humming, Kivara glanced at Aerith through her lashes and saw her worried gaze. Kivara smiled and reached over to grab Aerith's hands to give them a gentle pat. "Thank you for sentiment Aerith, but really I'm fine. I was just overly emotional due to the dream I had." Aerith was about to speak when Kivara gave a small laugh. "Besides, If I ever have troubles later on, I know who to call." Aerith paused, shocked for a bit before she nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, call anytime and everyone of us will be there for you." Aerith gripped Kivara's hands and the two shared a touching moment.

That lasted about a minute before Rav came bounding in. "Hey, someone forgetting about me?" Both girls laughed and Aerith nodded, picking up the feline. "Yes Rav, you too. You have a home here as well." Rav purred in excitement and nuzzled Aerith's chin to which she gave a small laugh.

Kivara gave a large grin and clapped her hands. "Well, I think it's time we hit the road, don't you Rav?" The feline paused in his ministrations and looked over to Kivara and began to whine. "Do we have to? I was having fun with Aerith!" Kivara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Weren't you the one who was all gung ho about heading over to where Sora and them are?" Rav just continued to whine even more and Kivara sighed. "The faster we get to Sora and them, then the faster we get to see how her Majesty is doing." Rav stopped his whining and froze in Aerith's arm, before jumping out of them, shouting. "Sorry Aerith, but her Majesty comes first!"

Aerith giggled at the excited cat and snapped her fingers, remembering something. Pulling a small present that she attached to her belt, Aerith unhooked it and gave it to Kivara. "Here, this is a little something, from me to you, so that you can maybe sleep better at night." Kivara curiously opened the small box and saw a small Aloe Vera plant.

Kivara accepted the small plant and carefully pushed it through a space pocket connecting to her room. "Thank you Aerith, but really we need to get going, who knows what those four are doing right now." Aerith laughed and nodded, watching as Rav grew in size and lowered himself so that Kivara can hop on.

Kivara proudly sat on top of Rav and Aerith smirked when a dark thought went through her mind. Motioning for Kivara to lean down, Aerith whispered into her ear. "Tell this to Donald, Goofy and Jiminy, they'll understand. If they pull a stunt like this again, then they'll personally get to meet my other side."

Kivara raised a eyebrow at Aerith and she merely gave a sickening sweet smile. Shrugging Kivara nodded and patted at Rav's neck. Nodding, Rav let out a large roar and the two disappeared in a flash of light.

Aerith let out a small sigh of anxiousness and clasped her hands together in a small prayer. "Please, whoever is out there, protect them and guide them in the right direction." Hearing a soft chime off in the distance, Aerith smiled, knowing that they would be alright and she began to walk back to the apartments.

* * *

Landing on bright green grass, Kivara shook out the kinks in her joints and watched as Rav rolled around in the grass. "Seriously, I miss grass, I hated the way the bricks felt on my paws!" Kivara rolled her eyes and rolled her shoulder. "Well, I seriously hate the way it feels after we travel by light. I hate the way my body is compressed like that." Rav scoffed and stood up. "Well, if you hate the way I travel then you should hurry up and find a way to travel differently!" Kivara clicked her tongue and began walking away from the large feline.

"I'm already ahead of ya' talking cloud." Rav gave an offended shout after his partner and trotted to catch up to her. Kivara pushed past some leaves and Rav shrunk himself down to jump on Kivara's shoulders. Kivara rolled her eyes and continued walking all the same. Finally making it to a clearing, Kivara let out a frustrated sigh at the sight of a Gummi ship that was crashed near the large rabbit hole. The hole itself was very large and when you leaned over the edge you couldn't see the end.

Hearing some rustles from the bushes behind her, Kivara whipped around and she felt Rav puff up on her shoulder. Walking towards the bush, Kivara began to investigate, calling out a questioning 'Hello'.

It wasn't until the rustle got louder and more frantic did Kivara go into defensive mode. Rav hopped off her shoulder and grew, hissing softly. When the rustles got closer, Kivara prepared for an attack and was beyond surprised when she received a large hug. Opening her eyes, that were previously closed from the surprise of the impact and Kivara find herself plunged into thick dark red hair.

Kivara panicked a bit and when she heard a familiar voice call out her name and she began to freeze. "Kivara! I can't believe you're here! I can't believe you made it out okay!" Kivara pushed back the person from her body and she took in his features. Mixed matched eyes met hers, one a dull hazel green and the right a pale and foggy green, most likely blind, if any indication of those three diagonal scars across his right eye.

Kivara placed a curious hand on the teen's olive tinted skin and move his head from left to right, trying to place a name on the familiar stranger in front of her. The stranger's hair was combed back neatly with a headband, his hair falling past his shoulders, hitting the base of his shoulder blade. The stranger's hair reminding Kivara of a lion's mane, by it's red color and large volume. With a shaky voice, Kivara questioned the teen in front of her, a familiar face coming to mind.

"Distincto? Is that you?" The teen nodded and enveloped Kivara in a large hug once more, squeezing the life out of her. Seeing this Rav gave a snarky remark at Distincto. "Oi, you mangy fish, get your hands off Kivara, can't you see that you're cutting off her air supply!" The teen let go of Kivara, looking down to see a medium sized feline glaring at him from the floor and quickly picked him up in joy. "Oh Rav, you furball! I've missed you! I didn't think I would but I did! I'm so glad you're okay!" Kivara watched their interaction, stunned, not surprised but stunned. Rav usually rejected hugs from people who picked him up but the person who was currently picked him up is what stunned her the most.

"Distincto, is that really you?" Kivara questioned once more, not believing that the person in front of her was real. Kivara watched as the teen's mismatched eyes looked towards her filled with such joy and relief. Kivara took in his honeyed voice as Distincto was speaking and something in her stirred. Relief, nervousness, happiness? She was a tad bit confused at the moment.

"Yeah! It's me! Who else would it be, well other than a long lost twin I don't know about. Well I wouldn't say that if I was the long lost twin though, now would I?" Kivara gave a breathy laugh and pushed Distincto's shoulder. "Yup, that's you alright, but how are you even here?" Distincto laughed, shrugging at Kivara. "Your guess is better than mine, but I was so worried about you when I finally made it back from my trip only to find the kingdom covered in fire! So,when I finally landed and tried to go and help everyone, I found myself being pulled away from the ground and being sucked into this big black hole." Kivara nodded at Distincto and stepped back, taking in his clothes.

Distincto wore a red silk dress shirt with his sleeves folded at the elbows, covered by a matte black vest that held a Jester's hat on his chest pocket. This was paired with black slacks and nice dress shoes that looked foreign against the vibrant green grass underneath him. Subconsciously, Kivara tried to hide her bare feet behind each other, feeling quite underdressed in her state of ripped cargo pants and frayed corset, not to mention her wild hair. She was a mess and standing in front of her nicely dress friend made her well aware of that.

Kivara's hands slowly trailed to her hair to try to inconspicuously fix it and this received a raised eyebrow from Distincto. "So, what's with the outfit? You some kind of waiter now or what?" Distincto grinned at Kivara's question and bent down to release Rav from his hold, to which the feline was grateful for and began to groom himself. "I'm glad you asked! There's someone I want you to meet!" Distincto yelled and grabbed for Kivara's hand and they ran towards the Rabbit hole and jumped in, dragging Kivara with him. Rav paused in his grooming, leg lifted and tongue in mid lick when he saw this he let out a panicked yeowl, scrambling after them.

"What the hell! Shark Bait, you get your disgusting scaly hands off my partner!" Running after the two of them, Rav jumped down the Rabbit hole.

* * *

Jiminy laid on his acclaimed red velvet pillow, tossing some cake crumbs into his mouth, Jiminy let out a lazy sigh. It was into his first hour in of waiting for somebody to pass by did Jiminy figure out that this 'pillow' was really a cake.

So at least Jiminy wasn't going hungry. No, he would just die of boredom.

Humming lazily, Jiminy flipped his top hat this way and that, tossing it upwards to hopefully gain some entertainment from his boredom. However, that was of no use and Jiminy slowly sat up to hop off the pillow and walk around to admire his surroundings, seeing as there wasn't anything better to do.

It wasn't until Jiminy barely made it towards the middle of the hallway, did he feel the pounding of feet hitting the checkered tiles. Jiminy almost gave himself whiplash by how fast he whipped his head towards the opening of the hallway. Jiminy squinted his eyes towards the tall redhead pounding down the hall and wondered who he was, however when saw a familiar blue haired teen, Jiminy grew ecstatic. Someone, someone he knew no less, had finally arrived.

However, he wasn't going to be around if he stayed where he was. Jiminy quickly scurried away from the middle of the hall and made sure that he was out of harm's way. Opening his mouth to try and call for his friend, Jiminy watched as she was quickly whisked away by the tall red head. Jiminy sighed and fell to the floor in defeated heap, but it wasn't until a cold and wet nose nudged at him. Letting out an involuntary shiver from the sudden change in temperature, Jiminy's head shot to the side to meet yellow eyes that stared at him with curiosity.

"Hey now, what do we have here?" Rav questioned as he lent his muzzle for Jiminy to hold onto, effectively helping him up. At the sound of Rav's voice, Kivara tugged her hand out of Distincto's hold and stopped, looking back. This confused the other teen and he questioned Kivara but did nothing as she walked over to Rav.

Crouching down to her knees, Kivara watched as Jiminy straightened himself out, dusting himself off and adjusting his top hat. "Jiminy? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Sora and them?" Holding out her hands for Jiminy to climb onto, Kivara waited for her response. Jiminy cleared his throat but refused to met Kivara's eyes, suddenly nervous. "Yes, well, we were, at one point, but things got a bit hectic after the crash. Sora was hurt, leaving Donald to heal him and we were all worried."

Kivara watched as Jiminy moved his hands this way and that, anxiously explaining his story to the teen. Kivara patiently waited for the cricket to explain himself. "Well, everyone then went into a frenzy when they saw the white rabbit leave they couldn't hear me over the commotion." Kivara paused as she let Jiminy's words sink into her system and with each passing minute Kivara grew angrier with the information. Kivara gritted her teeth and glared at Jiminy, which caused the small insect to flinch.

"So what I'm hearing is that they left you here alone!" Kivara watched as Jiminy grabbed onto his top hat in fear but continued to vouch for his friends. "But I don't blame them, they were in a hurry and it's only natural that they hadn't heard me. Me being about a few inches tall and them standing feet tall, the sound difference is large, so it's only natural." Kivara growled and shook her head. "They're still your friends, they shouldn't leave a friend behind, no matter the circumstances!" Kivara frowned and stood, placing Jiminy on her shoulder.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she stood tall and faced Distincto with a fire in her eyes, before walking past him. "I'm sorry Distincto, but we need to catch up later, I'm on a mission as of late and my ward seems to be on the loose." Kivara stalked forward and Rav trotted forward with a smug grin on his face as he passed by Distincto.

Distincto clenched his fists at the sight of Rav's smug grin and quickly composed himself before calling out to Kivara. "Hey, wait, lemme come with, it's always nice to have a old friend with you on missions right? We can watch out for each other." Kivara froze mid step before slowly turning back to Distincto and took in his words. Giving a side glance towards Jiminy, Kivara gave a tired sigh before she let out a gentle smile. "Yeah, it'll just be like the old times."

* * *

"Goofy, to your right!" Sora shouted as he blocked an oncoming attack from one of the smaller heartless that had the antenna. Goofy shouted his thanks and brought up his shield to toss at one of the red nocturnes. Donald ran forward and shouted a lighting spell at a couple of large bodies, effectively stunning them enough to hit them with an onslaught of fire attacks, making them disappear.

Sora nodded towards his partners and gave his own horde of heartless a few more side slashes before growing tired and letting out a flurry of attacks. Sora jumped back to admire his handy work and almost let out a groan when he saw that he hadn't even made a dent in the heartless. However, that quickly changed when Goofy came in, ramming into the lingering heartless, sending them flying to the wall. Goofy let out a large grin towards Sora and gave him a thumbs up. Donald finally caught up after getting rid of his section of heartless and reared his wand back, ready to cast a spell.

That, however, wasn't necessary when the heartless paused their attacks and just stared at the trio before the rest of the heartless swirled back to where they came from. Sora frowned at the sight, watching as his keyblade flashed out of existence. Goofy scratched at his forehead and tried to figure out what just happened. Donald on the other hand just shrugged and figured if they disappeared then it was less trouble for them.

Donald then took this chance to explore once again, Sora sighed and folded his arms behind his head, trying to stretch out his muscles and his followed Donald in his adventure. Goofy on the other hand continued trying to figure out what just happened and passed his hand through the air where the heartless just were a minute ago.

Sora nudged Donald, who was currently investigating a set of bottles on a round table that was set up in the center of the room, and motioned towards the small door that was at the end of the room. "Look! The door that the rabbit went through!" Donald placed the two bottles in his hand back on the table and began to investigate what Sora was talking about. Donald crouched down to the small door that was at the end of the room and poked at it. "It's a little small, don't you think?" Sora carefully watched Donald mess with the door and shushed him when he noticed something.

Donald huffed but still did as told. Sora leaned in towards the door and listened carefully. Mumbling to himself, Sora leaned in, intent on listening for the noise he heard earlier and jumped back a little when he did indeed find the noise he heard. The door had been snoring, a soft one but a snore all the same. "The heck! The door just snored!" Donald gave Sora a wary side glance and shook his head. "So you're shocked by a snoring door, but not of a fifty foot cat that talks?" Sora paused and looked towards Donald, the statement hitting him like a stack of bricks.

Donald just gave a tired sigh and investigated the door again and he did hear the snoring but he pinpointed it to the door handle. Slightly smacking at Sora's arm, Donald began pointing to the door handle. "Sora, look it isn't the door but the door handle!" Sora leaned and indeed saw the door handle snoring away before it gave a tired and frustrated sigh.

"Yes and if you two would stop being so loud, I could continue doing so!" The door handle grumbled as he yawned and smacked his lips, most likely trying to go back to sleep. Sora however shouted to get the handle from going back to sleep. "Hey, wait a minute, did a white rabbit run through here?" The handle opened one of it's eyes and gave Sora a tired once over, before closing it again and speaking with a bored tone.

"I don't recall a white rabbit ever passing through here, I do recall a rude character running in here in a large hurry and jabbing a key into me, yes." Sora frowned and motioned for the door to continued but remembered he had to do it verbally since his eyes were closed at the moment. "Yes, well he's probably long gone by now, no use of following him, now, goodbye and goodnight." Sora sighed and pushed some hair out of his face. "Well, that's not an option, how are we going to get through this small door!" Donald shrugged and the door gave one more yawn. "Maybe the answer is that you're much too big! I'm perfectly fine, you rude giant!"

Sora glared at the door and stuck out his tongue playfully and the door let out a sarcastic laugh. "Sticking your tongue out at me will not improve this situation child." Sora clicked his tongued, slightly annoyed but let out a deep breath and waited until it quickly faded away. "Alright then, if we're the problem, then how do we fix it?" The door sighed and opened his eyes to motion to the table behind them.

"One to grow and two to go." The door then let out a small chuckle, eyes trailing over to Donald. "Though I guess that doesn't matter since your nosy friend over here moved things around." Sora followed the door knobs eyes and saw that Donald held a sheepish grin, laughing nervously. Rolling his eyes playfully, Sora nudged Donald with his elbow and smirked. "Looks like the Detective's work backfired on you, hmm?"

Donald mimicked Sora's words and the teen laughed before grabbing the bottles to figure out which one to use.

At this point Goofy walked over and tried to see what was the commotion. Sora smiled over at the large dog but when he heard the familiar sounds of his Kivara's voice from down the hall, Sora began to panic. Quickly just downing the closet bottle at hand, Sora waited for the results to occur and he felt his body tremble before he noticed that all his surroundings started to grow around him. Sora smiled as he realized that he had shrunken down to the size of a chipmunk, Sora motioned for Donald and Goofy to drink the potion. Donald did so without hesitation but Goofy was a different story.

Growing worried that Goofy wasn't going to drink the potion, Sora quickly ran at Goofy's ankle and pinched his skin. Sora smiled when Goofy let out a yelp and accidently spilled the potion on himself, effectively shrinking him. Sora shrugged. "Looks like you don't have to drink the potion to shrink down, huh?" Goofy held onto his ankle, scratching at the skin and Sora gave a strained smile. "Sorry buddy, but we have to go."

Hearing, Kivara's voice louder, Sora quickly picked up Donald and tugged on Goofy's hand. He then ran to the sleeping door and knocked before opening the door. Scrambling in, Sora slammed the door behind them. Sora dropped Donald carefully on the floor and placed a trembling hand over his heart. Sora felt his heart hammering in his chest and tried to calm his erratic breathing. Pushing himself off the door he was currently leaning on, Sora opened his eyes to be met with a large and dense forest, filled with trees that held large red leaves. The large trees left the whole area filled with an orange hue from the sun.

The trio held no hesitation and quickly set off to investigate the new area.

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking with me and reading!**

 **Review and see you next time!**


End file.
